akame ga kyubi
by souluchia1
Summary: que pasaría si real mente naruto llegara al mundo de akame ga kill estaria a fabor o encontra de nigh raid matar es el camino correcto?
1. Chapter 1

Kyubi ga Akame

Siempre me pregunte como seria si naruto llegara al mundo de akame ga kill y la verdad todos los fanfics o casi todos ellos siempre ponen a naruto como alguien que estaría a favor de night raid.

Pero si lo pensamos bien naruto con su forma de ser y pensamiento no estaría de acurdo con ellos al contrario estaría en contra de sus métodos no por el matar sino por elegir el camino más violento y lleno de sangre, los night raid en cierta forma serian iguales a los akatsuki queriendo traer paz al mundo mediante métodos equivocados, la verdad solo sasuke estaría de acuerdo con night raid.

Así que me decidí a escribir un fanfic que relatara como sería realmente naruto si llegara al mundo de akame ga kil, pues naruto no es el mato a los malvados el es el que cree que las personas merecen segundas oportunidades y que sin importar tus actos existe el arrepentimiento y sino pues tú mismo acabas con tu vida, quienes hayan visto bien la serie en maga y anime (el relleno no cuenta) naruto nunca a matado a nadie y a sus enemigos les ase el evangelisasion no jutsu (XD).

Esa es una de las cosa que mas me gusta de naruto el no odia a sus enemigos, o al menos intenta no caer en el odio, y los night raid no ellos si odian y caen en el odio creando el circulo de odio que en naruto se intenta romper y que naruto logra romper así que sin mas aquí vamos.

…

No soy dueño de naruto ni akame ga kill sus derechos pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

…

Capitulo 1: la llegada del zorro

La batalla contra kaguya había acabado y un mes avía pasado todo era normal o al menos eso intentaba ser naruto perdió un brazo, kakashi era hokage, sasuke perdió su brazo también y estaba en un auto exilio en solitario fuera de la aldea.

Esa mañana en la oficina del hokage, nuestro querido héroe rubio se encontraba parado frente al hokage vistiendo su ropa de siempre con la diferencia de que en su brazo derecho estaba completamente vendado, el hokage lo miro tranquila mente mientras le decía su nueva misión.

"a pasa do un tiempo desde que no te daba un misión como va tu brazo"

El rubio lo miro con una sonrisa mientras le daba su respuesta

"ya va mejor pareciera como si no lo hubiera perdido, pero bueno kakashi-sensei cual es la misión que tenia para mi"

"pues veras hemos descubierto un nuevo continente del cual no sabemos nada así que como es tierra desconocida y que necesita ser explorada, decidimos enviar a uno de nuestros ninjas mas fuertes para hacer reconocimiento y exploración del lugar y si esta habitado pues intenta hacer lasos con los países de por ahí, no quisiéramos otra guerra"

"no se preocupe kakashi-sensei, cumpliré bien esta misión, por cierto con quien voy a ir"

"con nadie iras solo"

"heee…."

El rubio solo quedo con mirada confusa al hokage, quien solo lo mira tranquila mente mientras le dice.

"veras todos los demás están fuera de la aldea por lo menos unos mese en misiones algo largas y en otras aldeas, además pensamos que con Tigo seria suficiente eres lo suficiente mente fuerte como para defenderte tu solo de cual quier cosa que encuentres allá"

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, una misión yo solo de alto peligro ya vera cuando vuelva me convertirá en hokage de lo bien que cumplí la misión"

Desia el rubio con su confianza característica y determinación, pero el hokage cambio su mirada tranquila por una seria

"pero naruto, tendrás que enviar mensajes de tus hallazgos, y por si alguna complicación surge entonces enviaremos a nuestro único ninja disponible como refuerzo, ya sabrás quien no"

Naruto simple mente reacciona y sabe de quien esta ablando a lo cual dice

"no se preocupe kakashi-sensei, no abra necesidad de llamarlo ya lo vera esta misión será pan comido"

"eso espero, be a prepararte sales mañana temprano"

"si"

Con este ultimo intercambio de palabras el rubio procedió a darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Ya ala mañana siguiente nuestro rubio se encontraba en el mulle esperando el barco que lo llevaría al nuevo continente, después de unas 2 horas un barco echo de metal llego al puerto en el cual muchos marineros vagan para prepara su siguiente viaje en ello el rubio les dice dela misión a lo que el capitán le dice que lo sabia así después de los arreglos para partir zarpan al nuevo continente, después de una semana de navegación el bote llega a una playa desértica en donde nuestro rubio baja despidiéndose de los marinos y su barco.

Nuestro protagonista camina por el bosque ya habiendo pasado 12 horas desde su llegada, en su caminata escribía en un pergamino todos los descubrimientos que hiso en sus primeros días extrañas criaturas muy agresivas pero que no eran problema para él, en su camino se encontró con un extraño vehículo con ruedas siendo jalado por unos caballos (nota: en el mundo de naruto no existen las carretas o al menos que no he visto una en la serie el relleno no cuenta), naruto observo el extraño vehículo en movimiento cuando de repente este es atacado por un extraño monstruo en forma de escarabajo café, naruto se mueve para proteger a los conductores pero en eso un chico se le adelanta y corta en pedazos al monstruo, sorprendiendo al rubio el cual llega tarde, los conductores de la carreta le agradecen por salvarlos es ay donde este chico se da cuenta de nuestro rubio y se acerca a él para preguntarle algo.

"¿hola oye no te las timo el dragón de tierra?"

Naruto solo lo mira y le dice

"no estoy bien, por cierto no te parece que esa cosa se parece mas a un escarabajo que a un dragón, además era necesario matarlo solo era un animal intentando sobrevivir"

El choco lo mira con extrañeza pero le responde

"pues supongo que quien nombro así a la bestia no sabía que eran los escarabajos, y pues si no podría llegar a herir o matar a alguien, me llamo tatsumi mucho gusto"

Naruto so lo vio y luego respondió con una sonrisa

"bueno si lo pones así esta justificado creo, y púes mi nombre es naruto y vengo por una importante misión de exploración y de armar lasos de paz con los países de este continente con el mio"

Tatsumi lo be con asombro y le pregunta

"¿bienes de otro continente?"

"siiii, y vengo con intensiones de exploración y unir lasos con sus países por cierto veo que este continente esta habitado por humanos eso significa que tienen países no"

Tatsumi solo se puso el dedo en la barbilla mientras mintras miraba para el sielo

"pues solo conozco la capital vengo de un pequeño pueblo así que no se mucho de otros países que allá por hay"

"bien eso no será problema entonces primero iré con esa capital dela que balas y luego con los demás"

"bien yo voy para allá por que no bienes con migo"

"seria bueno ir acompañado, por cierto por que vas tu ala capital"

"bueno voy por mi pueblo, en estos momentos tiene muy serios problemas económicos y necesito conseguir el empleo de soldado de la capital para pagar sus deudas y así salvarlo"

Naruto lo mira con una sonrisa apenas lo conocía y aun así le cayó bien al instante, tatsumi lo mira y sigue ablando.

"pero no voy solo tengo unos Amigos que me acompañaran solo que por culpa del ataque de un dragón de tierra nos separamos así que planeo reunirme con ellos en la capital"

"bien así se habla vamos para allá dattebayo"

Así naruto y tatsumi continúan su viaje asía la capital llegando allí tatsumi intenta unirse al ejército, mientras naruto lo espera afuera en eso naruto se sorprende de ver a un tatsumi chibi salir volando por la puerta y caer en el piso, naroto no puede evitar reírse y lo ase, alo cual tasumi lo mira y le dice

"no te rías me rechazaron"

Naruto deja de reírse y lo mira con una sonrisa de confianza

"bueno tatsumi mi turno para crear lasos de paz entra konoha y la capital"

Así naruto entro por la misma puerta que tatsumi, y 10 minutos después un naruto chibi sale volando igual que tasumi, a lo cual tatsumi se ríe y le diese con una cara burlona

"¿Cómo te fue?"

Naruto nada mas lo miro molesto y le digo

"no me creyeron que vengo de otro continente, dicen que estoy loco pero ya verán"

"o valla pero que tenemos aquí un parde chicos con mala suerte"

Tatsumi y naruto voltearon haber a una chica rubio de grandes pechos y increíble cuerpo

Tanto tatsumi y naruto solo tenían una palabra en la mente al ver a aquella chaca "esto es la capital" los dos pensaban mientras miraban los pechos de aquella chica.

La muchacha rubia convenció a nuestros héroes de invitarle unos tragos en una cantina ella les dijo que podría resolver sus problemas si le daban dinero pues según ella conocía contactos en la capital que les ayudarían con sus problemas, así tasumi y naruto le dieron el dinero que tenían y ella selo llevo con la promesa de que volverá, pero las horas pasaron y nadie llego naruto y tatsumi se dieron cuenta de la estafa y con los ánimos abajo abandonaron el lugar, sin dinero ni nada no tuvieron mas opción que dormir en la calle, cuando de repente una carreta se detiene y de ella baja una chica de pelo rubio y vestido azul la cual seles acerca y les pregunta.

"¿vienen fuera de la capital no? ¿no tienen lugar a donde ir vedad?"

Los chicos solo la miran mientras ella sigue ablando

"¿pueden venir a mi casa si quieren?"

…

Asta aquí el capitulo espero les guste y perdonen si ay faltas de ortografías.


	2. Chapter 2 night raid

Akame ga kyubi

Pues poniendo algunas cosas responderé a cual quiera de sus preguntas y pues esta es mi primera pregunta así que si naruto ya puede dominar el estado ashura y por ende usar el poder de las bestias con cola pero eso no significa que la tenga total mente fácil contra los usuarios de teigu pues aun ay algunos con habilidades problemáticas, naruto no será ningún dios ni poderes divinos como en otros fanfics donde tiene rinegan, domina el elemento madera, sabe usar el kekkei genkai de kimimaru u otros pues sería aburrido si fuera imposible vencerlo lo are más humano y realista con lo de sus poderes según el maga así que seré leal a su poder visto hasta la fecha (sin contar the lasth ni gaiden en estos ya puede sobrevivir en el espacio y a taques parte lunas a la mitad y será demasiado para cual quiera de los personaje de akame ga kill).

Dicho esto comencemos

…

No soy dueño de naruto ni akame ga kill este es solo un fanfic creado sin fines le lucro y con la intensión de entretener a otros fans

…

Capitulo 2 night raid

Naruto y tatsumi habían sido acogidos por una misteriosa chica cuyo nombre era aria hija de una familia noble y invitados a dormir en la mansión de su familia donde naruto y tatsumi pasaron bien su primera noche, aria la cual los presento a su familia la cual les ofreció asilo y ayuda con sus respectivas misiones, mientras naruto y tastsumi trabajaron de guarda espaldas, en estos momentos naruto y tatsumi esperan fuera de una tienda de ropas para nobles alado de una carreta platicando con uno de los guarda espaldas, tanto naruto y atsumi tenían la cara asombrada de todo lo que compraba aria a lo cual naruto dijo:

"no puedo creer que tenga tanto dinero, yo compraría ramen a cada rato dattebayo"

Tatsumi y el guarda espaldas lo miraron con extrañeza y tasumi final mente le pregunto

"¿ramen? Naruto que es el ramen?"

Como si a tasumi le creciera otra cabeza naruto lo miro asustado para responderle

"estas disiendo que en este país no tienen conocen el ramen"

Tasumi con cara extrañada solo asiente con la cabeza, a lo que naruto solo puede dar un tremendo grito que casi rompe los tímpanos de tatsumi

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Eso provoca que uno de los soldados de la capital los interrumpa diciéndoles

"oigan ustedes que creen que están haciendo gritando como locos"

Es ay donde el guarda espaldas interviene pidiendo disculpas al soldado, a lo cual naruto también se disculpa des pues de ello el soldado les da una advertencia y se retira.

El guarda espaldas se voltea y les dice a tatsumi y naruto

"oigan no llamen tanto la atención así"

Naruto solo se disculpa

"perdón pero no puedo evitarlo este es un país sin ramen me vuelve loco"

El guarda espaldas solo lo mira y luego les dice alos dos mientras les señala un enorme castillo

"miren eso"

Naruto y atsumi se asombran y no pueden dejar de impresionarse con dicho enorme castillo, pronto el guarda espaldas les comienza a hablar

"ese es el centro de la capital y es donde vive el emperador, pero es algo distinto a lo que creerían"

Naruto y tasumi lo miraron con confusión mientras él les seguía ablando

"verán el emperador es solo un niño y pues quien maneja todo en el imperio incluso al emperador es el primer ministro todo desde las sombras"

Tatsumi tiene una cara de ira y dice

"entonces son ellos"

El guarda espalda lo interrumpe diciendo

"si, la capital es la culpable de los problemas económicos de tu pueblo"

Tatsumi tiene una cara llena de ira la cual se calma con una mano en su hombro, tatsumi se voltea viendo que la mano es de naruto quien tiene una sonrisa llena de confianza y le dice

"tatsumi no te preocupes una bes que allá establecido los lasos de paz entre nuestros países yo me asegurare de ayudar a tu pueblo y a la capital"

Tatsumi sonríe y le asiente con la cabeza en ese momento ambos voltean al escuchar a la voz de aria tarareando, quedando con la boca abierta al ver una gigantesca caga de regalo cargada con trabajo de dos guarda espaldas a lo cual ambos dicen

"pero qué clase de entrenamiento es ese"

Pasadas las horas aria acompañada de naruto y tatsumi regresan a la mansión naruto y tatsumi duermen tranquila mente en sus habitaciones cuando un ruido los despierta, tanto naruto y tatsumi salen corriendo en especial naruto quien tiene esa sensación tan familiar esa sed de sangre que no sentía en mucho tiempo y eso le preocupaba.

Naruto encuentra a tatsumi parado frente a la ventana con una cara de preocupación naruto solo lo mira y luego mira por la ventana viendo a un grupo de personas paradas sobre unos extraños hilos para luego ver con horror como asesinan a sangre fría a todos los guardias de la mansión en eso naruto activa el modo senin para buscar a aria y sus padres para recibir la terrible noticia de que los pares estaban muertos a lo cual naruto le grito a tatsumi.

"TATSUMI RAPIDO ARIA ESTA EN PELIGRO SUS PADRES FUERON ASESINADOS DEBEMOS SALBARLA"

Tatsumi lo miro asustado y le pregunta

"como sabes eso"

"luego te lo dijo ay que moverse rápido"

Tatsumi y naruto salen corriendo de la mansión viendo a todos los cadáveres de los guardias asesinados pero naruto se detiene en uno en específico el cual seguía vivo pero con una cortada en el cuello que decía que no por mucho, el hombre en cuestión estaba agonizando a lo cual naruto se arrodilla pone su mano sobre su cortada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cortada desaparece, dejando con la boca abierta a tatsumi y el guardia tatsumi be con asombro a naruto y le pregunta

"¿naruto quien eres tu?"

A lo cual naruto responde

"soy de un país el cual no conviene molestar, viejo ya estás bien ahora be y trae ayuda"

El guardia asiente y se retira corriendo por los refuerzos, naruto y tatsumi continúan con su recate de aria, encontrándola a ella y su guarda espaldas acorralados en las puertas de un granero de metal lamentable mente fue tarde para el guarda espaldas que fue apuñalado por una chica de cabello negro y largo con una catana, naruto usando el modo senin toma a tatsumi por el cuello de su camisa y lo lanza Asia la asesina la cual se percata del proyectil y salta para esquivarlo, tatsumi se recupera rápida mente y cubre a aria mientras naruto llega a reforzarlo a lo cual tatsumi le dice:

"por qué me lanzaste almenas avisa antes de hacerlo o trabes"

"perdón tatsumi pero no había tiempo y necesitaba hacerlo ya"

Su plática se vio interrumpida por la voz de la asesina de pelo negro encentre de ellos

"no tengo nada contra ustedes es solo con ella así que por favor no interfieran osino"

Naruto la mira a los ojos, esos ojos rojos con set de sangre, naruto viendo esto supo que aquella persona no conocía otra cosa que no fuera matar, naruto mira a tasumi y le dice

"tatsumi llévate a aria de aquí, yo me encargo de esto"

"estas seguro ellos son night raid son un grupo de asesinos y por lo que se son muy fuertes"

En eso naruto choca su puño con su palma y ase resal tal la banda en su cabeza con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

"pues yo también soy fuerte, yo me reuniré con ustedes después"

Tatsumi asiente y antes de retirarse con aria le dice a naruto

"naruto prométeme que te bere luego"

Naruto estira su mano y alza el pulgar en afirmación, tatsumi empieza a alegarse pero se detiene al ver a la asesina de pelo negro acercarse peligrosa a ellos preparando su katana pero esta es detenida por un pequeño cuchillo negro con una extraña forma el dueño del cuchillo era naruto, y todos en especial akame se sorprendieron al ver que un cuchillito no tener problema en detener una katana que se veía muy bien afilada, aprovechando la sor presa naruto lasa un puñetazo asía la asesina la cual no tiene problemas en esquivarlo pero al hacerlo segundos después su mejilla se hunde como si hubiera recibido el golpe a pesar de evadirlo, la asesina toma su distancia y ella y naruto se miran mutua mente preparándose para pelear pero son detenidos por una voz que suena familiar tanto para naruto como para tatsumi

"oye akame ya acabaste"

La vos pertenecía a la rubia bien dotada de pecho quien se sorprende de ver a naruto y tatsumi los cuales están aún más sorprendidos, alo cula ella dice

"o pero si son los amables chicos que me invitaron unos tragos en el bar"

La asesina conocida como akame la mira y le dice

"leona los conoce"

"así es ellos fueron muy amables con migo"

A lo cual tanto un naruto chibi como un tatsumi chibi le gritan enojados

"tú nos estafaste y te llevaste nuestro dinero"

La rubia de grandes pechos ahora conocida como leone los mira y les dice con una sonrisa en la cara

"pero que están haciendo ustedes dos sean buenos chicos y déjenos matar a esas chica"

Naruto la mira con enojo y le dice

"como si fuera a hacer, eso no los dejare matarla"

Leone suspira y comienza a caminar asía la el enorme granero de metal derivando la puerta de una patada lo cual ella les dice

"los dos vean esto"

Tatsumi y naruto caminan dentro del granero y miran con horror lo que estaba dentro del granero, cientos de cadáveres colgando por todas partes algunos resientes otros con algunos días tatsumi mira con horror un cadáver en especifico

"sayo esa es sayo"

Ari este intentando escapar pero es interceptada por leone quien la toma con fuerza del brazo y empieza a hablar

"yo no sabía de este lugar lo juro, tatsumi, naruto"

En ese momento todos escuchan una voz que proviene desde dentro de una de las jaulas tatsumi reconoce de inmediato la vos a lo que tatsumi mira con horror la jaula y dice

"ieyasu"

El conocido como ieyasu comenzó a hablar

"esa chica nos invitó a su casa luego cuando comimos perdimos el conocimiento y cuando despertamos estábamos aquí, ella torturo a sayo hasta la muerte"

En ese momento aria se suelta del agarre de leone y empieza a gritar

"Y ESO QUE TIENE DE MALO, USTEDES SON SOLO PUEBLERINOS USTEDES SON SOLO GANADO, YO DEBERIA TENER LIBERTAD DE ASER TODO LO QUE YO QUIERA CON USTEDES, ADEMAS ESA CHICA ERA TAN IMPERTINENTE CON SU CABELLO LISO DE GRANGA ASI QUE A ELLA LA TORTURE METODICAMEN Y LA DEGE AGONISANDO DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADESIDO DE QUE LOS CUIDE BIEN"

Tatsumi estaba que ardía en ira, entonces leone les pregunto

"¿aun van a seguir defendiéndola?"

Tatsumi saca su espada y dice

"no, la matare yo mismo"

Ese instante la espada de tatsumi estaba a punto de matar a aria cuando una mano detiene su espada sorprendiendo a todo mundo, se trata de naruto quien con la mano desnuda detiene la espada de tatsumi, sangre gotea de su mano mientras tatsumi enojado le grita

"NARUTO QUE CRES QUE ESTAS ASIENDO, ESA PERRA MATO AMIS AMIGOS Y A MUCHA JENTE INOSENTE"

Naruto no dice nada mientras se escucha un ruido que viene de la jaula de ieyasu, todos menos naruto botean y se sorprenden de ver un segundo naruto doblando con facilidad los barrotes y sacando a ieyasu y llevándolo frente al naruto que detuvo la espada de tatsumi, después de ello el segundo naruto desaparece en una nube de humo, a lo cual tatsumi le pregunta

"que fue eso"

Naruto con mirada triste se arrodilla pone sus manos sobre ieyasu y sus heridas empiezan a desaparecer, locual alegra a tatsumi y deja con la boca abierta a akame, leone y aria, tatsumi se acerca y le dise

"lo estas salvando, grasias vamos con sayo talve-"

Tatsumi se vio interrumpido por naruto quien le dijo con un tono triste

"lo siento no pedo salvar a tus amigos"

Tatsumi lo mira con desesperación y le dice

"de que estas ablando salvaste a aquel guardia con una cortada mortal en el cuello porque a ieyasu y sayo no muedes"

Naruto lo mira con tristeza y le dice

"no tatsumi mis poderes tienen límites no soy dios, puedo regenerar el tejido muerto y órganos dañados pero no puedo revivir a los muertos y tu amigo esta con heridas demasiado grabes incluso para mí, lo único que puedo hacer es curarlo lo mejor posible para que su despedida sea sin dolor"

Tatsumi no aguanta mas y rompe a llorar en el cuerpo de su amigo en eso akame aprovecha y intenta decapitar a aria pero es detenida por un cuchillo lanzado por naruto, leona que aprieta el puño furiosa le dice

"que crees que estas asiendo defendiendo a una basura como esa viste lo que hizo merece que la maten"

Naruto solo miraba a leone mientras veía en ella el odio el mismo odio que veía en antiguos enemigos y aliados que caían en la maldición del odio y agrandaban el circulo de odio y creaban guerras que azotaron a su país y mataron mucha gente, naruto voltea a ver a akame quien no tenía otra cosa en sus ojos que no fuera matar, esto le recordó a cierto amigo, naruto solo los vio y comenzó a hablar

"matarla no solucionará nada no revivirá a nadie ni salvara a nadie esto solo será un derramamiento de sangre"

Akame solo lo mira suspira y le dice

"si salvaremos a alguien salvaremos futuras personas que puedan caer en su trampa y compartir el mismo destino"

Naruto le da una mirada seria y le dice

"entonces quememos su mansión y su fortuna así no podrá matar a nadie más y no abra necesidad de matarla"

Akame solo lo mira y le dice

"podría ser de no ser que ella debe pagar por sus pecados por la gente que mato"

"esa no es la forma, eso solo creara odio y ese odio los consumirá"

"no los consumirá a ellos los que provocaron esto ellos selo buscaron y deben afrontar las consecuencias"

"de que estas ablando la mejor forma es hacer que ellos vean su error que se sientan culpables y actúen para reponer esos errores, las personas merecen segundas oportunidades existe el arrepentimiento no ay que caer en el odio"

"hablas como un niño que piensa que puede dar un discurso y con eso se soluciona todo de verdad crees que personas como esta pueden cambiar ellos no son más que seres podridos y a una manzana podrida no la comes la tiras a la basura"

"me recuerdas amuchas personas que conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás, mi decisión es firme nunca retirar mi palabra ni me retractare y cumpliré mis recompensas ese es mi camino ninja"

"¿ninja? hasta donde yo se los ninjas son asesinos mercenarios si tú eres uno ya abras asesinado en el pasado matar para ti no es algo nuevo ¿o me equivoco?"

"cierta mente los ninja asemos trabajos muchos tipos de trabajos entre ellos matar, pero nadie dice que es obligación del ninja matar, EN TODAS LAS MISIONES QUE E TENIDO NUNCA E MATDO A NADIE INCLUSO CUANDO ME LO PIUDAN"

Estas últimas palabras todo mundo se sorprendió excepto akame quien suspira y le dice

"solo eres un necio que no quiere ver la realidad del mundo y se engaña así mismo, no hablaremos esto telo diré por ultima bes sal de mi camino o muere"

Naruto la mira con seriedad y le dise con firmeza

"te dije que nunca retrocedo ni me retracto dattebayo"

"entonces"

Akame se lanza asía naruto quien bloquea su katana con su kunai, ambas armas chocan barias beses a una increíble velocidad, leone aprovecha y ataqua a aria ahora que naruto está ocupado, aria mira con miedo como la leona se acerca a matarla con su garra pero esta es detenida por una mano la mano de otro naruto que la detiene leone intenta usar su sobre fuerza humana para librarse pero increíble mente este segundo naruto supera su fuerza agarrándola con firmeza, en eso se puede ver a alguien mas corriendo en dirección a aria ara tatsumi, naruto podía sentir las intenciones de tatsumi y le grita

"NO TATSUMI NO LO AGAS SUPERA EL ODIO Y NO TE CONDENES POR ELLO"

Tatsumi solo mira a naruto con una cara llena de odio y lágrimas y la grita

"CALLATE NARUTO ESTAS EQUIBOCADO ELLA MERESE MORIR POR LO QUE LE ISO ATODA ESA GENTE, A IEYASU Y SAYO"

Tatsumi corre con su espada lista para matar a aria, leone solo sonríe y le dice a tatsumi

"así se abra chico be y matala"

Aria solo puede ver con miedo como tatsumi se le hacer y esta solo se pone a gritar

"NOOOOO ALEGATE NOOOOOO"

Tatsumi está apunto de matarla cuando de repente y para sorpresa de todo mundo un tercer naruto aparece e intercepta a tatsumi, y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo un cuarto naruto ase aparición y se lleva a aria de ahí desapareciendo en una nube de humo, akame mira con ira al naruto con el que está peleando luego a leone y le dice

"no importa leone después de todo no irán legos y los demás podrán interceptarlos"

Naruto solo la mira con su característica sonrisa y le dice

"no lo creo tú y tus amigos deberían irse pronto después de todo le salve la vida a uno de los guardias que casi matan y el traerá refuerzos en cual quier momento"

En ese instante se puede escuchar un silbato sonar a lo cual akame solo tiene una mirada de preocupación y leone le grita

"ese silbato es…SOLDADOS DE LA CAPITAL YA BIENEN AKAME"

Akame solo mira con furia asía naruto quien le saca la lengua, akame sin mas solo le dice

"retirada por ahora nuestro objetivo ha escapado vámonos"

Los clones de naruto que inmovilizaban a tatsumi y leone desaparecen, leone toma a tatsumi y selo lleva con ella, naruto al ver esto le grita

"OYE adonde llevas a tatsumi"

Leone solo le habla sin voltear

"lo siento cariño pero él se queda con nosotros después de todo el tiene madera de asesino"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar unos hilos lo envuelven dejando a naruto caer amarado al piso, naruto se sor prendió de la dureza del hilo un extraño chico de pelo verde le dice

"no intente nada ese hilo es indestructible, lo siento pero ya viste nuestra cara debo matarte"

En ese instante los hilos empiezan a apretar fuerte mente a naruto cuando este se convierte en una nube de humo, esto sorprende al peli verde y los demás mientras akame se dice así misma

"un clon entonces el verdadero se escapó con el objetivo es muy listo….NIGHT RAID RETIRADA ESCAPEMOS"

Todo el grupo de personas asienta y proceden a escapar del lugar el cual se llenó de soldados de la capital, naruto estaba viendo todo desde legos con una aria sorprendida a su lado viendo todo desde lego naruto mira a aria y le dice

"hora de irnos tiene mucho por responder"

…...

Espero les guste y disculpen si el anterior capitulo es muy corto pero me quede sin tiempo y lo termine así espero este sea mas largo y lo disfruten mejor se despide de ustedes soul


	3. Chapter 3

Akame ga kyubi

Pues entrando en detalles me gusto que les gustara esta historia , sus comentarios me animaron a hacer otro capítulo así que muchas gracias por sus comentarios y con respecto a la ortografía, intentare mejorarla lo mejor que pueda , les diré que soy disléxico y pues por lo mismo tengo problemas con la ortografía así que lamento mucho si hay muchos errores de ortografía en la historia y es por ello que confió mucho en el auto corrector espero mejorar y traer muchos capítulos que les gusten, dicho esto comencemos.

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kill ni de naruto, sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, este solo es un fanfic sin fines de lucro hecho por fans para fans.

…

Capítulo 3: el frio y la soledad

10 años en el pasado.

En una habitación elegante, con riquezas y elegancia por todas partes, nos encontramos con una niña de 7 años durmiendo en su cómoda y costosa cama, la niña en cuestión es rubia y esta vestida con una pijama de una sola pieza, la niña esta abrasada su cobija mientras dice:

"hggg…..frio…frio…hggg….por qué ase tanto frio"

Tiene una mirada muy triste mientras sigue temblando debajo de sus cobijas, ella solo sigue hablando:

"¿porque…..a pesar…de…..tener la cama….más cara y con la mansión y habitación mas cálidos tengo tanto frio?"

El presente.

Naruto estaba caminando por el bosque acompañado de una chica rubia que se veía de muy mal humor, esta solo dice:

"hiiuuk….este lugar es asqueroso tan solo mira esos animales, insectos y babosas, ¿porque me trajiste aquí? es tan repulsivo"

Naruto sigue caminando mientras le responde sin voltear la cabeza:

"pues te traje para esconderte de night raid, además por lo visto ayer no podría entregarte a las autoridades de la capital"

Aria solo recuerda el intento por asesinarla por parte night raid, además de cuando naruto la quería entregar alas autoridades.

Flashback.

Naruto caminaba con aria Asia el centro de la capital mientras la jalaba con fuerza de su brazo:

"vamos te entregare para que pajes por tus crímenes como se debe"

Aria intenta resistirse en vano pues la fuerza del rubio es demasiada ella solo le suplica:

"por favor no me entregues, esos malditos de night raid mataron a mis padres y sin ellos no podre sobornar a los guardias para que me liberen"

Naruto solo la miro con molestia y le dijo:

"mejor, así no saldrás"

Naruto siguió arrastrando a Aria hasta llegar a una parte de la capital que lo dejo con una mirada de horror, frente a él había muchas cruces quemadas teniendo en ellas a varias persona que parecían recién haber muertos quemados, en ello el voltea para ver a los guardias acercarse a él y Aria y decirles:

"oigan ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? esta es el área de ejecución y el espectáculo ha terminado"

Naruto solo los mira y les pregunta:

"¿área de ejecución? ¿de qué están ablando?"

Los guardias solo lo miran extrañados y le dicen:

"debe ser extranjero, pues te diremos que aquí se ejecuta a los criminales encontrados culpables de sus atrocidades, frente a todo el mundo como un ejemplo de lo que pasa si incumples la ley"

Naruto solo mira con horror a los ejecutados y dice:

"esto es muy cruel incluso para ellos"

Los guardias lo ven con tristeza y le dicen:

"lo sabemos pero no podemos a ser nada, es orden del emperador y es la ley de la capital si nos opusiéramos solo conseguiríamos una soga en el cuello"

Naruto solo vio a los guardias con tristeza mientras pensaba que a ser, volteó la mirada hacia Aria, la cual se le podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, Naruto sabía lo cruel y horrible que es Aria pero ni siquiera el podía hacerle algo tan horrible, Naruto lo piensa un momento y luego pasa a darse la vuelta con Aria, Aria confundida le pregunta:

"¿a dónde me llevas? pensé que me entregarías"

Naruto no voltea y le dice

"a un lugar donde no lastimes a nadie"

Fin flashback

Aria estaba confundida ella había matado a mucha gente de manera horrible y él lo sabía pero aún así el nunca la entrego ni a night raid ni a la capital ¿por qué?, pero ese pensamiento pronto fue remplazado por uno más cruel ella solo lo veía como un tonto en su mente ella planeaba asesinar a Naruto cuando este estuviera distraído luego escapar y seguir con sus crueles asesinatos, Naruto y Aria caminaron por una hora en el bosque cuando llegaron una extraña casa abandonada, Naruto se detiene para apreciar el viejo lugar lo cual naruto dice:

"este será nuestro hogar por ahora, aquí night raid no te encontrara y podre vigilarte para que no hagás nada raro"

Aria solo lo miro a naruto con desagrado y luego sigue caminando, unos 10 minutos después podemos ver a una aria chibi barriendo el piso de la casa mientras está rodeada de varios narutos chibis que limpian cada uno una parte de la casa, aria solo piensa que será muy complicado matarlo, en eso llega un naruto chibi con gorro de chef y le dice a todos:

"muy bien chicos el ramen estará listo en 1 hora"

Una chibi aria solo cubre sus orejas a los terribles gritos de alegría de todos los clones chibis de naruto, aria deja de barrer y sube las escaleras asía un cuarto donde se encuentra el verdadero naruto escribiendo en un pergamino, el la nota y le dice:

"¿Que paso no te gusta el ramen?"

Aria solo lo mira con enojo y le dice:

"no, no estoy interesada en la comida de los pueblerinos"

Naruto solo la mira y le diese:

"de donde yo vengo, el ramen es para todos y le gusta también a los ricos"

Aria solo lo mira sin cambiar su degrado y le dice:

"no comeré eso"

En ese instante se escucha un ruido de hambre por parte del estómago de aria, una hora después vemos a aria sentada en una mesa rodeada por varios narutos, aria solo los mira con desagrado mientras da su primera probada al ramen, al hacerlo su cara cambia a una de sorpresa y placer a lo cual ello empieza a comer apresurada mente su ramen, esto ase que los clones y el original sonrían empezando a reír, aria al escuchar esto solo se sonroja deja su acción y come mas despacio, al terminar la cena los clones desaparecen y tanto naruto como aria suben Asus respectivos cuartos, 2 horas después ya muy noche aria se levanta escabulléndose al curta de naruto el cual esta dormido, aria se acerca con un cuchillo en la mano preparada para asesinarlo en eso escucha algo acercarse ala puerta ella se esconde debajo de la cama de naruto, en eso se abre la puerta rebelando a otro naruto el cual entra despertando al original y le dice:

"bien jefe ya envié el pergamino a kakashi-sensei, por cierto está bien dormir así"

El original solo lo mira y le dice:

"de que estas ablando"

"sabes de que hablo aria es muy peligrosa para estar aquí y tu duermes tranquila mente así ¿Por qué?"

"pues veras tu ya lo sabrás pero no es la primera bes que conozco a alguien así y cuando la vi pude ver en ella esos ojos, los ojos de alguien en soledad alguien que a pesar de sonreír estaba llorando por dentro con una mirada de soledad y frio, no puedo matar a alguien así y mucho menos entregarla, la capital es muy cruel con sus prisioneros"

El clon solo le sonríe y desaparece en una nube de humo, acto seguido naruto vuelve a dormir en eso aria sale de su escondite mirando a naruto con una mirada seria y le dice:

"Idiota"

Aria prosigue a salir de la habitación entrando a la suya, en ese instante lágrimas salen de sus ojos ella solo no entiende y dese para si misma:

"¿por que estoy llorando? ¿por que no lo mate? ¿por que siento esta calidez?"

10 años atrás

Una aria de 7 años caminaba en el jardín de su mansión acompañada de su sirvienta, aria solo mira a su sirvienta y le pregunta:

"hey Elizabeth por que ase tanto frio"

La sirvienta llamada Elizabeth de 19 años con cabello castaño corto solo la mira y le dice:

"de que esta ablando aria-sama si es verano y el sol esta en su punto, además usted no parece tener frio ni estar fría"

"no se por que pero aun así siento frio y siento un agujero en mi, no se por que"

Momentos después aria y su sirvienta Elizabeth caminan por la capital estando de compras, aria solo mira a los nobles sintiendo como el frio venia de cada uno de ellos, en eso siente una inesperada calidez algo cual ella voltea a ver a dos hermanos corriendo juntos emanando calidez, esos dos no eran nobles eran pueblerinos venidos desde fuera de la capital, esa misma noche aria en su habitación no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué? Ellos tienen esa calidez por que ellos no eran fríos como los demás nobles, no, no solo es la calidez es ese compañerismo que tienen, la aria de 7 años empieza a llorar mientras se dice:

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos pueblerinos sin dinero ni linaje de nobleza pueden tener esa calidez y compañerismo, mientras yo siento esta soledad y frio en mi interior?"

Aria solo llora en su habitación, su sirvienta Elizabeth escucha esto y entra en su habitación preguntándole:

"¿aria-sama por que esta llorando?"

Aria la mira con lagrimas en los ojos y le dice:

"¿Elizabeth por que me siento asi con esta frialdad y soledad en mi interior?"

Elizabeth solo la mira con frialdad y le dice:

"¿de que esta ablando aria-sama, usted es una niña rica por que necesitaría algo a si?"

Aria solo mira a su sirvienta y le dice:

"de que estas ablando Elizabeth tu eres mi amiga deberías saber de que estoy ablando"

"espera un momento ¿tu crees que soy tu amiga?, jajaja niña no soy tu amiga solo soy tu empleada sino fuera por el dinero de tu padre no estaría aquí ahora escuchando las quejas de una niña tan lamentable"

Elizabeth se levanta y camina asía la puerta aria sentí como algo en su interior se rompía desesperada toma una estatuilla de su tocador lanzándola a Elizabeth, ala cual golpea fuerte mente saliendo sangre de su cabeza cayendo muerta en el suelo, aria asustada grita:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sus padres entran corriendo a su habitación viendo la escena a lo cual solo dicen:

"o aria mi niña a tomado a su primera víctima"

Aria solo miraba con confusión a sus padres cuando estos le dijeron:

"venga mi niña es ora de entrar al granero"

Aria tenia mirada de horror, cadáveres por todas partes y dos personas colgadas y agonizantes frente a ella, sus padres la miran con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dicen:

"vamos aria as tu primera tortura después de todo eres igual a tus padres, estos dos son pueblerinos de fuera de la capital son solo ganado así que no abra problema en torturarlos"

Aria solo podía ver las miradas psicópatas de sus padres quienes le dieron un cuchillo para empezar con su horrible tarea, aria solo se acerca a esos dos hombres los cuales la miran con miedo y uno le dice:

"por favor ten piedad"

El otro solo la mira con ira y le dice:

"aslo maldita malnacida, eres igual a esos dos monstruos"

Aria solo tenía miedo de lo que veía pero solo escuchaba los gritos de sus padres que le decían aslo mientras los dos hombre que uno le suplicaba y el otro la maldecía, aria sucumbió a sus padres con lágrimas y gritos comenzó la apuñalada a los dos hombres, en el acto solo comenzó a desahogar sus sentimientos:

"POR QUE POR QUE, USTEDES LOS PUBLERINOS PUEDEN TENER ESA CALIDES Y COMPAÑERISMO USTEDES QUE NO TIENEN DINERO NO TIENEN ESTATUS SOSIAL NO TIENEN NADA PERO AUN ASI TENEN ESA CALIDES CON COMPAÑERISMO QUE TANTO ENVIDIO YO SOLO TENGO FRIO Y SOLEDAD…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

La pareja la miraba con alegría, la primera bes para un hijo en algo que sus padres estaba orgullosos, un monstruo avía nacido, desde ese día aria solo asesinaba dándose escusas como "los estoy matando por su cabello" o "son pueblerinos y esto me divierte" pero en la realidad solo lo hacía por intentar llenar el hueco dentro de ella intentando alegar ese frio y intentando dejar de sentir esa soledad, los nigth raid vieron a aria reír naruto la vio llorando.

En el presente

Aria se levantaba de su cama para ser recibida por naruto quien le trago su desayuno a la cama y le dice con una sonrisa:

"mejor te apuras es hora de despertar tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer esta casa no se arreglara sola dattebayo"

Aria solo lo mira con sorpresa para luego voltear su cabeza apenada y decirle con ira:

"maldito…..pervertido te metiste en mi habitación cuando estaba dormida para verme en ropa interior"

Naruto solo esta confuso pero luego mira que sus piernas están descubiertas al igual que sus pantis lo que hace que derrame una gota de sangre de su nariz, fuera de la habitación la puerta se mueve frenética mente y se escucha la voz de naruto quien está gritando por ayuda, para luego salir disparado por la puerta estrellándose la cara contra la pared aria solo le grita:

"PERVERTIDO"

Serrando con fuerza la puerta, naruto solo voltea la mirada rebelando un cachete hinchado con la marca de una mano en el, dentro de la habitación aria se decía así misma mientras se bestia:

"maldito pervertido venir a verme desnuda"

En eso aria voltea a ver el desayuno que le dejo, ella se acerca al desayuno el cual era remen:

"si será no sabe comer otra cosa que no sea ramen"

Por un momento aria se sorprendió así misma dándose cuenta que esta es la primera bes que despierta sin frio y sin soledad, elle solo sonríe mientras una lagrima sale de su ojo izquierdo:

"ese idiota pervertido"

Mas tarde ese día en la noche naruto caminaba por la capital comprando provisiones:

"are es difícil comprar cosas en la capital, es muy grade y venden muchas cosas"

En eso naruto escucha algo que llamo su atención el sonido de dos espadas chocando, el curioso se acerca al lugar para luego escuchar un silencio un terrible silencio, el cual lo preocupa corriendo se encuentra con una escena que nunca pensó ver, frente a el un oficial de alto rango de la capital muerto desangrándose y parado enfrente su asesino tatsumi, naruto con enojo en su rostr lo mira y le grita:

"¿TATSUMI QUE CRES QUE ESTAS ASIENDO?"

Tatsumi lo mira identificándolo de inmediato y le dice:

"lo que debo eliminar basuras como esta deben ser eliminadas, sabes lo que iso, le echo la culpa de sus crímenes a alguien inocente a quien sentenciaron a muerte, la prometida del inculpado vino a nosotros pagándonos con dinero que ella consiguió vendiéndose en las calles para que pudiéramos vengarnos por ella"

Naruto con sorpresa y horros lo mira:

"tatsumi entonces hubiéramos conseguido pruebas para demostrar que el es culpable"

"no que no lo ves el es un capitán que tiene de su lado a los jueces al tribunal, aun cuando consiguieras las pruebas no funcionaria de nada saldría libre"

"entonces mostrémosle al pueblo no podrán hacer nada si todo el pueblo lo sabe"

"ya es muy tarde además el juez que lo ayudo ya debe estar muerto"

"¿tatsumi de que estas ablando?"

"naruto, me uní a nigth raid"

El silencio se apodero del ambiente, tatsumi rompiendo el silencio le dice:

"sabes no es muy tarde, naruto únete tú también solo entréganos a aria, ya verás juntos todo nigth raid cumplirá su objetivo"

"¿tatsumi de que objetivo hablas?"

"crear un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde las injusticias, corrupción y las basuras como estas no existan"

Naruto solo lo mira con tristeza y se desia si mismo:

"no..no otra vez"

"los nigth raid solo queremos traer la paz, la justicia y proteger al débil, por eso asemos esto por el pueblo para que no vivan con miedo"

"tatsumi tu no eres el primero que me dice eso, en parte entiendo tu dolor"

"¿de que hablas?"

"tus seres queridos han muerto asesinados frente a ti, ese dolor y odio te iso sumergirte en la oscuridad, creyendo que este camino lleno de sangre es el correcto, tu solo odias tatsumi tu sed de sangre meló dice"

Tatsumi con odio en sus ojos le dice:

"que estas diciendo, lo único que hago es luchar por el pueblo, por la justicia y por la paz que tiene eso de malo"

"que tu solo luchas por ti, no por los demás si lucharas por lo que dices no matarías encontraras el camino menos violento, tu solo tomas el camino fácil pero de verdad crees que esta masacre traerá consigo ese mundo que quieres, solo contribuyes al circulo de odio y generas mas y mas odio, nigth raid quiere una guerra"

"ya lo veras este camino no es el equivocado, traeremos la paz a la capital"

"tatsumi"

Naruto mira a tatsumi y mira la mirada de su antiguo enemigo y aliado óbito, tatsumi comienza a alegarse cuando naruto le dice:

"tatsumi, te prometo que are lazos entre la capital y konoha y cuando lo agá yo cambiare la capital al igual que salvare a tu pueblo sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre"

Tatsumi lo mira sorprendido viendo su rostro lleno de determinación y con unos ojos que le decían que era enserio.

…

Asta aquí el capitulo perdonen el retraso pero e estado ocupado así que lo siento, pero bueno espero les guste me encantan estas discusiones morales y son mis partes favoritas espero les gusten también, pues nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Akame ga kyubi 4

Pues gracias por sus comentarios y estaré mejorando eso espero muchas gracias y doy un aviso rápido talvez no suba capitulo la próxima semana ni la siguiente por cuestiones escolares

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kill ni naruto sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic creado por fans para fans

…

Akame ga kyubi 4: la reunión

Naruto volvía de sus compras de la capital después de su encuentro con tatsumi, llegando a su vieja casa abandonada se encuentra con aria ablando con lo que parece ser un niño de un pueblo cercano, el cual parece agradecido y pasa a retirarse del lugar sin notar a nuestro rubio quien confuso se acerca a aria y le pregunta:

"¿ese era un niño? Y ¿Por qué estaba aquí?"

"se había perdido así que se acercó a pedir indicaciones"

Naruto solo mira a aria sorprendido, esta al notarlo lo mira con enojo y le dice:

"¿Por qué me miras asi?"

Naruto solo sonríe y le dice de manera feliz:

"pues que llevamos 3 días viviendo aquí y no he sentido ninguna intensión asesina por parte tuya incluso ayudaste a ese niño perdido estoy orgulloso de ti datteballo"

Aria solo se sonroja para luego golpear en la cara a un desprevenido naruto que no selo esperaba, está refunfuñando se mete enfurecida azotando la puerta, un naruto chibi esta tirado en el suelo con la marca del puño de aria en su cara, en so escucha a alguien acercándose a lo que voltea para ver al mismo niño que hablaba con aria ase unos momentos:

"ho eres ese niño que te trae de regreso"

"mi nombre es tim y estoy aquí para advertirles de algo"

"¿de algo?"

"veras como esa one-chan fue muy amable de decirme el camino de regreso les quiero devolver el favor diciéndoles que tengan cuidado en la capital de noche"

"¿Por qué?"

"ay rumores sobre un asesino en serie que anda suelto por ahí ya lleva barias víctimas y no quisiera que la one-chan fuera una"

"no te preocupes no dejare que eso pase"

"gracias entonces me voy adiós"

Naruto se despide a distancia del niño mientras el comienza a pensar, un asesino en serie será mejor que entre en acción antes que mate a mas.

Ese mismo día de noche nuestro querido rubio estaba parado en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la capital viendo toda la capital intentando encontrar al asesino, nada nuevo en tres horas hasta que be algo inusual be a sakura naruto se sorprende a lo cual él se pregunta si kakashi la envió aquí a ayudarlo a lo cual el se acerca a ella sakura que lo mira sin decir nada solo se alega corriendo, naruto la persigue pero pierde su rastro pero es sorprendido al ver a kakashi parado detrás de el a lo que el dice sorprendido:

"Kakashi-sensei por que esta aquí"

Kakashi no responde y se alega corriendo naruto lo persigue asta llegar a lo que parece ser la plaza, lo malo kakshi ya no estaba naruto nada mas se preguntaba que estaba pasando aquí pero es sorprendido al ver a sasuke quien estaba parado enfrente de el, naruto no podía creerlo sasuke solo corre en dirección a moviendo de forma rara los brazos, pero para su sorpresa de sasuke este recibe un puñetazo por parte de naruto en el rostro que lo manda a volar 2 metros de distancia este sasuke solo se levanta cubriéndose la cara con dolor y se dice asi mismo:

"es imposible ¿acaso vio atreves de mi teigu?"

Naruto solo lo mira seria mente para decirle luego:

"sasuke teme como te atreves a venir en mi misión en solitario tu kakashi y sakura por que vinieron yo puedo con esto solo maldito teme te destrozare"

El falso sasuke tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza con una mirada confusa mientras pensaba, no nosedio cuenta pero nunca había visto a alguien golpear tan fuerte a sus seres queridos (nota me saltare la explicación del poder del asesino pues quienes ya hayan visto la serie ya sabrán como funciona) bueno no importa lo intentare de otra manera, en ese instante el falso sasuke desaparece y aparece una falsa sakura la cual se acerca a naruto con una sonrisa sin esperar que increíble mente se alega con miedo de el, naruto solo e dice:

"sakura-chan porque me sonríes así cuando ases eso solo significa una cosa pero no hice nada malo ahora"

La falsa sakura solo tiene otra gota de sudor con mirada confusa y piensa para si misma, ahora le tiene miedo no se quien sea este chico pero tiene relaciones raras con sus seres querido, bien no importa lo are o trabes, la falsa sakura es remplazada por un falso kakashi el cual lo mira y se acerca a un naruto inmóvil el asesino piensa que a dado en el clavo y mientras se acerca para lograr su asesinato es sorprendo siendo tomado por la ropa por el rubio quien le dice:

"kakashi traer a sakura, sasuke y usted aquí en esta misión que usted me dio en solitario ya vera"

El asesino no esperaba lo que le sucede cuando el rubio saca una mini botella de sus bolsillos y dice:

"esta es una botella súper picante, la use en la comida de aria antes de irme me pregunto como estará"

Mientras tanto aria.

Aria come su comida tranquila cuando siente algo muy picante en ella en ese instante comienza a escupir fuego de su boca mientras grita:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MUY PICANTE, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Devuelta con naruto

El asesino solo reza por que no pase lo que el piensa, mientras naruto solo tiene una mirada diabólica en su rostro, metiendo la mini botella picante en su boca asiendo que este comience a correr por todos lados escupiendo fuego y gritando.

Lo que naruto ve, un kakashi escupiendo fuego, corriendo y gritando por agua, lo que en realidad es nuestro asesino escupiendo fuego, gritando por agua y corriendo por todas partes, para cuando el picante se pasa el asesino piensa, esta maldito primero me golpea, luego me tiene miedo y ahora me ase una tortura maldito lo matare enseguida, cuando dijo eso naruto se sorprende de ver que kakashi se transforma en un hombre alto rubio y con una mirada psicópata y enojada, alo cual naruto dice:

"un jutsu de transformasion"

"lo siento pero no, no me transforme lo que viste fue una ilusión echa por mi teigu"

Decía el asesino señalando a un extraño ojo verde metálico en su frente, a lo cual naruto pone su mano en su barbilla y dice:

"ya veo se trata de un genjutsu"

"no se lo que es eso"

"ese ojo debe ser un doujutsu igual al sharingan"

"NO SE DE QUE ME ABLAS"

"si no es doujutsu entonces es un kekkei genka"

"NO ES NADA DE ESO SEA LO QUE SEA, el caso es que puedo ver el futuro y a ser ilusiones crees poder vencerme"

El asesino solo sonríe pero su sonrisa cambia a una de preocupación, vemos a un asesino chibi rodeado de un ejército de narutos chibis los cuales lo miran y le dicen:

"¿pudiste ver esto? dattebayo"

Un minuto después

Un asesino golpeado y noqueado en el piso y un naruto estirándose victorioso y diciéndose así mismo:

"eso fue fácil ni sennin mod necesite"

Pero su confianza se desvaneció al voltear y ver que el asesino se escapo aprovechándose de su distracción, naruto solo tenia una palabra en su mente maldición, a lo cual escucha un grito provenir de un callejón, naruto preocupado corre al callejón encontrando al asesino siendo apuñalado por una katana cayendo muerto y rebelando a su asesino que era akame la cual dice:

"objetivo eliminado misión cumplida"

"tu o trabes teme"

"o pero si es el rubio de antes"

"me llamo naruto"

"eso no importe bienes con nosotros"

"¿de que abl-"

Naruto es interrumpido por un golpe en la nuca causado por leone quien lo ataco por sorpresa dejándolo inconsciente.

Unas horas después

Naruto abre lenta mente sus ojos para darse cuenta de que esta en un lugar raro y esta amarrado con unos extraños hilos metálicos, frente a el ay una silla elegante sobre unas escaleras entonces escucha pisadas y be a una mujer de cabello blanco y corto con un parche, y en lugar de brazo tenia una prótesis mecánica verde, naruto en realidad solo miraba sus pechos y cuerpo diciendo:

"esta es la capital aun sin brazo ni ojo es bastante llamativa"

Aquella mujer se percata de el y le dice:

"asi que despertaste, bien llamare a los demás y hablaremos"

Unos 10 minutos después naruto esta rodeado por todos los miembros de nigth raid, naruto voltea de un lugar a otro viendo a los miembros, una peli morada con un fabuloso cuerpo y vestido chino, un extraño tipo con cabello negro en forma de tupe, la misma rubia que los estafo a el y tatsumi el primer día en la capital, la chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos llamada akame, a tatsumi, un chico de pelo verde y una chica de cuerpo pequeño y pelo rosa, naruto solo sele queda mirando ala peli rosa la cual lo nota y le dice:

"¿Qué miras?"

Naruto solo se sonroja y le dice:

"nada solo es que siempre me han parecido atractivas las chicas con pelo rosa"

Una chibi peli rosa solo se sonroja y con enojo empieza a patear al rubio chibi asta que es detenida por tatsumi el cual le dice:

"detente mine sabes por que estamos aquí"

"lose..mmmmm…te matare entendiste"

Naruto solo mira a mine y aun cuando recibe una amenaza de muerte este solo la mira con sonrojo y dice:

"no puedo evitarlo"

La mujer peli blanca se sienta en la silla y dice:

"suficiente empecemos esta reunión, uzumaki naruto sabes por que estas aquí"

"no"

"que rápido, bien pues es por que te tenemos una propuesta, te gustaría unirte a night raid"

"¿unirme a ustedes por que?"

"por parte de tatsumi piensa que tu serias un valioso aliado, y por parte de akame piensa que serias demasiado problemático para tenerte de enemigo"

"enserio pues"

"aun no acabo, veras como tu sabrás la capital esta podrida, la injusticia y la crueldad reinan, todo culpa de un hombre"

"el ministro"

En ese instante naruto recibe una patada por parte de mine quien le dice:

"no interrumpas a najenda"

"abecés no entiendo por que tengo debilidad por las peli rosas"

Najenda detiene a mini y sigue ablando:

"asi es la misión de night raid es ayudar al ejército revolucionario a derrocar ala capital, como tu sabrás somos asesinos y nuestros objetivos son nobles y políticos corruptos solo asesinamos basuras para asi crear un nuevo mundo donde las injusticias y maldades no existan"

" y si dijera que no"

"pues nada te podrás ir tranquilo pero nos aseguraríamos de que no le digas a nadie de este lugar, pero si te metes en nuestro camino no tendremos mas opción que matarte"

"pues diré que no lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos de night raid y aun que me amenacen de muerte no me detendré seguiré interfiriendo con ustedes, lo único que hacen es una masacre y yo prometí a tatsumi que cambiaría la capital sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre"

"me dices que seguirás interrumpiendo nuestros planes y luchando contra nosotros, a pesar de estar ahora a nuestra merced y que podríamos matarte aquí y ahora"

"eso no lo había pesado pero no me importara pelear"

"de acuerdo suéltenlo"

Todo el mundo se sorprende a las órdenes de najenda la cual dice:

"solo una cosa no tendremos piedad si nos volvemos a ver"

Momentos después vemos a najenda parada en la ventana viendo como naruto se alega pera luego escuchar a leona entrar y decirle:

"estas segura de esto"

"si"

"¿Por qué?"

"sencillo lo vi en sus ojos la mirada de alguien esperanzado con determinación y voluntad fuerte no podría conversarlo aun"

"¿de que balas?"

"ese chico necesita un golpe de realidad y cuando lo tenga el vendrá con nosotros, solo necesita dar una mirada en lo que es la oscuridad de la capital para darse cuenta de ello solo es cuestión de tiempo la oscuridad lo consumirá igual que a nosotros"

Mientras se puede ver a mine con su teigu apuntando a naruto y dice:

"no entiendo a najenda, dejar ir a este tipo cuando ya dijo que se metería en nuestros planes y además podría decirle a alguien de nuestra ubicación"

Mine baja su arma cuando tatsumi quien está detrás de ella le dice:

"es por que najenda confía en que el vendrá con nosotros una bes que sus ideales infantiles se rompan"

"enserio crees que eso pase"

"eso paso con migo, además najenda me dijo una bes, la capital es un cielo oscuro las luciérnagas que vuelan en el solo son devoradas por los cuervos, si vuelas con luz en la oscuridad solo aras que te maten o que apagues tu luz y eso le pasara a el"

Naruto antes de alegarse mas voltea ala base de los nigth raid y dice:

"nigth raid ya verán los detendré y cambiare la capital sin matar a nadie"

Dos días después

Un naruto chibi sucio y apoyándose en un bastón de madera llega a su casa temporal el cual se dice:

"maldito nigth raid su base estaba en lo mas profundo del bosque por su culpa me perdí dos días los golpeare a todos cuando los vuelva a ver"

En eso una aria sale corriendo de la casa en dirección a naruto elcual la mira y le dice con una sonrisa:

"ho aria ya bol-"

Pero es interrumpido por un puñetazo el cual lo tira al suelo y este se dice:

"¿por que las mujeres me golpean?"

Increíble mete aria derrama lágrimas mientras le dice:

"idiota por que tardaste tanto estaba preocupada pensé que me dejarías sola"

Naruto le dice:

"claro que no"

Aria deja de llorar cuando be a naruto sonriéndole tirado en el piso:

"nunca te dejaría sola aria solo me tarde un poco pero tu sigues siendo mi amiga y yo nunca abandono a un amigo datteballo"

Aria lo mira sonríe y le dice:

"gracias naruto"

"de nada ahora me podrías ayudar a levantarme llevo dos días sin comer y no puedo levantarme"

Una aria chibi solo lo mira con una gota de sudor en la cabeza a un naruto chibi tirado en el piso sin poder moverse.

Un día después

Un naruto chibi esta cargando un monton de cagas y bolsas en lo que parece ser un parque, mientras una aria chibi tararea frente a el cargando una muy pequeña bolsa, naruto le dice:

"podría haber venido solo a comprar los víveres"

"si pero podrías haberte ido como ase dos días y no quiero eso o trabes"

"ya dije lo siento, además estas cajas no son de víveres son de ropa solo tres bolsas y la que traes en la mano son de comida"

"necesito ropa nueva llevo días sin comprar, por cierto donde consigues el dinero"

"de unos trabajos golpeando monstruos y entregando criminales verdaderos criminales"

En eso empieza a llover naruto y aria comienza a buscar un lugar donde cubrirse, pero se encuentran con una multitud de personas rodeando el centro del parque y con soldados dentro de la multitud, naruto con curiosidad se acerca con aria detrás de el, lo que naruto be lo deja sin palabras, sentada frente al reloj una chica de cabello naranja en cola de caballo a lado de ella un perro con musculos comiéndose una pierna tirado enfrente de ellos unas tijeras gigantescas con sangre, naruto reconoce las tijeras de su ultimo encuntro con night raid, naruto lleno de ira comienza a caminar con la intensión de golpear a ese perro y su dueña cuando una mano lo detiene es aria quien lo mira con seriedad y le dice:

"no lo agás, cálmate no queremos llamar la atención"

Naruto esta enojado pero aria tenia razón, naruto solo pensaba esta es la oscuridad de la capital los soldados tienen derecho total de matar a sus criminales, no tener piedad y de forma tan cruel no esto solo es una formalidad la verdadera oscuridad es mucho mas densa, naruto aprieta el puño, aria lo mira preocupada pero naruto se voltea y le dice:

"estoy mas decidido que nunca luchare para evitar este tipo de cosas ya sea la capital o el ejército revolucionario"

Naruto se retira del lugar con aria la cual sonríe y piensa, este es naruto podrá ser un idiota, pervertido, bromista y molesto, pero el ya a visto la oscuridad de la capital no una sino tres veces aun asi no cae en la oscuridad ni el odio y cre en el benefisio de la duda dándole a personas como yo una segunda oportunidad, el cielo es oscuro y cuando una luciérnaga intenta bolar en el, es devorada por los cuervos o apaga su luz para luego convertirse en un cuervo, pero naruto es distinto el no apaga su luz sin importar que el no huye delos cuervos el los enfrenta el es la luciérnaga que no se rinde y sigue volando asta convertirse en una estrella que ilumine este podrido mundo y traiga esperanza, eso es naruto una luz en la oscuridad.

…...

Primero dijo lo siento por los que esperaban que salvara a sheele pero su muerte es parte de mi plan para esta historia, en parte me gusta dar un origen a los villanos pues yo creo que nadie es malo por que si todo tiene un por que y los villanos con historia y pasado son los mejores por eso la historia y pasado de aria y planeo mas historias asi con el resto de personajes que no tienen o que en el manga y seria no se mencionan ustedes que opinan de eso gracias por leer este fanfic :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Akame ga kyubi

…sor presa se que dije que no abra capitulo esta semana ni la siguiente pero se me ocurrió que podría escribir los capítulos una semana antes para si poder tener toda la próxima semana para estudiar y luego cuando tuviera tiempo ir subiéndolos, espero les guste este capitulo pues será nuestro primer mini arco de tres capítulos disfrútenlo.

…...

No soy dueño de akame ga kill ni naruto estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic echo por fans para fans.

…

Akame ga kyubi: batalla en el mar-pate 1 las tres bestias

Konoha oficina del hokage

Kakashi sentado en su escritorio leyendo su libro icha icha Paradise, pero es interrumpido por shikamaru quien entra en la oficina asustando a kakashi quien esconde su libro en su espalda, shikamaru se acerca y le dice:

"hokage-sama e vuelto"

"ho shikamaru, ¿como estuvo tu misión?"

"fue muy molesta pero cumplida, recupere los documentos desaparecidos del 4 hokage"

"muy bien echo y ¿que dicen esos documentos?"

"vera hokage-sama los documentos dicen cosas muy interesantes"

"¿que cosas?"

"sobre el nuevo continente"

Kakashi mira de forma seria a shikamaru quien le devuelve la mirada, kakashi solo pensaba que tendrá que ver minato-sensei con el nuevo continente que dice el pergamino que ase años atrás se perdió.

En la capital palacio del emperador

El emperador un niño de pelo verde y vestido como uno acompañado del primer ministro un hombre gordo viejo de pelo largo, arrodillados frente a el estaba una mujer de piel pálida y cabello largo azul junto a ella tres personas vestidas de traje un anciano un niño y un adulto de pelo largo y rubio, la mujer pálida de cabello comenzó a hablar:

"su alteza vengo del frente con otra victoria de la capital sobre sus enemigos"

"muy bien echo general esdeath en recompensa por su trabajo le daré cualquier cosa que pida"

"muy bien su alteza entonces que diría si le dijera que me justaría casarme"

Tanto el primer ministro como el emperador estaban confusos pero el joven emperador comenzó a hablar:

"así que está en la edad bueno pues porque no intenta con el primer ministro es un buen hombre"

"su alteza"

"cierta mente es un buen tipo pero no es mi tipo"

El ministro suspira de alivio mientras el joven gobernante habla:

"¿pues qué tipo de hombre querría?"

"me alegra que pregunte su alteza tengo una lista de los requisitos para mi hombre ideal"

El emperador empezó a leer la lista para Lugo ser interrumpido por el primer ministro:

"su alteza olvida el otro asunto que teníamos que hablar con esdeath"

"ho cierto, general esdeath le pido por favor que ayude a la capital a liberarse de un grupo de asesinos que a atormentado a mi pueblo los night raid"

"muy bien su alteza pero tengo entendido que todos los miembros de night raid son usuarios de teigu así que me gustaría reclutar un grupo de 6 usuarios de teigu que me ayudaran a derrotar a nigth raid"

"muy bien considérelo echo"

"gracias su alteza"

Fuera del trono del emperador esdeath está caminando con sus hombres las 3 bestias y les dice:

"bien ustedes ya saben que hacer"

El mas viejo le dice:

"entendido esdeath-sama"

Dos días después en la base de night raid.

Los miembros de night raid estaban en una reunión najenda la líder les dice:

"tengo malas noticias, una serie de asesinatos a personas inocentes han empezado a surgir y lo peor de todo esta inculpando a night raid por ello"

Tatsumi con ira y enojo dice:

"como se atreven a hacer eso matar en nombre de night raid, deben pegar por ello"

"lose tatsumi lo aran, les enseñaremos las leyes de los asesinos"

Konoha, la capital y night raid empiezan a moverse todo en una dirección desconocida y sin que nadie se diera cuanta algo en las sombras se ocultaba.

En algún lugar desconocido y oscuro fuera de los territorios de la capital, una sombra camina asta que se detiene mirando algo enfrente luego se arrodilla y habla:

"¿que debo hacer mi señor?"

Una voz misteriosa comienza a hablar:

"tu sabes mi siervo"

"si mi señor"

Al día siguiente

Nos encontramos en la capital en un enorme crucero lleno de gente vestida elegante mente, podemos ver a una aria vestida con un elegante vestido rojo junto a ella un naruto vestido de traje pero de un peculiar color naranja, aria lo mira y le dice:

"mmm si serás un traje de color naranja, que mal gusto tienes"

"no puedo evitarlo con otro color sería muy incómodo"

Aria nota que naruto no se ha quitado la cinta en su cabeza y le dice:

"ni para una fiesta de clase como esta te quitas esa cinta"

"no puedo quitármela esta cinta representa mi lealtad a mi pueblo y unión a sus hermanos shinobi"

"¿Qué es un shinobi?"

"un ninja, la gente de este continente no sabe nada"

"de todas formas me debes agradecer por poder venir a este elegante evento"

"ni lo digas lo recuerdo bien"

Flash back

Naruto estaba escribiendo en un pergamino su próximo mensaje para kakashi cuando de repente una aria muy animada entra en su habitación gritándole:

"NARUTO NO ADIVINARAS LO QUE ME DIERON EN LA CAPITAL"

"¿que te dieron?"

"veras cuando estaba comprando"

"OYE VOLVISTE A COMPRAR MAS COSAS CON MI DINERO"

"si pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante fue que un hombre estaba repartiendo esto"

Aria saca de su bolsillo 2 boletos los cuales naruto mira sorprendido y le dice:

"boletos ¿para que?"

"una fiesta en un crucero ho ase tiempo que no iba a una fiesta de la alta sociedad"

"eso suena divertido de segura abra comida deliciosa y hermosas chicas"

Naruto piensa en las dos cosas cuando es golpeado por aria quien le dice:

"te acabo de escuchar ni siquiera se te ocurra"

Naruto traga saliva viendo a una enojada aria.

Fin flash back

Naruto y aria disfrutaban del crucero explorándolo por un rato, naruto comiendo mientras aria hablaba con algunas personas, pero naruto se detuvo cuando escucha una canción de una flauta naruto está confundido pero es interrumpido cuando nota que todas las personas en el barco están inconscientes naruto piensa, esto es como un genjutsu, naruto camina a una aria inconsciente poniéndole la mano encima y diciendo:

"dispersión"

Aria despierta y dice:

"¿que esta pasando aquí?"

"no lo se pero siento sed de sangre"

"¿Qué?"

"lo que escuchaste esto se pone peligroso"

Naruto ase una posición de manos y un clon aparece en una nube de humo:

"aria tu y este clon pongan a salvo a los pasajeros"

"¿y tu?"

"iré por esa sed de sangre"

Naruto camina en dirección a la sed de sangre, encontrándose con tatsumi quien está luchando con un hombre adulto vestido de traje negro y cabello largo y rubio, tatsumi retrocede después de un choque de su espada con el hacha del rubio el cual le dice:

"mi nombre es daidara y será un placer conseguir experiencia matándote"

"ha, no lo creo te veré en el infierno"

Tatsumi ataca pero es recibido por un puñetazo de bulat el cual le dice:

"idiota, pon mas atención tu oponente te tendía una trampa sino fuera por mi hubieras muerto"

Daidara mira bulat y a tatsumi empezando a decirles:

"ho eres muy bueno toda la gente en el barco está dormida pero tu no"

"esa música no puede calmar mi sed de sangre"

"jeje te apuñalaste a ti mismo para evitar que la música te afectara"

"tatsumi, presta atención te enseñare como lucha un asesino de verdad"

Bulat pone sus manos en el suelo y grita:

"INCURSIO"

En eso un gigantesco monstruo aparece y se convierte en una armadura que cubre el cuerpo de bulat, daidara se emociona y dice:

"este tipo matándolo ganare mucha experiencia"

en eso daidara se dirige a atacarlo, de la nada liver y nyau aparecen detrás de bulat para un ataque sorpresa, tatsumi intenta advertirle pero antes de poder hablar, liver y nyau son golpeados por bulat quien increíble mente logra patear a los dos y apunta su lanza a daidara el cual esta asustado pensando que morirá, pero para sorpresa de todo mundo en especial bulat la lanza es detenida por una mano sin problema alguno esa mano es de naruto, icreible mente con un movimiento de su mano arroga a bulat legos sorprendiendo a todos:

"soy naruto uzumaki y no dejare que alimenten esa sed de sangre"

Daidara sorprendido le dice:

"tu ¿acaso eres un refuerzo enviado por esdeath-sama"

"no se quien es esa"

"¿no lo sabes? ¿entonces por que?"

"digamos que no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos de night raid así que lucho por evitar muchos de sus asesinatos"

"no lo entiendo pero veo que eres fuerte así que pelea con migo"

"¿he?"

"si peleamos y te mato de seguro ganare mucha experiencia"

Pero daiadra es detenido por liver quien le dice:

"basta daidara si te salvo esta de nuestro lado nos ayudara a asesinar a estos miembros de night raid"

"en realidad no are tal cosa, yo vine aquí para evitar cualquier muerte no matare a nadie"

Todos lo miran y liver le dice:

"mocoso acabas de suicidarte todos aquí vinimos con la intensión de matar y te inter pondrás en nuestro camino prepárate para las consecuencias"

Naruto esquiva un ataque por la espalda de daidara y su hacha para luego ser atacado por la espalda por nyau quien intenta apuñalarlo pero naruto con facilidad esquiva sus ataques posterior mente golpea a nyau con un golpe de sumo en su abdomen lanzándolo legos de el, naruto salta esquivando dos hachas voladoras lanzadas a el cayendo detrás de daidara golpeándolo y dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, esto sor prende a todo el mundo, liver le dice:

"mocoso no eres normal venciste a daidara y nyau de manera tan sencilla pero eso acaba aquí"

"estoy de acurdo"

Bulat aparece de tras de liver intentando matarlo pero es interceptado por naruto quien aparece detrás de el y en un movimiento lo toma por el braso y lo lanza contra el piso, liver aprovecha para alegarse, tatsumi aparece intentando decapitar a naruto pero este lo bloquea fácil mente con su kunai, tatsumi intenta barias veces matar a naruto con su espada pero todas son bloqueadas por su kunai.

Bulat recuperándose ataca a naruto mientras este está distraído con tatsumi, increíble mente naruto patea a tatsumi lejos y voltea para detener a bulat y golpearlo fuerte mente en la cabeza estrellándolo en el suelo, el yelmo de su armadura se agrieta en el piso sorprendiendo a tasumi y liver:

"ríndanse soy demasiado fuerte para ustedes, mientras este aquí no mataran a nadie"

Tatsumi lleno de ira le grita:

"POR QUE NARUTO POR QUE ASES ESTO ESTOS TIPOS ASESINARON A MUCHA JENTE INOSENTE EN NOMBRE DE NIGHT RAID"

"lose"

"¿entonces por que?"

"te prometí que cambiaría a la capital sin derramar sangre"

Naruto y tatsumi son interrumpidos por un ataque de agua que impacta a naruto se trata de liver quien aprovecha para atacarlo:

"lo siento pero es muy peligroso después de todo es un enemigo"

Sorprendiendo a liver naruto na parece haber sufrido daño aparente naruto lo mira y le dice:

"bien si será asi los obligare a retirarse por la fuerza"

De repente barios pilares de agua se forman alrededor de liver, naruto escucha algo y al voltearse be a bulat poniéndose de pie junto a tatsumi, naruto voltea nueva mente viendo a liver acompañado de daidara y nyau los cuales parecen haberse recuperado naruto solo piensa, bien si tengo que luchar contra todos al mismo tiempo tendré que usarlo, todos esta confundidos naruto acaba de cerrar sus ojos y sentarse en el suelo en posición de loto sin mover ni un musculo, tatsumi y nyau aprovechan para intentar matar al rubio pero para su sorpresa naruto bloque sus ataques con los ojos serados al abrirlos se be que sus ojos azules desaparecieron y en su lugar ahí un par de ojos que se asemejan a los de un sapo bulta aparece detrás de el y liver enfrente abos intentan matarlo pero naruto salta esquivando sus ataques mientras cae con sus dos pies patea a bulat y liver al mismo tempo lanzándolos a distintos lados y con sus dos manos golpea a tatsumi y nyau quienes se quedan en el piso adoloridos, daidara intenta un ataque sorpresa pero naruto detiene sin problemas su hacha con una sola mano para luego con la otra golpearlo asiéndolo soltar su teigu y lanzándolo asía uno de los muros del barco.

Todos lo miran sorprendidos y bulat piensa, no puede ser enserio no tiene teigu aun asi pudo dominarnos a los 5 sin problemas este tipo es peligroso.

De repente naruto salta esquivando uno delos ataques de agua de liver quien no se rinde y le lansa mas pero increíble mente naruto los esquiva todos corriendo y saltando de un lugar a otro, tatsumi quien cree que naruto no sabe de el intenta cortarlo por la espalda pero naruto lo esquiva para luego estirar su pierna pateando a tatsumi lanzándolo contra uno de los barandales del barco casi rompiéndolo en el impacto, bulat aparece intentando darle con su lanza pero naruto la detiene y la arroga con todo y bulat estrellándola en una pared y atravesándola en el acto, naruto vuelve a saltar esquivando los ataques de agua de liver, nyau toca su flauta intentando afectar a naruto quien se marea un poco daidara aprovecha y arroga su hacha la cual se parte en dos pero el rubio se recupera rápida mente y lanza dos kunai bloqueando el ataque.

Liver se pone a pensar, este mocoso es peligroso esta a un nivel completa mente diferente al nuestro esta al nivel de esdeath-sama, naruto sigue esquivando y devolviendo ataques, naruto domina a las tres bestias y los dos miembros de night raid con una relativa facilidad, naruto deja de moverse por un momento y mira para arriba preocupado, pero esta distracción ase que reciba un puñetazo por parte de bulat tirándolo en el suelo, bulat intenta aprovechar para apuñalar a naruto pero para su sorpresa este reacciona esquivándolo y saltando unos metros de distancia.

Todos miran confundidos a naruto quien tiene una cara de preocupación y mira asía el cielo, naruto aprieta el puño y dice:

"es imposible nadie en este continente tiene una cantidad de chakra tan poderosa y se acerca"

Bulat lo escucha y le dice:

"¿de que hablas?"

"no hay tiempo tienen que irse ya"

Tatsumi lo mira con ira y le dice:

"te lo dijimos no nos iremos sin cumplir nuestra misión"

"si se quedan todos podrían morir rápido cada ves esta mas cerca"

Daidara tiene una mirada confusa y dice:

"no entiendo a este loco ¿Qué se acerca?"

Nyau mira así a el cielo y nota algo a lo que dice:

"daidara, liver miren eso"

Daidara, liver tatsumi y bulat mira al cielo notando un pequeño punto negro el cual esta callendo en dirección a ellos narutro dice:

"ho no ya es muy tarde"

bulat lo mira y le dice:

"hoye ¿tú sabes qué es eso y por qué se dirige aquí?"

"no se que es ni por que esta en dirección a nosotros pero si se que esa cosa tiene un chakra maligno y muy poderoso"

Liver lo mira con extrañeza y le dice:

"¿chakra?"

Bulat notando que ese punto negro esta cada ves mas cerca grita:

"TATSUMI RETI-"

Pero no alcanzo a decirlo por completo pues el objeto cayo en el barco ocasionando una explosión de aire que destruye el barco por completo, a lo legos en un bote salva vidas aria, el clon de naruto y los pasajeros inconscientes habían escapado unos minutos antes, aria mira la destrucción del barco y grita:

"¡NARUTO!"

El clon intenta calmar a aria

"aria cálmate el está bien"

"¿como lo sabes?"

"porque si el estuviera muerto yo abría desaparecido mientras este aquí el estará bien"

Aria se calma pero mira preocupada lo que queda del barco, mientras en los escombros del barco que flotan a la deriva se encuentra un tatsumi quien se aferra a uno de ellos para flotar, tatsumi mira a todos lados para encontrarse con un bulat tirado flotando y lastimado sin su armadura en el agua, bulat reacciona miramdo a tatsumi, tanto bulat y tatsumi cambian su vista en dirección a una escena que los deja sorprendidos a ambos, un naruto parado sobre el agua con su traje arruinado y destrozado en de su braso izquierdo y pie derecho cargando en su hombro derecho a nyau en el izquierdo a liver y detrás de el un daidara aferrándose a un pedazo del barco para flotar, naruto dice con cansancio:

"lo logre los salve dattebayo"

Nyau, liver y daidara estaba impresionados, naruto estaba lastimado y cansado por haberlos salvado, nadie podía creerlo naruto arriesgo su vida para salvar a las 3 bestias, pero todos voltearon a ver el agua al escuchar pasos acercándose lo mas preocupante fue que están sobre el agua, apareciendo frete a todos un hombre de túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y no dejaba ver nada todos lo miran preocupados y naruto dice:

"este maldito uso un jutsu de viento para destruir el barco, ¿quien eres?"

Continuara…

…

Hasta aquí el capitulo esperen por la segunda parte espero les guste, y por aquí empiezo a alegarme de la historia original y crear mi propio camino nuevos personajes sucesos diferentes cosas que espero les guste, en fin hasta la otra.


	6. Chapter 6

Akame ga kyubi 6

Aquí esta la 2 parte del mini arco de 3 capitulos batalla en el mar espero les guste.

…

No soy dueño de naruto ni akame ga kill estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic creado por fans para fans

…

Akame ga kyubi 6: batalla en el mar pate 2-sacrifisio

Situación actual

En konoha se recuperó un pergamino del 4 hokage con información del nuevo continente, la capital a dado su primer movimiento en contra de night raid en manos de esdeath, night raid a reaccionado y dos de sus asesinos fueron enviados a detenerlos, naruto quien se encontraba ahí se dispuso a detenerlos, pero un misterioso tipo cubierto por una túnica negra capas de usar ninjutu de viento destruyo el barco, ahora mismo tatsumi, bulat están agotados y lastimados, las tres bestias igual y naruto está en las mismas mientras enfrente de ellos se encuentra un hombre misterioso capas de usar chakra que pasara.

El ambiente es callado y lleno de misterio, naruto pone a nyau y liver en unos pedazos flotantes de lo que queda del barco mientras mira a aquel misterioso hombre y le dice:

"no se quien seas tu pero destruir ese barco con nosotros ahí eso significa que no bienes en son de paz"

El misterioso encapuchado asiente con la cabeza para luego señalar con dos manos increíble mente pálidas a tatsumi, bulat y las tres bestias, bulat dice:

"somos su objetivo maldición"

Bulat piensa, maldita sea estoy agotado y lastimado tatsumi igual ni siquiera las tres bestias podrían hacer algo ahora todo depende del rubio, naruto mira a al misterioso tipo y le dice:

"pues lamento informarte que no te dejara hacerlo"

Naruto se prepara para luchar pero increíble mente se tambalea un poco extrañado sin poder responder naruto recibe varios ataques puñetazos por parte del tipo misterioso, nyau lo nota y le dice a liver:

"maldición la flauta le esta afectando, tardo un poco pero al final le hizo efecto"

Naruto recibe varios golpes intenta responder pero el encapuchado bloquea y esquiva sus ataques de forma increíble y precisa naruto piensa, maldición no solo sabe ninjutsu sino que también sabe hacer taijutsu debo hacer algo o sino me matara kurama cuanto tiempo tomara para recuperarme de ese sonido de flauta, una voz resuena en la cabeza del rubio que no era suya la cual le dice:

"tardare unos 10 minutos en reparar el daño de esa flauta resiste mientras tanto"

"gracias kurama"

Fuera de la mente de naruto

Todos observa impresionados como naruto esta siendo dominado por el encapuchado, bulat toma a tatsumi del hombro y le dice:

"tatsumi escapemos rápido"

"¿aniki? Pero nuestra misión"

"no podemos hacer nada en este estado, además esa cosa esta detrás de nosotros y las tres bestias cuando acabe con el rubio vendrá tras nosotros sinos escapamos solo los matara a ellos"

"pero aniki naruto"

"no importa naruto solo es un estorbo después de todo tarde o temprano tendríamos que matarlo"

Tatsumi asiente el y bulat comienzan a nadar intentado no llamar la atención, alegándose sin que los noten, el encapuchado sigue golpeando al rubio cuando parece detenerse da un gran salto increíble de varios metros y cae justo enfrente de bulat y tatsumi, los cuales están impresionados y tatsumi tiene un rostro lleno de miedo tatsumi piensa, se dio cuenta pero como, esta sensación siento como si el fuera la muerte misma, ¿acaso esto es lo que sienten las personas alas que matamos?, esta y mas preguntas inundaban la mente de tatsumi quien estaba inundado de miedo desesperación y impotencia.

Bulat quien reacciona rápido toma a tatsumi y lo arroga a uno de los escombros flotantes del barco, bulat se sube a otro sacando su espada y poniéndose en guardia diciéndole a tatsumi:

"tatsumi recuerda esto el miedo es solo para la victima si nos inunda el miedo entonces no podremos a sernos llamar asesinos"

Increíble mente el encapuchado comienza a hablar:

"palabras de alguien que escapaba por miedo a morir"

"lo siento pero no temo a morir solo temo a perder a mis compañeros"

"asi que intentabas escapar para protegerlo a el"

El encapuchado mira a tatsumi, bulat lo mira y le dice:

"no te atrevas"

Pero solo lo ignora y dando otro salto aparece encima de tatsumi, sacando un kunai para asesinar a tatsumi, bulat grita:

"TATSUMI"

Pero por suerte para tatsumi el encapuchado es interceptado en el aire por una patada que lo arroga a estrellarse contra el agua, se trata de naruto quien salto ala misma altura, este enfurecido le dice:

"oye no creas que estoy pintado"

Naruto cae al agua tambaleándose un poco pero manteniéndose en pie, el encapuchado sale del agua parándose en esta, mira a naruto para luego decirle:

"he de decir que me sorprende encontrar a otro usuario de chakra aquí y a uno muy poderoso, pero puedo notar que estas lastimado y debilitado de tu pelea con ellos, aun así saltaste sabiendo que asi de debilitado no tienes posibilidad contra mi ¿Por qué?"

"hehe, te diré no me importa poner en peligro mi vida no me importa lo que pase con migo, yo los protegeré sin importar que, luchare por salvarlos a todos"

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, pero en especial a alguien a liver quien podía jurar que en naruto pudo ver la sombra de su viejo yo, liver pudo recordar asu viejo yo.

Flash back

"General liver tenemos que retirarnos"

El que decía esto era un bulat joven y vestido con ropa de soldados de la capital, frente a el un liver más joven y con ropa de general, los dos estaba peleando en un campo de batalla con sus soldados siendo acorralados por el enemigo, liver le dice:

"no podemos bulat no abandonare a mis hombres, no me importa lo que pase con migo, yo los protegeré sin importar que, luchare por salvarlos a todos"

Con esta palabras bulat dice:

"bien como usted quiera general"

Ambos bulat y liver se preparaban para pelear, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección al ejercito enemigo mientras gritan como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ala mañana siguiente bulat y liver estaban caminando de regreso a la capital habiendo salvado a sus soldados, pero son interceptados por soldados dela capital los cuales les dicen:

"general liver por órdenes del primer ministro que da bajo arresto por crímenes contra la capital"

Liver fue puesto bajo arresto por la capital, bulat intenta detenerlos pero liver le dice:

"basta bulat déjame aquí afrontare esto"

"pero capitán"

"retírate bulat yo me encargare de esto"

liver narra, es así como fui inculpado por crímenes que no ise pero acepte mi condena, mientras esperaba en mi celda por mi ejecución la conocí esdeath:

"Así que tú eres liver"

"que se le ofrece"

"tu querrías unirte a mi ejército"

"por qué debería hacerlo"

"pues e visto tu historial como general y pienso que ejecutarte sería un gran desperdicio"

"pues lo siento no puedo salir aun cuando saliera el ministro me volvería a encerrar"

"no lo ara te prometo total protección asta del primer ministro"

Esto impresiono a liver quien no pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuera admiración asía esdeath, a partir de ahí liver le fue total mente leal a esdeath cumpliendo cualquier misión sin importar que.

Fin flash back

Pero ahora era distinto liver sintió un enorme golpe cuando escucho las palabras de naruto era como si su versión joven lo estuviera regañando, liver no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima de su ojo al ver ese espíritu tan parecido a él en su juventud.

Pero el no era el único nyau miraba a naruto y solo pensaba en una cosa, ¿porque? Es un idiota, pero daidara miraba a naruto y al igual que liver recodaba.

Flash back

Un daidara de cuatro años estaba llorando, se notaba la razón la cual era un perro muerto frente a el una chica de 17 años con pelo rubio y lago llega abrasándolo y reconfortándolo, esta le dice:

"calma daidara tu one-chan a llegado"

"one-chan pupi esta esta"

"lo siento daidara, no pude salvarlo"

Daidara narra, mi one-chan jumi y yo vivimos huérfanos nuestros padres murieron cuando cumplí 3, mi one-chan fue mi padre y madre al mismo tiempo era muy fuerte por lo que trabajaba haciendo trabajos de caza recompensas, por ello siempre quise se fuerte como mi hermana no más fuerte siempre la admire por su fuerza pero un día.

Un poderoso monstruo ataco nuestro pueblo, un monstruo en forma de reptil ataca un pueblo destruyendo casas y aplastando personas, daidara intentaba escapar del monstruo pero cuando estaba por ser aplastado, su hermana jumi lo salva corriendo con el en sus brazos, a las afueras del pueblo jumi deja a daidara para luego voltear a ver el pueblo siendo destruido, daidara habla:

"one-san que asemos"

"lo siento daidara pero one-san tiene que salvar al pueblo"

"pero one-san"

"no te preocupes yo volveré te lo prometo"

Pero mi one-san no cumplió su promesa, dos hombre levantaban en los escombros el cuerpo de jumi, los hombre que se llevan el cadáver dicen:

"era muy fuete pero aun así no tuvo la experiencia necesaria era muy joven necesito mucha experiencia"

la narración vuelve, mi one-chan logro vencer al monstruo pero su herida era demasiado profunda y al final la infección la mato, entonces me decidí a volverme más fuerte, día tras día entrene por 10 años al final, Salí en busca del poder para volverme más fuerte en busca de experiencia, recorrí el mundo por unos 20 años hasta que llegue a la capital y la conocí esdeath.

"así que eres un general y el soldado mas fuerte la capital he"

"y tu ¿quieres desafiarme?"

"si seré el hombre más fuerte del mundo"

"eso lo veremos"

Me venció al ver su poder superior le jure lealtad absoluta y la seguí todo con tal de volverme mas fuerte y superarla algún día.

Fin flash back

Daidara podía ver a su hermana muerta pero no era ella era naruto el cual piensa de la misma forma que ella, las 3 bestias podían sentir como algo dentro de ellos cambiaba, todo por conocer a uzumaki naruto.

naruto estaba de pie frente al encapuchado y detrás esta tatsumi, el encapuchado desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volviendo a aparecer frente a naruto quien es tomado por sorpresa y golpeado fuerte mente en el estómago asiendo que naruto se ponga de rodillas, para luego ser pateado en la cabeza y lanzado legos dejando a tatsumi indefenso, tatsumi dice:

"maldición"

Tatsumi ataca al encapuchado de frente solo para ser resibido con una patada la cual lo deja de rodillas, el encapuchado ase una pose de manos y dece:

"estilo de viento jutsu espada de viento"

El aire alrededor comienza a juntarse en su kunai rodeándolo de una extraña hoja transparente, el encapuchado esta listo para asesinarlo, pero para sorpresa de todos bulat ataca por la espalda con su espada intentando matarlo, pero el encapuchado se voltea rápida mente cortando el brazo izquierdo de bulat esto deja a tatsumi sin palabras, por suerte para nuestros héroes naruto llega golpeando en la cabeza al encapuchado lanzándolo legos naruto le dice a tatsumi:

"rápido toma a tu compañero y corran de aquí"

naruto y el encapuchado comienzan un intercambio de golpes, pero lamentable mente el encapuchado sigue teniendo ventaja sobre el rubio aun con el sennin mod en uso, tatsumi sube a bulat a con el en el pedazo flotante en el agua.

"aniki estas bien"

"tatsumi"

"salgamos de aquí"

"no tatsumi es demasiado tarde para mi"

"¿de que balas?"

"estamos demasiado legos de la capital y estoy sangrando mucho no lo lograre"

"aniki"

"toma a incursio y escapa de aquí"

"aniki y tu"

"yo tengo un as bajo la manga"

Tatsumi toma la espada que es incursio y se la pone gritando:

"INCURSIO"

Tatsumi esta usando la armadura incursio saltando al agua comienza a nadar rápido con lágrimas en los ojos, bulat piensa adiós tatsumi lamento terminar esto asi, pero para su sorpresa tatsumi se detiene y no se mueve, bulat se preocupa de esto y para sorpresa de todos, tatsumi es lanzado fuera del agua devuelta con bulat, lo que sorprendió a todos no fue ver a tatsumi lanzado fuera del agua lo que los sorprendió fue ver una enorme raíz la cual lanzo a tatsumi, naruto grita:

"ESTILO MADERA"

"ho así que conoces el estilo madera"

"pero es imposible solo ay una persona en el mundo capas de usarlo el capitán yamato y el está en konoha entonces ¿cómo?"

"no es el único con células de hashirama"

"¿tienes células de hashirama?"

"que comes que adivinas"

"imposible quien demonios ere tu"

"jajjajajajajajajajajaja"

todos miraban como el encapuchado no paraba de reír, asta que este se detiene y les dice:

"enserio quieres saber quién soy yo pues aunque te lo mostrara no me reconocerían"

Todos lo miran con seriedad.

"pues bien te diré que si me derrotas te rebelare mi identidad"

"acepto"

Naruto y el encapuchado vuelven al intercambio de golpes, pero para desgracia de naruto aun sigue afectado por la flauta, por cada puño que acierta el recibe 3, aun así naruto no se rinde y sigue lanzando golpes esperando que uno funcione pero para su mala suerte ninguno parece afectarle en lo más mínimo, mientras que a naruto sus golpes si le están afectando, al final el encapuchado manda un fuerte golpe en el rostro al rubio el cual lo arroga legos sobre un pedazo del barco, naruto está muy golpeado intenta ponerse de pie pero el daño recibido no lo deja además del efecto de la flauta de nyau, naruto piensa, maldita sea kurama cuanto tiempo falta, la voz de kurama resuena en su cabeza y le dice:

"no tardaría tanto si no tuviera tanto que curar pero resiste solo unos segundos mas"

"lo siento kurama pero no tenemos tiempo"

El encapuchado a punta con su dedo pálido a naruto y de este sale disparada una espina enorme la cual está por atravesar a naruto, el cual cierra los ojos para sufrir menos, se escucha como la enorme espina impacta, tatsumi, bulat, liver y nyau no pueden creer lo que están viendo, la sangre sale disparada por todos lados, naruto abre los ojos y se sorprende con lo que esta viendo, un daidara atravesado por la espina que debería haberlo matado pero esto no termina aquí barias otras espinas salen por todas partes de su cuerpo destrozándolo, daidara se pone de rodillas, naruto lo mira con desesperación y le dice:

"¿por que no escapaste?"

"¿Por qué, preguntas?, por que te parece a ella"

"¿ella?"

"mi one-san, se parecen mucho, cuando te vi arriesgando tu vida para salvarnos sin importarte si mueres, podía jurar que la vi en ti así que si mueres ella también moriría"

Naruto comienza a derramar lagrimas.

"o vamos ponerte a llorar por un desconocido que intento matarte, jeje es irónico que muera salvándote"

Naruto no puede evitar seguir llorando por daidara

"oye me arias una promesa"

"si cualquier cosa"

"prométeme que no dejaras que nadie te asesine"

Naruto deja de llorar y se acerca a daidara estirando su puño y le dice:

"si te lo prometo, no dejare que nadie me mate y gracias"

"mi nombre es daidara"

Daidara le sonríe y estira también su puño, ambos puños chocan, deidara se cae del pedazo de barco sobre el cual se encontraban hundiéndose en el agua, mientras se va hundiendo, daidara piensa, no gracias a ti por recordarme porque quería experiencia uzumaki naruto, con este último pensamiento daidara muere y su cuerpo se hunde en las profundidades.

El encapuchado lo observa todo y después de que el cuerpo de daidara se hunde apunta su dedo nueva mente a naruto, pero es interrumpido por unos dragones hechos de agua los cuales lo atacan pero nuestro villano salta esquivando el ataque, pero es atacado por la espalda por nyau quien intenta apuñalarlo, por desgracia el encapuchado lo esquiva y en el acto tomando su brazo izquierdo y usando su jutsu de espada de viento le corta el brazo y lo patea asiéndolo caer en uno de los pedazos del barco quedando inconsciente, liver intenta darle con más ataques de agua pero el encapuchado los esquiva en el aire y cae sobre liver rompiéndole los dos brazos, nuestro villano se prepara para apuñalar a liver con su kunai, pero este recibe un puñetazo que lo saca volando, es naruto quien esta en modo kyubi pero sin capa.

Liver se sorprende al ver la apariencia de naruto, el cual esta cargando en su hombro a nyau pero increíble mente este no esta sangrando donde debería, naruto pone a nyau junto a liver, después pone sus manos en los brazos rotos de liver y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos están curados, liver no lo puede creer mira a naruto y le dice:

"no sé qué seas tú uzumaki naruto pero te doy las gracias"

"no te preocupes relájate yo me are cargo ahora"

Liver por primera bes sentía admiración a alguien que no es esdeath, liver sentía admiración asía naruto, liver piensa, daidara tenía razón es irónico de seguro que nyau siente lo mismo.

El encapuchado se pone de pie en el agua y voltea a ver a naruto el cual le dice:

"lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy listo, ise muchas promesas a muchas persona desde que llegue a este continente y no pienso romperlas, primero le prometí a aria que nunca la abandonaría, segundo le prometí a daidara que no dejaría que nadie me asesinaría y tercero la más importante le prometí a tatsumi que cambiaría la capital sin derramar sangre, asi que no te matare pero si te golpeare"

El encapuchado parado de un lado y naruto del otro ambos están por afrentarse, ninguno a usado su verdadero poder quien ganar.

Continuara...

…...

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y esperen con ansias la tercera parte nos vemos

…


	7. Chapter 7

Akame ga kyubi 7

E aquí la parte 3 y final del mini arco batalla en el mar espero les allá gustado y esta pate final les guste también, ablando de otra cosa agradezco mucho sus sugerencias deber dad gracias y si se preguntan por qué a nyau no le escribí su pasado es por que tengo planeadas cosas con el para futuro dicho esto comencemos. …

Naruto y akame ga kill son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores no soy dueño de nada este solo es un fanfic echo por fans para fans

…

Akame ga kyubi 7:batalla en el mar parte 3-la sombra

Situación actual

El barco en el cual se encontraban las 3 bestias, los dos miembros de night raid y naruto fue destruido por un misterioso sujeto capas de usar ninjutsu, bulat en un intento por proteger a tatsumi pierde su brazo y esta dispuesto a sacrificarse, naruto es seria mente dañado y cuando está a punto de ser asesinado daidara se sacrifica y le ase prometer a naruto que no dejara que lo maten, cuando el misterioso encapuchado está apunto de matar a liver, naruto lo detiene con su modo kyubi (sin capa) que clase de batalla nos espera y quien es este misterioso hombre.

Bulat sin un brazo y tatsumi con incursio puesta están viendo lo que podría ser un gran combate, por otra parte un liver cansado y junto a el un nyau sin un brazo e inconsciente, en el centro de todo esta naruto en su modo kyubi y frente a él está el misterioso encapuchado, el silencio y la tensión se sienten en el aire, pero el silencio es roto por el encapuchado el cual se lanza a gran velocidad, pero para su sorpresa naruto desaparece reapareciendo frente a el diciéndole:

"esta te la devuelvo"

Naruto da un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago del encapuchado el cual sale volando unos metros de distancia, este se recupera rápida mente pero no ve a naruto por ningún lado siendo sorprendido dos manos que salen del agua sosteniéndolo los tobillos, del agua surgen un montón de naruto apilados haciendo una cadena humana la cual levanta al encapuchado por los aires moviéndolo de un lado a otro, asta azotarlo en el agua la cual salpica por todos lados hundiendo al encapuchado en ella, fuera del agua naruto está parado sobre ella, liver le dice:

"¿lo venciste?"

"no, debe estar por salir en cualquier momento"

Bulat le dice a tatsumi en silencio:

"tatsumi tengo un plan as lo que te diga"

"aniki"

Unos 5 minutos pasan y cuando todos pensaban que no saldría, del agua algo comienza a salir algo enorme, mientras esto se va revelando todos están sorprendidos del tamaño de esa cosa pero el más sorprendido es naruto quien dice:

"no puede ser esa es la técnica del primer hokage"

La figura imponente que se encuentra frente a todos es un buda de madera de 100 brazos con 5 bocas, naruto no lo puede creer.

"el buda del primero pero este es mas pequeño"

Sobre la cabeza del buda esta el encapuchado el cual les dice:

"esta técnica es la mas poderosa que tengo, siendo sinceros no quería usarla pero las circunstancias me han echo tener que usarla"

La enorme estatua abre sus 5 bocas y de cada una se be una esfera de energía cada una de color distinto.

"adiós"

De las bocas salen disparados ataques de elementos distinto, agua, fuego, viento, tierra y rayo los cuales impactan y ocasionan una enorme explosión, bulat, tatsumi, liver y nyau salen volando cayendo en el agua todos observa el humo de la explosión y no pueden creer el enorme poder de la estatua de madera, la cual se mueve en dirección a ellos esta estatua se detiene gusto enfrente de los asesinos los cuales apenas pueden mantenerse a flote, el encapuchado que los mira de manera superior desde la cabeza de la estatua les dice:

"las tima por el chico pero bueno ustedes siguen salúdenme al rubio"

La estatua vuelve a abrir sus 5 bocas recargando su ataque todos están preocupados y con impotencia ate sus muertes, pero una sobra cubre al encapuchado el cual mira a arriba viendo un enorme sapo el cual cae sobre el y la estatua asiendo que esta sierre sus bocas provocando que su cabeza explote con la energía que no pudo ser lanzada, increíblemente el encapuchado sigue ileso la rana salta frente ala estatua en la cabeza de esta esta naruto el cual esta sonriendo, liver, bulat, tatsumi y nyau estan flotando en medio de estos dos titanes, bulat mira a tatsumi quien asiente y se sumerge en el agua, bulat mira a liver quien no puede apartar la mirada de estos titanes y a nyau el cual sigue inconsciente flotando boca arriba luego mira la estatua de madera la cual no tiene cabeza, mientras naruto dice:

"gracias gamakichi"

"ni lo menciones naruto"

El encapuchado piensa, invoco al sapo antes de que el ataque le diera es muy hábil si esto continua asi no tendré mas opción mas que retirarme pero antes debo intentar matar-, el encapuchado no termina su pensamiento al notar algo, no están los miembro de night raid ¿escaparon?, pero el encapuchado se sorprende al escucha algo el se voltea viendo a un bulat que por alguna extraña razón pudo subir en el buda de madera al hombro sin que se diera cuenta todo con un solo brazo, naruto también se sorprende en verlo, bulat los mira a ambos y les dice:

"se que si peleara con ustedes no podría vencerlos asi que me decidí por esto"

Bulat se quita su camisa rebelando una bomba en su pecho, liver reconoce la bomba y dice:

"esa bomba acaso tu bulat estás dispuesto a tanto con tal de cumplir tu misión"

Bulat tiene una sonrisa mientras dice:

"hora mismo tatsumi ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí asi que nos iremos todos juntos"

Bulat golpea su pecho detonando la explosión, gamakichi desaparece y naruto corre en dirección a liver y nyau, mientras el encapuchado intenta saltar legos, pero la luz de la explosión los cubre a todos.

Aria que junto al clon de naruto avían llegado al puerto poniendo a salvo a los inconscientes tripulantes, pero se sorprenden al ver a lo legos una enorme explosión, pero no eran los únicos, esdeath quien estaba cerca mira la explosión, al igual que leone quien está sobre el techo de un edificio, la explosión dura unos segundo pero luego se desvanece, aria asustada grita:

"NARUTO"

Aria corre en dirección al bote salvavidas pero es detenida por el clon de naruto:

"suéltame tengo que salvarlo"

"no te preocupes por el esta bien recuerda que mientras yo siga aquí entonces el no morirá"

Aria escucha esto y se calma pero su preocupación no desaparece, mientras tanto en una playa un tatsumi sale del mar tirándose en la playa y jadeando de cansancio:

"aniki, misión cumplida"

Tatsumi piensa que bulat lo logro, que las tres bestias, el encapuchado y naruto murieron en la explosión, pero lo que tatsumi no sabe es que ni naruto ni liver y nyau murieron, ahora mismo una esfera negra aparece saliendo del agua la cual al abrirse nos rebela aun naruto en modo ashura con liver y nyau en sus hombros, naruto dice:

"esa explosión era grande pero no muy efectiva, en fin yo podría sobrevivir muy fácil pero ellos no"

Antes de que la explosión los alcanzara naruto uso el modo ashura para con una gudoudama cubrirse a el, liver y nyau,

"bueno es hora de irse"

Naruto empieza a bolar legos, sin que naruto se diera cuenta alguien mas salía del agua era el encapuchado el cual tiene el cadáver de daidara el encapuchado dice:

"asi que tiene el poder del rikudou, eso será un problema"

El encapuchado mira por todos lados y dice:

"ese estúpido miembro de nigth raid, me asusto esa explosión no tiene la fuerza suficiente para matarme ni siquiera me rasguño, que frágiles son en la capital"

2 horas después barios botes de la capital buscaron los restos del barco y sus tripulantes, pero no encontraron nada y se dio por muertos a las 3 bestias, dos días después esdeath estaba frente a las lapidas de sus subordinados y esta dice:

"si murieron eso significa que eran débiles, después de todo el débil muere y el fuerte vive"

Mientras en night raid tatsumi daba la noticia a todos, najenda dice:

"es una lástima lo de bulat pero murió cumpliendo su misión y con naruto e de decir que es una lástima, pero se metió en nuestro camino y no había opción"

Leone la mira y le preguinta:

"¿y que ay con ese encapuchado?"

Najenda mira a todos sus subordinados y les dice:

"no lose pero lo mas segura es que fuera un enviado de la capital"

Mine le cuestiona:

"¿Por qué la capital mandaría a matar a sus propios soldados?"

"lo mas seguro es que fuera alguna especie de seguro en caso de que las 3 bestias fallaran, y los matarían para inculpar mas aun a night raid y con ello perder el apoyo del pueblo"

Tatsumi sorprendido le pregunta:

"¿la caoital seria capas de eso?"

"la oscuridad de la capital es densa tantsumi a estas alturas no me sorprendería"

Pero nadie sabía la verdad el sacrificio de bulat fue en balde, pues naruto, liver y nyau siguen vivos, en la casa temporal de naruto y aria un liver tomaba te junto a un nyau sin un brazo el cual estaba igual, un naruto entra acompañado de aria y con unos sándwiches los cuales pone en la mesa, naruto dice:

"que planean a ser ahora liver-san, volver con esdeath"

"no creo, naruto al verte luchar hace dos días, recordé como solía ser yo antes de servir a esdeath y prefiero retirarme por ahora"

"y que hay de nyau"

a diferencia de liver, nyau el avía perdido la memoria, el violento y sádico nyau ahora era un amable y indefenso niño, liver dice:

"pues creo que podría dejarlo con ustedes"

Naruto lo mira confundido y dice:

"¿de que habla?"

"naruto-san no me quedare yo saldré de la capital, ay mucho en que pensar y necesito hacerlo en solitario"

Naruto sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, al día siguiente afuera de la casa estaban naruto, aria y nyau despidiendo a liver, nyau estaba vestido con un short negro y una camisa negra, mientras liver está vistiendo un pantalón café con un abrigo negro cargando en su espalda una mochila de campista, liver dice:

"nos vemos talvez vuelva después de pensar"

"si te estaremos esperando"

Nyau dice:

"señor liver nos veremos y espero recuperar mis memorias perdidas"

Aria dice:

"ojalá no lo agás"

Liver se alegaba mientras se despedía con su brazo, naruto miraba la flauta de nyau la cual el había tomado y piensa, talvez Deva enviarle esta flauta a kakashi-sensei.

Mientras en konoha

Kakashi lee el pergamino sorprendido

"asi que el nuevo continente no es tan nuevo"

Shikamaru quien estaba también le dice:

"así es, antas que nosotros el continente había sido descubierto por el 4 hokage"

"si y según lo que dice aquí el incluso estuvo en el por unos mese"

"y usted no lo supo aun que era su sensei"

"minato-sensei, tenía muchas misiones entre ellas misiones en solitario, había bese que se tardaba meses en volver pues eran tiempos de guerra"

"asi que el pergamino es verdadero"

"si reconozco la letra de mi sensei y este pergamino tiene su marca es de el"

En la capital palacio real (dos días después de la despedida de liver)

El emperador estaba teniendo una cena con el ministro, el emperador dice:

"ministro, ¿por que la general esdeath tiene estos gustos tan complicados?"

La lista de cosas que debe tener su hombre ideal

Debe tener un gran potencial.

Debe ser más joven que ella.

Debe haber crecido en las afueras de la capital.

Debe estar experimentado en la caza de bestias peligrosa.

Debe tener una gran sonrisa sincera.

"su majestad la mayoría de mujeres buscan a alguien que se parezca a su padre, de segura el padre de la general esdeath es alguien así"

"tienes razón pero donde encontrare a alguien así"

Mientras naruto caminaba por las calles de la capital pensando, maldición aria se gastó todo el dinero y tengo que venir a conseguir mas.

Flash back

"Te gastaste todo el dinero"

Dice un naruto impresionado a una aria la cual lo miraba enojada y le decía:

"pues necesitaba comprarle ropa a nyau que esperabas que hiciera"

En eso un nyau con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada kawai llega y les dice:

"aria, naruto acaso les estorbo"

Tanto aria como naruto tienen un solo pensamiento, pero que adorable, naruto le dice:

"no te preocupes nyau no hay problema, voy ahora mismo a la capital a conseguir mas"

Fin flash back

Naruto piensa, a pesar de ser chico tenía una mirada tan adorable, los pensamientos de naruto se detienen cuando be un anuncio pegado a la pared, el cual decía de un torneo en el cual el ganador se le darán 30,000 monedas de oro y una teigu, naruto piensa, eso es ganare me llevare el premio y talvez venda esa teigu al imperio o night raid, naruto sale corriendo en dirección al estadio.

En el estadio

Nuestro rubio llega a tiempo para inscribirse, mientras el torneo comienza esdeath lo mira desde su palco privado con run a su lado, el árbitro de los encuentros es wave, esdeath dice:

"nadie de este lugar parece ser mi hombre ideal"

"vamos esdeath-sama no se desanime el próximo encuentro de seguro le gusta será un participante llamado tatsumi y otro llamado naruto"

"¿naruto? Que nombre mas raro"

Wave da la señal para que los participantes suban a la plataforma, tatsumi es el primero en subir el cual está confiado pero su confianza desaparece al ver a su oponente, por el otro lado aparece naruto, el cual le dice:

"hola tatsumi"

"naruto ¿pero cómo?"

"pues veme aquí, espero una buena pelea"

"pero que dices eso significa"

Tatsumi piensa, si el esta vivo entonces bulat murió en vano, tatsumi solo tiene ira al mirar a naruto cuando wave da la señal de comiencen, tatsumi ataca a naruto enfurecido pero naruto bloquea todos sus golpes con gran facilidad, sin que los dos se den cuenta esdeath tiene la boca abierta no puede creer lo que está viendo, mientras naruto logra someter con gran facilidad a tatsumi en el suelo, wave declara ganador a naruto el cual le susurra al oído a tatsumi:

"real mente lo siento tatsumi no pude salvar a otro amigo tuyo"

"naruto te matare algún día"

naruto le da una mirada de tristeza y le dice:

"solo espera tatsumi te salvare de la oscuridad"

Naruto se pone de pie alzando su brazo victorioso y con una sonrisa llena de confianza y dice:

"es una promesa, tatsumi"

Tatsumi se retira mientras mira con ira a naruto, tatsumi piensa, te matare lo prometo, naruto es sorprendido por una mujer de palo azul y piel pálida la cual le pone un collar con correa, alo cual naruto confuso le dice:

"¿de que se-?"

Paro es noqueado por un golpe que esta le da en el abdomen, unas horas después naruto se despierta amarrado en una silla con unas 6 personas a su alrededor las cuales se presenta.

"ho ya se despertó yo soy run"

"yo wave"

"dr stylish"

"yo me llamo bols"

"kurome"

"yo soy Seryu y el koro"

Naruto mira al extraño perro con una gota de sudor en su nuca y dice:

"pero que perro mas raro, mi nombre es-"

"uzumaki naruto y por cierto me llamo esdeath"

Naruto voltea ala vos que sabia su nombre, se trata de esdeath la cual lo mira con una sonrisa, naruto dice:

"ho es la mujer de ase un momento, en toses me secuestraron"

Run dice:

"no nada de eso creo"

seryu dice:

"si no as echo algo malvado no hay problema"

Bols dice:

"seryu no asuste a naruto-san"

Naruto dice:

"mira quien lo dice"

Esdeath dice:

"no te preocupes naruto te trajimos por una razón"

"¿Cuál?"

"tu serás mío"

"¿disculpa?"

"tu gran sonrisa, tu potencial, tu juventud, tu fuerza y de seguro que no eres de la capital"

"bueno no vengo de aquí pero"

Naruto es interrumpido cuando esdeath lo abrasa poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos, haciendo que naruto sangre por la nariz.

"ho y tengo algo que preguntarte"

"¿Qué?"

Dice un naruto sonrojado y con su nariz sangrando

"¿conoces a minato namikaze?"

Esto sorprende a naruto quien con cara sorprendida le dice:

"¿conoces a mi padre?"

"¿tu padre?"

Esdeath esta impresionada y dice:

"asi que tuvo un hijo, por eso eres tan parecido a el"

"¿de que conoces a mi padre?"

"el fue mi maestro y mi primer amor"

Naruto y los jaegers se sorprenden al escuchar esto.

Ase 17 años

Una esdeath de 6 años está caminando sola en la nieve cuando se encuentra con un enorme monstruo con forma de gorila de pelaje blanco, esdeath se prepara a luchar con el monstruo pero se sorprende al ver que este cae derrotado de tras del monstruo aparece un hombre rubio con una gran y sincera sonrisa el cual le dice:

"te encuentras bien pequeña, me llamo minato namikase"

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy aquí acaba el mini arco de batalla en el mar espero les allá gustado y pronto comenzaremos un nuevo arco dicho esto nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Akame ga kyubi 8

Por fin estoy de vacaciones así que intentare avanzar mas rápido esta historia, para poder trabajar en otras que se me han venido a la mente así que esperen pronto y espero les guste este capitulo lleno de sorpresa. …

No soy dueño de naruto o akame ga kill estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

…

Akame ga kyubi 8: crónicas del pasado- minato y esdeath

Un naruto con cara llena de sorpresa le dice:

"¿tu maestro y primer amor? ¿mi padre?"

Esdeath la cual sonríe le dice:

"pero por su puesto como podría olvidarlo"

"pues dime ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?"

"¿conocí?"

"¿no lo sabes? Pues tengo malas noticias mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo cuando nací yo"

Los jaegers se sorprenden al oír la noticia y esdeath dice con mirada triste:

"lo siento"

"no hay problema, pero cuéntame como conociste a mi padre"

"¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?"

"obvia mente quiero saber ¿porque mi padre llego aquí y cómo?"

"no se mucho los detalles pero te lo contare"

Mientras tanto en konoha

Kakashi estaba sentado leyendo el pergamino de minato

Hace 17 años (durante la 3 guerra mundial ninja)

Un minato vestido con su chaleco chunin el cual estaba parado frente a la oficina del tercer hokage sarutobi el cual le dice:

"minato me alegro de verte"

"igual mente tercero"

"en fin tengo una importante misión para ti"

"¿de qué se trata?"

"veras minato son tiempos de guerra, y la hoja tiene muchos enemigos, inteligencia a descubierto que la nube planea un gran ataque"

"¿quiere que los intercepte?"

"si veras ahí un cargamento de poderosas armas ninja que navegara por aguas a un desconocidas, que estará fuerte mente cuidado, tu misión será destruir el cargamento para evitar que el enemigo se apodere de esas armas"

"lo entiendo destruiré el cargamento con armas y así el enemigo no tendrá más opción que cancelar el ataque"

"así es minato, pero esta misión será en solitario tendrás que ser muy silencioso y discreto"

"lo seré hokage-sama"

Así minato se embarcó al territorio de aguas desconocidas esperando por un par de horas, hasta que minato visualiza el embarque el cual está muy vigilado, pero minato se las arregla para infiltrarse con éxito en el barco sin que nadie lo viera el pone sellos bomba por todo el barco, con su trabajo terminado el estaba dispuesto a irse cuando uno de los ninja de la nube lo be y grita:

"ES UN NINJA DE KONOHA"

Esto alerta a todos los cuales empiezan a perseguir a minato por todos lados, minato logra esconderse listo para tele transportarse legos pero se detiene cuando uno de los ninja dice:

"oigan encontré sellos bomba por todos lados"

"deben ser del ninja de la hoja quítenlos todos rápido"

Minato al escuchar esto decide, cumplir su misión para salvar a su aldea y activa los sellos destruyendo el bote con el adentro cumpliendo su misión, horas más tarde minato despierta en una playa desierta, mirando por todos lados minato se dice:

"esto no parece ser parte de konoha o alguna otra aldea ninja"

Así comienza la aventura de minato en el nuevo continente

3 dias después minato llega una parte que está cubierta de nieve por todos lados, caminando en lo profundo de la nieve se encuentra con una aldea en llamas, minato corre a ella buscando sobrevivientes pero se horroriza con ver los cuerpos de los habitantes algunos quemándose otros empalados y incluso encontrando a un hombre de palo azul atravesado por barias lanzas.

Minato be la horrible escena que lo rodea y al no encontrar a nadie vivo sale del pueblo para no ver la horrible realidad, caminando en la nieve escucha un rugido el cual se escucha cerca acercándose por curiosidad minato se encuentra con un monstruo enorme con forma de gorila con pelaje blanco, frente a una niña de 6 años con una lanza de madera luchando con él.

El gorila intenta aplastar a la niña con sus puños pero esta increíble mente lo esquiva saltando de un lado a otro, para luego intentar apuñalar al gorila con su lanza pero a pesar de lograrlo cosa que sorprende a minato al enorme gorila no parece afectarle el cual la golpea con su brazo tirando la en la nieve, la niña intenta recuperarse pero el gorila no le dejara levantando su puño para aplastarla esdeath piensa, bueno si muero aquí significa que soy débil, el débil muere y el fuerte vive, pero cuando esdeath esperaba su muerte el enorme monstruo se detiene para luego caer muerto, esdeath mira sorprendida una enorme cortada en la espalda del gorila para luego ver a su salvador, el cual le da una sincera y cálida sonrisa mientras dice:

"¿te encuentras bien pequeña niña?"

"si gracias quien eres tu"

"yo mi nombre es namikase minato, tu eres de la aldea de atrás"

"se refiere a mi tribu si, mi tribu fue atacada por una tribu enemiga lamentable mente no estuve hay para pelear"

"lamento mucho eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"pues porque era tu familia"

"no importa real mente, si murieron fue por débiles"

Minato no puede creer lo que está diciendo esta niña y piensa, no puede ser que una niña de su edad pueda superar una perdida así en tan poco tiempo y luego decir eso , minato le dice:

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"esdeath"

"¿tienes a dónde ir?"

"no"

Minato piensa, no puedo dejarla sola aquí otro monstruo podría intentar matarla debo ayudarla, minato la mira sin quitar su sonrisa y le dice:

"¿te gustaría acompañarme? yo estoy buscando mi aldea"

"¿por qué te interesa?"

"no puedo dejar a una niña sola por hay"

"no te preocupes por mi yo se me cuidar sola"

"pues ese gorila me digo otra cosa"

"no tienes que preocuparte después de todo si muero significa que fui débil y los débiles merecen morir, esa es la ley de la naturaleza"

"no lo es del todo, ¿quien te enseño eso?"

"mi padre y murió sus últimas palabras fueron, ahora que morí significa que soy débil"

"ya veo, pues te enseñare que la filosofía de tu padre se equivoca"

"mi padre tubo siempre razón"

"aremos esto si la fuerza loes todo para ti entonces luchemos y si te derroto vendrás con migo y sino podrás hacer lo que sea con migo"

Esdeath lo pensó por un momento para luego decirle:

"bien acepto"

Esdeath se prepara para pelear mientras piensa, lo matare y lo torturare hasta que me suplique por su vida ese rostro lleno de confianza me encantare destrozarlo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esdeath estaba tirada en el suelo desarmada y derrotada con mucha facilidad esdeath piensa, no puede ser me venció con una sola mano y sin moverse de su lugar, esdeath no puede creerlo la vencieron pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho de que minato está sonriendo cálida mente con una mirada llena de amabilidad, el cual le dice:

"ya está te vencí ahora vendrás con migo"

Esdeath lo mira pero en ese instante siente como su corazón late con fuerza al verlo ella lo sabe y al instante le dice:

"minato por favor entréname"

"¿he?"

"eres muy fuerte, quiero ser así de fuerte no más fuerte, desde que nací mi padre me ha entrenado asiéndome pelear con bestias casabes más peligrosas, y si entreno con Tigo lograre sobre pasar mi fuerza actual no la fuerza de toda mi tribu, por favor"

"bien te entrenare"

"y otra cosa mas"

"mmm…"

"¿te casarías con migo?"

"he"

Así esdeath y minato viajaron por el continente buscando llegar a las naciones elementales, mientras viajaban minato se dio cuenta que esdeath no podía usar chakra por lo que no le enseño ningún jutsu pero si le enseño taijutsu básico y intermedio, enseñándole también a pelear con kenjutsu (estilo de pelea con espadas ninja) en la cual ella se volvió experta, esa misma noche en una fogata ambos hablaban:

"oye minato deber dad existen las naciones elementales los únicos países que conozco son la nación del sur, la nación de norte y el imperio de la capital, solo existen 3 países en este continente"

"bueno talvez tengas razón, pero debo encontrar la forma de regresar al continente ninja"

"minato estas acaso enamorado de alguien"

"por su puesto estoy casado y esperando a mi hijo"

"¡casado!"

"lo siento esdeath por eso te rechace"

"no hay problema minato después de todo lo único que necesito es matarla"

Minato tiene escalofríos por la espalda con una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír eso, minato dice:

"sabes esdeath algún día derretiré tu frio corazón"

"lo siento minato pero no lo lograras"

"no existen imposibles, por cierto te tengo un regalo para ti esdeath"

"¿un regalo?"

En eso minato saca un pergamino el cual desenrolla y con una pose de manos una explosión de humo blanco y de este aparece una espada blanca, la cual minato le da a esdeath.

"¿qué es esto?"

"es una espada que fue forgada en el continente ninja ase años el tercer hokage me la regalo ase tiempo pero no soy tan bueno con la espada pero tu si así que te la daré"

"muchas gracias minato"

Minato y esdeath continuaron su viaje por 3 meses, en los cuales minato entreno a esdeath, pero todo tiene un fin y todo acabo cuando llegaron a la capital, hay minato conoció al anterior emperador y padre de makoto el actual emperador los cuales se llevaron muy bien, 3 días después de haberse conocido minato estaba caminando en el pasillo del palacio con el emperador y le dice:

"así que tú y tu esposa quieren tener un hijo"

"así es minato tú y tu esposa pronto tendrán el suyo verdad"

"si espero llegar para no perderme su nacimiento, por cierto necesito pedirte un favor"

"¿de que se trata?"

"¿podrías cuidar a esdeath por mí?"

"¿minato por qué? Pensé que se irían juntos"

"así era pero mi país actualmente se encuentra en guerra, una guerra que envuelve a todo el continente ninja, y no podría llevarme a una niña a un lugar tan peligroso, volveré cuando la guerra allá acabado así que espérenme"

El emperador asiente y con ello el y minato se dan la mano, 4 días después minato con una balsa que el emperador le regalo esta por partir de regreso a konoha, habiendo preparado sus cosas minato mira a atrás a la capital y su gente al igual que a su comité de despedida, el cual estaba formado por esdeath, el emperador, su esposa y unos soldados los cuales lo despedían sin que nadie viera un joven budo lo observaba todo desde el interior del palacio por una ventana, minato se despide de todos mientras se alega, así termina la aventura de minato en el continente ninja.

Al llegar a konoha minato fue sorprendido con una celebración, la cual era porque la guerra por fin término y con ello la paz volvió, minato anoto toda su aventura en el nuevo continente en un pergamino después de convertirse en hokage pero nunca tuvo tiempo de decir o entregar el pergamino, y este sería robado por unos sigilosos ladrones ninja, minato planeaba volver al continente pero su esposa estaba por dar a luz y el resto ustedes lo saben.

Habiendo terminado la historia kakashi se pone a pensar, así que minato-sensei tuvo otro alumno que no tenía la habilidad del chakra jaja me encantaría conocerla somos sus únicos discípulos que están vivos.

En la capital

Esdeath a terminado de contar su historia a naruto y los jaegers, esdeath dice:

"espere a minato por años pero nunca volvió pensé lo peor, lamentable mente no estaba equivocada así que decidí buscar un nuevo amor alguien que fuera igual a minato, y lo encontré a su hijo"

Esdeath dice mientras abrasa a naruto poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos, cual ase a naruto sangrar como loco por la nariz, esdeath sonríe mintras le dice:

"naruto te propongo algo"

Naruto tuene espirales por ojos y sangrado en la nariz mientras dice:

"¿he?"

"¿te unirías a los jaegers?"

Naruto lo piensa, si me uno a los jaegers podría ganar mas dinero y podría cambiar a la capital mas fácil mente y incluso podría en detener a night raid, naruto termina de pensarlo y le dice:

"si me uniré a los jaegers"

Todos le jaegers están felices al igual que esdeath le dice:

"me alegra escuchar eso, estamos encargados en una misión actual la cual consiste en derrotar a night raid"

Wave los interrumpe diciendo:

"disculpen pero todos los night raid son usuarios de teigu así que el ¿no necesitaría una para luchar?"

Naruto lo mira con una sonrisa y le dice:

"no te preocupes por mi no necesito una teigu con mis puños basta"

esdeath lo mira con confianza y le dice:

"le creo después de todo es hijo de minato"

Bols decie:

"entonces preparare una gran cena para celebrar que naruto se nos unió"

Esdeath le dice:

"no será necesario bols"

Esdeath levanta a naruto en posición de novia y se lo empieza a llevar a lo cual naruto le dice:

"¿a dónde me llevas?"

"no te preocupes por eso"

"algo me dice que me preocupe"

Esdeath entra en su habitación con naruto, serrando su puerta después de ello se escucha un pequeño grito de naruto.

Ala mañana siguiente

Naruto con ojeras está en su casa temporal con aria y nyau los cuales lo miran extrañados y le dicen:

"naruto estas bien"

"si nyau estoy bien solo que Aller fue un día extraño"

Aria dice:

"asi que ahora trabajas para el imperio"

"asi es, y aprovechare esto para cambiar la capital y cumplir la promesa que le ice a tatsumi"

Nyau y aria miran a naruto con una sonrisa mientras el les dice:

"bueno pues tengo que irme nos vemos en la nocha"

Naruto se despide mientras sale al palacio donde se encuentra con run el cual lo recibe y le dice:

"ho naruto la general esdeath te espera adentro"

"gracias run, entrare a verla"

"te acompañare el palacio es enorme y podrías perderte"

"gracias"

Naruto y run caminan por los pasillos del palacio viendo las distintas pinturas, cuando run rompe el silencio:

"asi que tu objetivo es cambiar la capital"

"si selo prometí a un amigo y lo cumpliré"

"una promesa he, pues me justa saber que ahí alguien igual a mí en el equipo"

"¿run tú también buscas cambiar la capital?"

"digamos que en el pasado he sufrido por la corrupción y oscuridad que hay en ella, así que tome la decisión de cambiar la capital pero solo existen dos formas"

"¿y asas son?"

"la primera es peleando con el ejército revolucionario, uniéndose a sus fuerzas podríamos derrocar al ministro y cambiar este sistema corrupto"

"¿y si es así entonces por qué no estás con ellos?"

"sus métodos son demasiado violentos y solo provocan una masacre después de todo no tienen piedad aun si se trata de gente noble y de buen corazón"

"te entiendo ellos asesinan a todo aquel que este en su camino sea quien sea"

"y la segunda la que tu y yo elegimos cambiar al imperio por dentro, es la menos violenta y requerirá menos sangre"

"lo siento run pero también prometí que no derramare sangre"

"naruto aun que no lo queramos una lucha por el poder como lo es cambiar la capital requerirá de sangre, en nuestro camino derramaremos la menor cantidad posible"

"run el camino que escogí es sin sangre y lo cumpliré cambiare la capital sin matar a nadie"

"eso espero"

Naruto y run se sonríen el uno al otro mientras siguen caminando por los pasillos en ello naruto encuentra una pintura que le llama la atención, en ella estaba un hombre vestido con una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo y con una capa verde, naruto no sabía por qué pero esa imagen lo inquietaba, run que noto el interés de naruto le dice:

"te gusto esa pintura"

"el que aparece en ella ¿quién es?"

"ese es el primer gran general de la capital se dice que ayudó al primer emperador a construir el imperio y crear las teigu, él fue uno de los primeros usuarios de teigu existentes"

"y ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"no sé por qué te interesa pero él se llamaba zetsu algunos dicen que debajo de su armadura su piel era negra"

Naruto no lo podía creer el era zetsu el mismo zetsu que casi destruye la era ninja, el zetsu que revivió a kaguya, el que manipulo a indra y ashura, avía estado en el nuevo continente antes que nadie y avía creado junto al primer emperador la capital, un nuevo misterio se abre porque zetsu crearía la capital y las teigu, por que vino a este continente por suerte para naruto zetsu avía sido sellado junto a kaguya meses atrás asi que no tendría de que preocuparse verdad?, en eso un recuerdo golpeo su cabeza como un rayo y recuerda la pelea en el barco y al extraño encapuchado, naruto se pregunta el misterioso encapuchado tendrá algo que ver con zetsu y si es así que será que abra planeado zetsu para la capital descúbranlo pronto en algunos capítulos futuros.


	9. Chapter 9

Akame ga kyubi 9

Lamento mucha la tardanza pero tuve problemas técnicos y en compensasion daré un especial de capítulos espero lo disfruten

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kill ni naruto estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este es solo un fanfic echo por fans para fans

…

Akame ga kyubi 9-stylish

Naruto estaba con fundido ni el ni su padre son las primeras personas en el nuevo continente, hace muchos años fue zetsu el primero en llegar y fue parte de la creación del imperio y las teigus, en busca de respuestas naruto investigo lo que pudo de zetsu preguntándole a esdeath y run sobre ello los cuales le dicen que zetsu desapareció de la capital después de que el primer emperador creara las teigu, naruto no sabía que pensar todos los zetsu fuero destruido en la 4 guerra ninja, zetsu espiral asesinado por yamato, zetsus blancos destruidos por la alianza shinobi y zetsu negro sellado con kaguya, pero naruto se preguntaba el encapuchado acaso será un zetsu sobreviviente eso explicaría el uso del elemento madera y si es así entonces ¿Por qué atacar a night raid y las tres bestias? ¿Qué ganaría con ello?, las preguntas eran muchas y las respuestas pocas naruto decidió dejar esto en secreto después de todo si kakashi se enteraba lo más seguro seria que mandaría a sasuke de inmediato lo cual él no quería así que decidió no decir nada.

Esa misma tarde esdeath llamo a todos los jaegers a una reunión:

"escuchen todos hoy iremos a lo más profundo del bosque en una cacería de bestias peligrosas"

Naruto le dice:

"eso suena divertido creo"

Kurome le dice mientras como sus galletas:

"eso sí que es divertido, la pelea con bestias peligrosas es considerada deporte extremo"

"ya lo creo"

Seryu les dice con una sonrisa:

"no te preocupes naruto, esta es una forma de celebrar tu ingreso como nuevo miembro"

2 horas después

Los jaegers habían llegado al bosque, esdeath rompe el silencio y dice:

"bien nos dividiremos en un grupos de dos, kurome con migo, bols con run, seryu con stylish y naruto con wave, bien dispérsense"

Todos asienten al mismo tiempo

"si"

Con esdeath y kurome

"general esdeath, cree que si derrota a la bestia más poderosa del bosque naruto se fije en usted"

"pero es obvio de seguro él es tipo de hombre al que le gustan las mujeres fuertes, una bes que lo encontremos llama a todos si"

"entendido"

Esdeath se imaginaba a un chibi naruto con corazones por ojos babeando por ella después de vencer a la bestia.

Con naruto y wave

Naruto sintió escalofríos a lo cual wave le pregunta:

"¿naruto te sientes bien?"

"si solo fue un mal presentimiento"

Sin que nadie lo supiera a lo legos se encontraba akame la cual estaba de casería pero se encontró con naruto y wave dando vueltas a lo cual akame piensa, que hacen ellos aquí si no me equivoco el de pelo azul es un jaeger pero porque está acompañado de nartuo será que naruto los está guiando a la base, si es así debo informar a los demás, con ello akame está por irse cuando un ruido la detuvo se trataba de naruto el cual se calló a un rio cercano el cual dice:

"ha odio los bosques de este continente nunca sé por dónde ir la última bes que estuve en uno me perdí por tres días"

"no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras"

Akame piensa, o será que solo están perdidos, a lo cual akame nota que naruto está siendo arrastrado por la corriente del rio a lo cual naruto grita:

"HAAAAAAAAAA WAVE AYUDAME"

"NARUTO NO TE PREOCUPES TE SALVARE"

Akame tiene una gota de sudor en el la nuca mientras piensa, según tatsumi él puede caminar sobre el agua entonces por qué se dejó jalar por la corriente.

Naruto sale a la orilla del rio mientras se dice así mismo:

"pero que tonto fui olvide que puedo caminar sobre el agua"

En eso escucha unos pasos acercándose dándose cuenta que es akame la cual lo mira y le dice:

"¿Qué ases buscando nuestra base?"

"ho tu eres miembro de night raid esa chica…¿Cómo te llamabas?

"akame"

"si akame que ases aquí"

"vengo de casería y te encuentro a ti y ese otro chico, si están buscando la base pierden su tiempo podría matarlos a los dos ahora"

"no es nada de eso además ya no recuerdo donde estaba esa base suya, nosotros también estamos de casería"

"ese chico era un miembro de los jaegers no por que estabas con el"

"bien te lo diré me uní a los jaegers"

"¿Por qué?"

"para cambiar la capital desde dentro y no derramar ni una sola gota de sangre"

"sijes fantaseando"

"se lo prometí a tatsumi y lo cumpliré"

"mm… naruto ahora que te has unido a los jaegers tenemos la obligación de matarte"

"y yo los esperare para vencerlos y mostrarles que matar no es el camino correcto"

Con estas palabras akame se retira del bosque, pero ni naruto o akame se dieron cuenta de la persona que los observaba desde lejos esa era stylish el cual sonríe y dice:

"bingo gracias naruto-kun con tu ayuda podre encontrar a los night raid"

Debido al accidente de naruto ni él ni wave pudieron ver cuando esdeath derroto a la bestia más poderosa del bosque, a lo cual esdeath castiga a wave por no llevar a naruto, naruto esta incomodo viendo el castigo de wave y se dice:

"eso es peor que los castigos de kakashi-sensei por desobedecer sus reglas"

Naruto recuerda cuando kakashi lo amaro a un tronco como castigo por hacer trampa en la prueba de los cascabeles, naruto sale de la habitación notando que stylish no está por ningún lado, curioso naruto activa su modo sennin buscándolo, lo encuentra pero acompañado por barias personas, naruto siguiendo curioso parte de inmediato a alcanzarlos, naruto se encuentra con stylish acompañado por 3 personas dos eran hombres vestidos de cuero de forma sugerente uno era musculoso y el otro era flaco y con una enorme nariz, y por ultimo una mujer de cabello largo con enormes orejas y kimono amarillo, a lo cual naruto se acerca preguntando:

"¿stylish que estás haciendo aquí? Esdeath no nos a pedido nada"

"ho naruto-kun hola debo darte las gracias"

"¿por?"

"Gracias a ti pude encontrar el escondite de nigth raid"

Naruto entonces nota la base de night raid gusto enfrente de ellos naruto sorprendido le dice:

"¿Cómo la encontraste?"

"fue esta tarde en el bosque tebi ablando con uno de sus miembros aprovechando eso y usando a uno de mis experimentos"

Stylish señala el fleco con enorme nariz.

"ise que olfateara el aroma de ese miembro hasta aquí, por cierto naruto-kun cuando te vi hablar con ella parecían ya conocerse ¿Qué es ella de ti?"

"esa es una larga historia pero a que te refieres con experimentos"

"las tres personas que bes aquí son personas con las que he experimentado"

"estas diciendo que has estado haciendo experimentos con seres humanos, como te atreves"

Naruto está enfurecido por lo que escucho pero es calmado por la chica de enormes orejas la cual le dice:

"no es nada de lo que tú piensas que es, el Dr. stylish nos salvó"

El narizón comienza a hablar:

"eso es cierto cuando todos estábamos a punto de morir el Dr. nos salvó a todos"

El musculoso dice:

"él nos dio una nueva vida un propósito en este mundo, él es la persona más buena que puede haber"

Naruto los mira a todos y le recuerdan uno de sus recuerdos desagradables, orochimaru y sus experimentos, los 4 del sonido, kimimaru, karin, suigetsu, jugo y kabuto, stylish era igual a orochimaru le encantaba experimentar con seres humanos y todos sus experimentos le eran leales a pesar de convertirlos en lo que son, naruto dice:

"bien stylish luego lo discutiremos, arrestemos a nigth raid para terminar con esto"

"¿acaso nos ayudaras?"

"si después de todo soy un miembro de los jaegers"

Con esas palabras naruto salta directo al escondite de los night raid, stylish piensa para sí mismo, esto será estupendo si mato a naruto tendré un conejillo de indias con un cuerpo y poder que no son de este continente esto será un gran experimento por favor naruto-kun muere.

Naruto aterriza en la entrada del escondite encontrándose que los night raid y los experimentos de stylish peleando entre todos, lo night raid notan a naruto el cual le grita a todos.

"DETENGANSE TODOS"

la lucha se detiene con el grito de naruto el cual comienza a hablar:

"night raid están todos bajo arresto, ríndanse y no lastimemos a nadie"

Leona la cual le sonríe dice:

"¿pero qué dices? Ellos están intentando matarnos no arrestarnos, y tú los trajiste aquí verdad"

"claro que no y ahora que estoy aquí nadie morirá y ustedes serán puestos bajo arresto"

Mine lo mira con rabia y le dice:

"que estás diciendo sabes lo que hace la capital con sus prisioneros"

"lose y me asegurare de que no les hagan nada incluso si eso implica pelear"

Tatsumi aparece usando a incursio mirando a naruto con odio le dice:

"no lo aremos naruto, tú me prometiste cambiar la capital sin derramar sangre y yo te prometo que te matar y vengare a bulat"

Stylish que lo está viendo todo dice:

"esto es aburrido, TODOS ATAQUEN"

Con la orden de stylish todos los experimentos comienzan a atacar a nigth raid, naruto al ver esto intenta detenerlos pero es sorprendido por una tacleada de tatsumi la cual lo arroga a un árbol el cual se destroza con el choque, naruto se levanta como si nada y tatsumi dice:

"maldición eres muy resistente tendré que dar más duro"

Naruto está en posición de pelea pero es sorprendido por un disparo que atraviesa su pecho, mirando al frente ve a mine detrás de tatsumi la cual disparo para matarlo, naruto pone su mano en la herida la cual está sangrando y mine dice:

"morirá dentro de poco le di en el corazón"

Akame mira con tristeza a naruto y le dice:

"lamento que esto terminara así pero te metiste en nuestro camino"

Naruto cae al suelo retorciéndose viendo como la visón se pone borrosa y dice:

"maldición"

En eso kurama se pone a hablar:

"naruto resiste te curare pero ese disparo destrozo parte del corazón asi que no podrás moverte hasta que te cure por completo"

Naruto no se movía tanto los nigth raid como stylish pensaban que estaba muerto, este último se excitaba con la idea de experimentar con el cadáver de naruto.

La lucha con los experimentos continúo hasta que los nigtha raid lograron vencerlos a todos y yendo a asesinar a stylish el cual asustado activa las bombas de sus experimentos creyendo haber ganado pero la explosión no funciona, akame y tatsumi caen frente a él, sus experimentos guarda espaldas lo cubren mientras dicen:

"usted hulla Dr. Stylish nosotros los retendremos"

Stylish piensa no podrán hacerlo son demasiado fuertes, tendré que usar esto, stylish saca unas jeringas de sus guantes las cuales usa para inyectarse el mismo, lo cual ocasiona una transformación con la cual su cuerpo se infla de músculos y una segunda boca sale de su abdomen, stylish ahora era un gigante musculoso el cual tomo experimentos que estaban con el y los devoro volviéndose enorme, la chica de orejas enormes intenta escapar pero es atrapada por stylish quien también la devora.

Esta última comida ase que stylish mute aun monstruo verde del tamaño de un edificio con él en la frente del monstruo, el cual se rie y dice:

"jajaja, solo falta poco y mi teigu será la más poderosa del mundo"

Stylish intenta aplastar a akame y tatsumi quienes lo esquivan tanto todos miran impresionados al terrible monstruo, pero una mantarraya voladora aparece en el cielo y montándola esta najenda acompañada de otras dos personas, una de ella se lanza desde la mantarraya al suelo, stylish intenta aplastarlo con su puño pero increíble mete este lo detiene con un enorme garrote blanco, esto sorprende a todos quienes no pueden creer la enorme fuerza del tipo quien bloquea todos los golpes del gigante como si fueran golpes de una persona normal.

Akame y tatsumi aprovechan para subir por uno de los brazos y intentar asesinar a stylish quien estaba en la frente del gigante verde, pero son detenidos por una enorme vibración que ase temblar al gigante, stylish, akame y tatsumi miran a bajo viendo al causante, era nada más ni menos que naruto quien con su enorme fuerza del modo sennin, comienza a levantar al gigante.

Mina lo observa y dice:

"es imposible estoy segura que destroce su corazón"

Leone dice:

"eso te sorprende él está cargando a ese gigante, a estas altura no me sorprendería lo que puede llegar a hacer"

Naruto levanta con dificultad al enorme monstruo, akame y tatsumi saltan cayendo ilesos, naruto comienza a girar a stylish mandándolo a bolar varios metros en el aire, dejando a todos los miembros de night raid con la boca abierta, najenda piensa, quien es este chico sabía que era fuerte pero no pensé que tanto, Susano el tipo que a se rato pudo parar los golpes del gigante lo mira y dice:

"eso es impresionante asta para una teigu como yo"

Pero el gigante verde comienza a caer del cielo en dirección a naruto, Lubbock mira eso y asustado dice:

"mierda esa cosa esta cayendo en dirección a nosotros"

Pero naruto y un clon suyo comienzan a juntar sus manos formando una gigantesca esfera de aire, naruto salta en dirección a stylish mientras grita:

"odama rasengan"

La esfera impacta al gigante destrozándolo y cayendo sus pedazos por todas partes, uno de los pedazos era el propio stylish el cual seguía vivo y mirando a naruto mientras cae, recuerda.

Flash back

Vemos a un stylish más joven el cual estaba en un laboratorio diseccionando una extraña criatura:

"el experimento es casi un éxito poder crear una quimera, me pregunto hasta donde me llevara la ciencia"

Se escuchan unos pasos de alguien quien entra y dice:

"tus experimentos son grandiosos stylish deberías dar un paso más allá"

"de que hablas viejo mis experimentos están más allá"

"no es así te falta experimentar con algo que podría dar muchos avances en todas las ramas"

"¿de qué habla?"

"hablo de experimentos humanos"

"pero eso no está prohibido"

"si es por el bien del conocimiento no hay problema con romper leyes o acaso no te preguntas que tanto puedes avanzar con ello"

"bueno si pero"

"pues bien as lo, por tu investigación por ti, por la ciencia"

"si lo hago podre avanzar a limites desconocidos por todos entonces lo hare llevare mi investigación al próximo nivel"

"bien dicho te daré esto"

El anciano saca un par de guantes azules entregándoselos a stylish e cual le pregunta:

"¿Qué son estos?"

"es una teigu gloriosas manos de dios perfector, una teigu perfecta para ti te ara avanzar más rápido en tu investigación"

Stylish sonríe mientras piensa en todas las posibilidades y así comenzaron sus experimentos y obsesión con ello.

Fin del flash back

Stylish espera su muerte mientras está cayendo del cielo, pero esta no llega cuando naruto lo salva evitando que caiga al suelo, este le dice:

"as echo cosas horribles a tus camaradas y no te importa pero aun así no puedo matarte mereces ser juzgado y puesto bajo arresto y yo veré que así sea"

Los night raid los rodean y najenda dice:

"aun sigues con tu estúpida creencia moral, tu bisté lo que le hizo a sus aliados merece morir"

"no los dejare matarlo aun si debo enfrentarlos"

Naruto se pone en guardia los demás night raid también lo hacen pero najenda los detiene y dice:

"lo mejor será retirarnos no creo que aun todos juntos podamos vencerte por ahora, pero con un buen plan sí que podremos, nos retiramos por hoy y naruto la oferta de unirte a night raid sigue abierta piénsala por favor"

Dicho esto los night raid proceden a retirarse, naruto mira a stylish el cual le dice:

"crees que me arrestaras, soy el mejor científico de la capital ellos no me aran nada para que les de mi investigación, abra sido mejor que me mataras"

"no lo are, te llevare a un lugar donde se hará justicia mi continente"

"y crees que podrás llevarme hay"

"lo hare as-"

Pero naruto es interrumpido por un láser que pasa junto a su cabeza y atravesando la frente de stylish, naruto voltea rápida mente viendo a los night raid los cuales están sobre la mantarraya voladora, en un acercamiento sebe a mine la cual disparo a stylish, najenda dice:

"lo siento naruto pero es nuestro deber"

"NIGHT RAID"

Los night raids se alegan volando en el cielo, naruto solo piensa en derotar a los night raid y traer la paz a la capital, horas después naruto informa a todos los jaegers de la muerte de stylish.

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque

un misterioso tipo caminaba por el bosque cuando este es rodeado por un grupo de monstros con forma humanoide de piel blanca las cuales le rugen feroz mente, el extraño solo se ríe y dice:

"avía venido por sujetos de prueba a este nuevo continente y no me decepciono"

El extraño se rebela y se trata de orochimaru, ¿Qué a se orochimaru en el nuevo continente? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Akame ga kyubi 10

Segunda parte del especial disfrútenlo

…

Ni naruto o akame ga kill me pertenecen estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic echo por fans para fans

…

Akame ga kyubi 10-orochimaru

Por la carretera una carreta se dirigía a la capital dentro de la carretera se encontraban tres niñas vestidas con cada una con un color distinto que combinaba con sus cabellos una vestida de amarillo, otra vestida de azul y la última bestia de rosa,

La niña de rosa comienza la plática:

"ya casi llegamos a la capital, luna como crees que será nuestro maestro"

La niña de azul llamada luna responde:

"de seguro que será un viejo pervertido que nos mirara todo el tiempo"

La niña de amarillo la cual se llama fal comienza a hablar:

"si eso es asi entonces le destrozare su - y me iré, pero eso no importa después de todo estamos en la capital y tendremos una vida de ensueño"

Luna con una mirada kondere le dice:

"eres muy positiva fal"

Mientras en el palacio

Los jaegers tenían una reunión en la cual esdeath tomo la palabra hablándole a todos:

"muy bien escuchen todos, de seguro abran escuchado de los resientes asesinatos ocurridos a las afueras de la capital verdad"

Run responde:

"Por supuesto que sí, los periódicos dicen que se trata de una especie de bestia humanoide"

"y no se equivocan, el primer ministro me ha dado la tarea de exterminar a cuantos podamos"

Bols habla:

"muy bien entonces preparare un almuerzo para todos, por cierto naruto-san he aprendido a hacer ese ramen del que me hablas y preparare un poco"

Naruto emocionado le dice:

"enserio gracias bols te estaré agradecido de por vida"

"no es nada naruto-san"

Esdeath sonríe mientras be a todos lo jaegers hablar entre ellos, la escena mostraba una buena unión de equipo.

A las afueras de la capital

Una carreta llena con dos hombres corrían a toda velocidad.

"¿los perdiste?"

"eso creo"

Pero son sorprendidos por una bestia humanoide saltando en dirección a ellos, los hombres asustados gritan con todas sus fuerza, pero son salvados por bols el cual golpea a la bestia salvando la carreta y a sus conductores, en eso más bestias humanoides aparecen en dirección a ellos pero todas son congeladas por esdeath, bols se acerca a los civiles y les pregunta:

"disculpen ¿se encuentran bien?"

Pero los hombres solo se asustan de bols, siendo run quien les re pite la pregunta y estos diciendo que sí, wave se enoja al ver eso y no es el único también naruto lo está pero son interrumpidos por esdeath la cual les dice:

"bien continuemos a un ahí muchas de esas bestias por aquí así que en marcha"

Los jaegers se dividieron para cada uno cazar a las bestias humanoides.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque

Un misterioso hombre caminaba por el bosque vestido con una túnica negra en su totalidad mientras este caminaba se podía ver detrás de el un montículo de bestias humanoides todas muertas.

Con naruto

Nuestra rubia se encontraba en la zona rocosa del bosque luchando con barias bestias humanoides a las cuales el vencía con mucha facilidad, para dentro de 3 horas naruto logro vencer a 100 bestias humanoides con cierta facilidad, naruto se limpia el sudor de su frente y se dice asi mismo:

"no serán fuertes pero sí que son muchos, es mejor que busque más"

Naruto activa su sennin modo, para intentar rastrear más bestias, se concentra por unos minutos cuando siente un chakra familiar y muy desagradable cerca:

"no puede ser"

Con esas palabras dichas naruto corre en dirección al chakra sentido a toda velocidad, saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a un cierto punto al llegar ahí naruto salta al piso se sorprende de ver a cientos de bestias humanoides muertas por todos lados, naruto camina entre los cadáveres hasta llegar con un extraño hombre con túnica negra sentado sobre una pila de cadáveres de bestias humanoides, naruto lo mira con desagrado y le dice:

"que ases tu aquí orochimaru dattebayo"

El encapuchado rebela su cabeza y efectiva mente se trataba de orochimaru:

"es bueno verte naruto"

"acaso tú tienes algo que ver con el ninja que me ataco hace un mes"

"no sé de qué me hablas yo acabo de llegar ase 2 días en busca de especímenes para mis experimentos"

"¿cómo supiste del nuevo continente?"

"tengo mis medios, no te preocupes los especímenes que me interesan son estas fascinantes criaturas"

"hablas de las bestias humanoides"

"así que así se llaman he, recién llego y muchas de estas cosas me atacaron, me interesa llevarme unas cuantas vivas"

"¿entonces por qué mataste a estos?"

"un error mío, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar, me ayudarías a atrapar a algunos"

"¿Por qué lo aria?"

"somos aliados no konoha me perdono por mis crimines después de ayudarlos en la guerra"

"bien pero me aras un favor"

"¿Qué clase de favor querrías tú con migo?"

"lo diré luego"

Naruto usa el sennion modo para buscar más bestias y se encuentra algunas:

"sígueme encontré algunas"

"bien"

Naruto y orochimaru saltan en dirección a más bestias, mientras una carreta está siendo perseguida por las bestias humanoides en la carreta se encuentran air, luna y fal, las cuales miran con miedo a las bestias acercárseles cada bes más, fal grita:

"OYE TU CONDUCTOR BE MAS RAPIDO"

"BOY TODO LO QUE PUEDO"

Pero la careta es golpeada por una bestia humanoide la cual la voltea asiendo que sus pasajeros salgan volando por suerte caen ilesos eso pensaban air, luna y fal miran con horror como su conductor era cruel mente mutilado y devorado por las bestias, las cuales las miraban y se les acercaban, las niñas tienen una mirada llena de miedo, pero de la nada dos personas aterrizan enfrente de ellas eran naruto y orochimaru el cual dice:

"ho es cierto aquí hay muchas capturare unas tres o dos"

"as lo rápido"

Naruto se voltea a las niña y les dice:

"se encuentran bien, no se preocupen yo y el tipo raro de ahí nos encargaremos"

"no es necesario lo are yo solo"

Las niñas estaban aliviadas estas personas vienen a salvarlos, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un temblor que aparece de la nada, una explosión de humo se ase y del suelo sale una gigantesca serpiente, esto asusta a las niña y naruto dice:

"¿no lo aras tu mismo?"

"si lo hago yo podría pasarme y matarlos a todos"

La serpiente avanza devorando a algunos y a otros aplastándolos con su cola, barias bestias intenta atacar a la serpiente pero ninguna logra dañarla, al cabo de 20 minutos la serpiente avía derrotado a todos, naruto dice:

"los mataste a todos otra vez"

"no es así los que mi serpiente se comió siguen con vida solo es cuestión de que los regurgite"

"que asco"

Las niñas miran confundidas a los dos sujetos esta que air es la primera en hablar:

"disculpen pero gracias por salvarnos"

Naruto la mira con una sonrisa y le dice:

"no hay problema por cierto para donde iban"

Luna es quien le contesta:

"nos dirigíamos a la capital para encontrarnos con quien sería nuestro maestro"

Naruto les dice:

"sería muy peligroso que fueran ustedes solas en especial con todas esas bestias por hay, asi que las llevare"

Orochimaro interrumpe:

"eso suena interesante yo también boy"

"¿y tú por qué?"

"suena interesante ir a esa capital de la que hablan"

Fal los interrumpe diciendo:

"¿por cierto el de blanco es hombre o mujer?"

Naruto la mira y le dice:

"para serte sincero ni yo lo se"

Air asustada le dice:

"fal ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan son de mal gusto"

Luna dice:

"en realidad yo también me pregunto eso"

Fal responde:

"verdad que si, da mucha curiosidad"

Orochimaru solo sonríe y les dice:

"bueno pues mi sexo es algo complicado deber dad lo quieren saber"

Tanto naruto como las tres niñas dicen al mismo tiempo:

"ya no nos interesa"

La escena es interrumpida por naruto quien preocupado dice:

"no es momento para esto, ay miles de ellos de esas bestias y vienen aquí"

Orochimaru solo se rie y dice:

"es una lástima ya tengo suficientes especímenes capturados"

"eso no me preocupa me preocupan ellas"

Dice naruto señalando al trio de niñas, orrochimaro continua sonriendo y le dice:

"entonces llévatelas, yo me are cargo de las bestias"

"¿por que lo arias?"

"digamos que a sasuke-kun le debo un favor y con tigo lo podría pagar"

"bien pero recuerda que todavía debes hacer algo por mi"

"no lo olvidare"

Naruto toma a las niñas y corre con ellas, air dice:

"estas seguro de dejar a tu amigo solo"

"él no es mi amigo, además el no necesita mi ayuda después de todo es un sannin"

En eso orochimaru aprieta su estómago y abre su boca saliendo de esta una serpiente la cual también abre su boca y de esta sale una espada la cual orochimaru toma mientras la serpiente se mete denuedo, sacando su lengua orochimaru ve el ejercito de bestias humanoides corriendo en dirección a el:

"esto será como en los viejos tiempos"

Con naruto el y las niñas corrían legos para escapar del bosque pero enfrente de ellos un grupo de bestias humanoides aparecen, naruto sin pensar se lanza a ellos golpeándolos y derrotándolos a todos, pero más y más bestias siguen saliendo a las cuales naruto derrota evitando que se acerquen a las niñas, la carrera a la capital se alarga durante 5 horas en las cuales naruto estuvo limpiando el camino para proteger a las niñas.

En la entrada a la capital

El sol estaba por meterse y un naruto total mente agotado y apenas de pie por el cansancio acompañado por air, fal y luna logran llegar a la capital en donde son recibidos por soldados los cuales los ayudan a entrar ya adentro air dice:

"le estamos agradecidas, eto…cuál es tu nombre"

"me llamo uzumaki…..naruto"

Dice naruto con cansancio naruto piensa para si mismo, esas bestias eran muy débiles pero eran muchas y eso me agoto bastante luchar y correr al mismo tiempo, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por luna la cual le dice:

"naruto podrías ayudarnos, nosotras no conocemos la capital y necesitamos vernos con alguien"

Naruto la mira y le dice:

"bueno podría en donde se iban a ver"

Fal le dice:

"no sabemos, esa carreta nos iba a llevar también al lugar de encuentro"

Naruto derrama una gota de sudor y dice:

"esto será una noche larga"

De noche

Naruto iba con las niñas buscando el lugar de encuentro cuando un extraño rubio seles acerca:

"ho son ustedes verdad"

Air dice:

"tu eres"

El rubio les dice:

"yo soy su maestro bach"

Fal dice sorprendida:

"es usted ¿pero que ase aquí?"

"estuve esperando en el lugar de encuentro pero no llegaron asi que me fui y caminando por la capital aquí las encuentro y ¿el quien es?"

Dice bach señalando a naruto el cual responde:

"soy un miembro de los jaegers y estas chicas fueron atacadas por unas bestias asi que las estuve protegiendo hasta llegar a la capital"

"ho llaveo muchas gracias, y ustedes vengan con migo las llevare a su nuevo hogar bien"

Las niñas asienten y se despiden de naruto mientras se alegan con bach, naruto sonríe y cuando esta por irse una voz le dice:

"estas seguro de dejarlas solas con el"

Naruto voltea viendo a orochimaru el cual esta ileso un sin sudar una gota y naruto le dice:

"ni cansado estas he"

"bueno yo no corrí por 5 horas yo solo tarde 2 horas en derrotar a los míos"

"y de que hablas como que si las dejare solas"

"yo conozco muy bien esa sonrisa ese tipo no tiene muy buenas intenciones, pero a mí no me importa pero a ti"

Naruto escucha esto y salta a un edificio y siguiendo sigilosa mente a bach y las niñas, mientras orochimaru solo ríe y dice:

"tan predecible como siempre"

1 hora después

Naruto los sigue hasta un restaurante que extraña mente des pues de que bach y las niñas entran cambian su letrero de abierto a serrado.

Dentro del restaurante

Bach y las niñas estaban sentados en una mesa mientras este les dice:

"espero se encuentren bien me asustaron cuando no llegaban"

Air con ternura le dice:

"lo sentimos mucho te preocupamos"

"no hay problema, la diversión empieza"

Un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro aparecen detrás de bach, los hombres toman a por la espalda a las niñas fuerte mente, fal intenta defenderse pero el hombre de traje negro es mucho más fuerte y con un brutal golpe deja tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor a fel, air y luna miran la escena con horror, un anciano entra y este dice:

"la marimacha es mia por favor rómpanle las piernas"

Bach solo sonríe y dice:

"ya escuchaste al jefe"

El enorme hombre levanta a fal listo para romperle las piernas pero este se detiene y suelta a fal dejándola libre, a lo cual bach dice:

"que estas asiendo as lo que dice"

El hombre no contesta y cae noqueado al piso, rebelando a un rubio enfurecido parado detrás de el, naruto los mira a todos y dice:

"me han echo enojar y lo pagaran"

Air, luna y fel con alegra gritan su nombre al mismo tiempo:

"NARUTO"

Bach dice:

"no importa si eres parte de lo jaegers o no ni tu podrás contra tantos, además solo con sobornar a la capital y no nos dirán nada"

los hombres lo rodean y entre todos lo atacan pero en unos instantes naruto los derrota a todos con increíble facilidad, dejando a los ansíanos y bach asustados y con miedo, bach dice:

"muy bien me dejare arrestar"

Bach piensa, no importa después de todo con un poco de dinero saldré sin problemas, pero naruto se acerca peligrosa mente a ellos y les dice:

"se que saldrán libres en unos cuantos días con dinero, pero no lo aran si afuera ahí alguien dispuesto a golpearlos cada bes que los vea"

Tanto bach como los ansíanos se orinaban del miedo, minutos después un grupo de soldados de la capital esta arrestando a bach los ansíanos y sus guarudas todos están golpeados, uno de los soldados pregunta:

"¿Qué paso aquí?"

"todos confesaron y se entregaron voluntaria mente"

"la primera bes que veo que se entregan voluntaria mente"

Mientras en el bosque fuera de la capital

Esdeath acompañada de run y wave están asombrados de lo que están viendo, más de mil bestias humanoides todos muertos algunos cortados otras apuñalados y otras con marcas de mordidas de serpientes, run dice sorprendido:

"¿Quién podría a ser esto? Solo conozco a 2 personas que podrían a ser algo así, una está en el palacio y la otra es usted capitana esdeath"

"no fui yo, pero sí sé que la persona que lo hizo lo disfruto"

Esdeath dice mirando un cadáver el cual tenía a barias serpientes las cuales se alegaban de poco en poco.

Mientras en la casa temporal de naruto

Se escucha un grito el cual es de la vos de aria:

"QUE"

Adentro aria está furiosa con naruto el cual la mira con miedo:

"primero me traes a esta casa a vivir con pobreza luego traes a nyau consigues trabajo y ahora bienes con ese tipo hombre o mujer y tres niñas que planeas"

"bueno ellas no tiene lugar a donde ir así que pensé que se podrían quedar con nosotros y el tipo raro no se quedara solo esta aquí unos minutos antes de irse"

"que voy a hacer con tigo"

Fal comienza a hablar:

"Por cierto que tienen para comer me muero de hambre"

Luna con su mirada kondere dice:

"yo también"

Air apenada dice:

"yo…tam..bien"

Aria las mira enojada, naruto le dice:

"vamos aria no te enojes con lo que gano podre mantenernos a todos"

Pero este recibe un puñetazo mortal que lo deja en el suelo, luna que mira la escena dice:

"así pareciera que ustedes dos están casados"

Aria se sonroja con lo que escucha, pero fel se une:

"asi y el niño rubio es su hijo"

Aria se sonroja a un mas, air dice sonrojada:

"ca..casa..casados"

En la imaginación de las niñas esta un naruto vestido elegante mente y a su lado una aria vestida como un ama de casa y un nyau como su hijo en medio de los dos, aria les dice:

"eso no es así"

Tres niñas imaginando a naruto y aria como esposos, nyau confundido pues no entiende que pasa, un orochimaru tomando te, un naruto noqueado en el piso y una aria sufriendo por las insinuaciones de las niñas es una noche normal para naruto y sus amigos.

Al día siguiente afuera de la casa

Naruto y orochimaru estaba ablando:

"bueno me voy ya recolecte a mis nuevos especímenes"

"orochimaru antes de que te vayas te daré esto"

Naruto saca los guantes de stylish y dice:

"esto es una teigu, un arma que puede conceder a su portador increíbles habilidades, pero no cualquiera puede usarla solo personas compatibles pueden las que no lo sean mueren por incompatibilidad"

"eso suena interesante ¿Por qué me la das?"

"lamentable mente tu eres el mejor científico del continente ninja"

"me alagas"

"quisiera que lo investigaras y luego me digieras los resultados a mi y a kakashi-sensei"

"eso are esta teigu como dices es fascinante me encantara analizarla y rebelar sus secretos, te daré los resultados en cuanto los tenga"

En ese instante una serpiente enorme aparece devorando a orochimaru y enterándose en un enorme agujero, naruto solo dice:

"tenía que irse así, que asqueroso"

Mientras con night raid

Najenda estaba sentada en su trono ablando con los demás miembros enfrente de ella:

"muy bien ya lo planeamos todo mañana la misión será asesinar a los jaegers"

Orochimaru con una teigu, ¿qué secretos descubrirá?, ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer night raid?, todo descúbranlo en el próximo episodio bueno lo de orochimaru no para eso tendrán que esperar mas.


	11. Chapter 11

Akame ga kyubi 11

La tercera y última parte que es el inicio de un mini arco de 3 capítulos disfrútenlo

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kill ni naruto sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic echo por fans para fans

…

Akame ga kyubi 11:nigth raid vs jaeger- parte 1-la trampa

Los jaegers se encuentran reunidos en una plática sobre una misión en la cual esdeath tiene la palabra:

"nuestra siguiente misión será proteger a borick el asistente del señor líder de la religión de camino a la paz"

Naruto confundido dice:

"¿camino a la paz?"

Run le responde con una sonrisa:

"es una religión que ha creciendo ultima mente, sus fieles van en aumento, ¿acaso en tu continente no tienen religiones?"

"si las tenemos pero son pocas solo conozco 3 y una es un secta muy sádica"

Bols le dice:

"el continente ninja suena muy violento"

Kurome le pregunta:

"Por cierto no has intentando ver al emperador para crear esos lasos de paz con tu país"

"no eso lo are después de cambiar la capital después de darle paz a este país"

Seiryu dice feliz:

"justicia"

Wave le dice:

"no sabes otra palabra"

Run rompe el ambiente preguntando:

"y a todo esto ¿Por qué debemos proteger a borick?"

Esdeath le contesta con una sonrisa en la cara:

"verán el camino a la paz planea levantarse en armas contra la capital apoyando a los revolucionarios"

Naruto sorprendido dice:

"¿Por qué una religión llevaría a sus fieles a la guerra?"

"la capital se ha ganado a muchos enemigos y el camino a la paz es uno"

"aun así ¿por qué iniciar un derramamiento de sangre?"

"no te preocupes borick es un espía del ministro y su misión es evitar el levantamiento, pero esto no le conviene a los revolucionarios y por ello lo más seguro es que enviaran a los nigth raid"

Todos miran a esdeath de manera seria mientras ella sigue ablando:

"estar al pendiente después de todo hoy saldremos a darles caza"

Todos asienten

Horas después run informa a esdeath:

"capitana dos personas que creemos que son akame y najenda han sido vistas cerca del camino principal de romi"

Esdeath se pone de pie y dice:

"reúne a todos es hora de salir"

Unos minutos después en el establo de la capital

Todos los jaegers están por montar sus caballos pero uno de ellos tiene problemas, un naruto está parado enfrente de un caballo con cara de preocupación, wave quien nota esto le dice:

"¿pasa algo naruto?"

"pues veras yo nunca e montado a caballo"

"no te preocupes no es difícil"

"eso espero"

Naruto intenta subirse al caballo pero al no saber cómo termina callándose de cara contra el suelo naruto intenta subirse de nuevo fallando 5 beses pero la 6 es la vencida y consigue subir al caballo pero arriba del caballo la montura se desliza dejando a naruto de cabeza debajo del caballo el cual lamentable mente se asusta y comienza a correr con naruto gritando:

"HAHA QUE AGO PARA DETENER ESTA COSA"

Bols y esdeath estaban preocupados, kurome se reía en voz baja, run y wave intentaban ayudarlo y seiryu solo lo miraba con lastima, minutos después naruto fue salvado del caballo por run y esdeath dice:

"bueno pues como naruto no sabe montar a caballo creo que lo mejor será que montes a mi lado"

Naruto dice:

"mejor me voy con wave"

Esdeath decepcionada se pone a dibujar círculos en el suelo y dice:

"asi no hay problema"

Asi los jaegers salen cabalgando del palacio al bosque, en el bosque dos soldados los observa salir de la capital y dicen:

"hay están aunque se tardaron un poco pero eso no es problema, el plan de najenda va según lo planeado"

"pelear con los jaegers es una terea difícil pero night raid no puede perder"

Uno de los soldados saca una nota la cual entregan a un halcón detrás de ellos y dicen:

"ahora todo depende de ti"

El halcón sale volando con la nota, 3 horas después los jaegers están reunidos en la fuente de un pueblo donde esdeath está leyendo una nota y dice:

"asi que akame se dirige al sur y najenda al este, se separaron"

Bols dice pensativo:

"por el este se encuentran los cuarteles generales del camino a la paz y al sur están las aldeas que apoyan al ejército revolucionario"

Wave animado dice:

"si nos apresuramos podremos alcanzarlos"

"espera nigth raid son criminales pero sus carteles de se buscan no llegan tan legos de la capital, pasaran desapercibidos y se dividieron en dos grupos no es demasiado conveniente"

Run concordando dice:

"si esto huele a trampa por todos lados"

Bols dice:

"¿Por qué lo arian?"

Seiryu dice:

"para sacarnos de la capital y matarnos"

Esdeath con seriedad dice:

"así es ella siempre con sus planes"

Wave pensativo dice:

"entonces ir tras ellos será peligroso"

Esdeath confiada dice:

"no importa, no podemos desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, night raid a revelado su posición y acabaremos con ellos con trampa o sin trampa"

Esdeath con autoridad dice:

"Run, seiryu, naruto vendrán conmigo tras najenda, wave, kurome y bols irán tras akame"

Kurome sonríe al escuchar eso, esdeath solo sonríe y mira a naruto y le dice:

"naruto creo que iremos en el mismo caballo"

Naruto nervioso dice rápida mente:

"creo que mejor iré con el kurome, bols y wave"

Esdeath se pone a dibujar círculos en el suelo y dice deprimida:

"no hay problema naruto"

Naruto le dice:

"deja de hacer eso"

Esdeath se pone de pie y de forma seria dice:

"tengan cuidado con las trampas, no se preocupen por retirarse si el número de enemigos es mayor, estén a la ofensiva pero tampoco les digo que un ataque suicida, son las ultimas ratas que se le oponen a la capital, acaben con ellos"

Todos gritan:

"ENTENDIDO"

Naruto se pone a pensar, que abra dicho kakashi-sensei de esto creo que el abra preferido no caer en la trampa o hacer una contra trampa, naruto detiene a esdeath y le dice:

"esdeath tengo un plan"

2 horas después bols, wave y kurome cabalgan al sur, bols dice:

"nigth raid me pregunto qué tan fuertes serán"

Wave le dice:

"no te preocupes, bols de seguro que no serán tan fuertes"

Kurome le dice:

"creo que serás un lastre wave"

Wave enfuresido le responde:

"que estás diciendo no confías en mi habilidad"

Bols los regaña y dice:

"no se pongan a pelear, veo algo enfrente"

Los tres se detienen para ver enfrente de ellos un espanta pagaros bols dice:

"eso es muy sospechoso avancemos con cuidado"

Kurome, wave y bols bajan de sus caballos y comienzan a caminar al espanta pagaros, sin que lo sepan mine está observándolos desde legos apuntando a ellos, mine piensa, se dividieron como lo planeamos esdeath fue tras la jefa al este y de seguro se llevó a naruto con ella, mine be a kurome y piensa, es igual a akame después de todo es su hermana la matare no quiero que akame lo haga solo será un disparo.

Mine dispara a kurome pero para su sorpresa esta lo esquiva a lo cual mine piensa, lo esquivo eso es imposible tiene reflejos sobrehumanos, de repente el espanta pájaros se infla hasta reventarse y de su interior sale Susano el cual con su garrote intenta golpear a kurome pero wave se interpone saliendo este volando a lo lejos, blos grita:

"WAVE"

Unas pisadas se escuchan y la voz de najenda suena:

"a fallado nuestro franco tirador, pero uno de ustedes se fue volando y solo quedan ustedes, nuestros objetivos"

Bols piensa, night raid al completo así que el este era un cebo, najenda apunta con su metalica mano a kurome, bols y dice:

"kurome, bols entre los jaegers ustedes son nuestros objetivos"

Bols piensa, sus objetivos si e quemado a muchas personas y hecho cosas imperdonables talvez merezco que me maten, bols recuerda a su familia y dice:

"pero no dejare que me maten, no aun no aquí"

Los night raid están por atacar pero para sorpresa de todos algo cae del cielo y sobre Susano levantando una cortina de humo, los night raid están confundido y al disiparse el polvo se be a Susano sometido en el suelo y sobre el esta uzumaki naruto, najenda dice sorprendida:

"pero se suponía que deberías estar con esdeath"

Naruto le saca la lengua y dice:

"idiota, lo estoy y al mismo tiempo no, dattebayo"

"¿Cómo?"

"el que esta con esdeath es un clon yo soy el verdadero"

Najenda piensa, acaso predijo nuestro plan y se escondió para a ser un ataque sorpresa, naruto sin quitar su sonrisa dice:

"bien puedo afirmar que el tipo debajo de mi es el más fuerte así que ríndanse quedan bajo arresto"

Najenda lo mira tranquila mente y le dice:

"no creas que as ganado tu aparición es una sorpresa y cierta mente un problema, pero no nos rendimos tan fácil mente, SUSANO"

"¿susano? ¿Cómo el de sasuke?"

En eso el hombre debajo de naruto con fuerza monstruosa se levanta quitándose a naruto de enzima, naruto se sorprende y dice:

"pero estaba en modo sennin ese tipo tiene mucha fuerza"

Susano aprovechando la confusión golpea a naruto en el rostro lanzándolo contra la pared de piedra, naruto no parece dañado pero dice:

"eso si dolió"

Naruto piensa, ese tipo tiene casi la misma fuerza que yo en modo sennin sakura o tsunade le ganan con facilidad pero yo no soy ellas, naruto y Susano están parados de frente listos para enfrentarse, mientras ellos no son los únicos tanto kurome como akame está igual, kurome rompe el silencio y dice:

"hermana"

Akame contesta:

"kurome"

Kurome le dice:

"es un placer volver a verte talvez si te corto entonces serás parte de la colección de Yatsufusa"

Akame se pone en posición de combate lista para pelear, kurome desenfunda su katana y la alza al cielo, de repente barios rayos negros aparecen chocando con el suelo y de la tierra unas manos salen poco a poco varios cuerpos salen de la tierra, la cual está temblando los nigth raid esta sorprendidos al igual que naruto al ver emerger del suelo a un esqueleto gigantesco de reptil, naruto dice:

"¿que es esto?"

Bols le dice:

"cierto naruto tu no lo sabes pero la teigu de kurom es capaz de resucitar a los muertos y usarlos en combates practica mente las personas asesinadas por Yatsufusa se convierten en sus marionetas"

Nauto sorprendido dice:

"es igual al edo-tensei"

Susano confundido le dice:

"¿edo-tensei?"

"es algo de mi país algo que hizo mucho daño durante la guerra, pero eso no importa"

Susano con seriedad le dice:

"oye tu"

Naruto le responde:

"que"

"tienes tu bragueta abierta"

"ha.."

Naruto mira abajo y se da cuenta de que es verdad.

"haaaa, no mires"

Naruto apenado la sierra rápida mente, sobre el enorme lagarto de huesos kurome se ríe, naruto le dice:

"oye te escuche no te burles"

Susano los interrumpe acercándose a naruto y diciendo:

"tu mejilla izquierda está sucia"

Susano saca una servilleta de sus bolsillos y con ella limpia la mejilla de naruto el cual le dice:

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Susano pone una mirada de preocupación y le dice:

"tu ropa"

Naruto asustado le dice:

"que le pasa algo"

"está muy sucia"

"¿perdona?"

"como es posible que tu ropa este así que nunca la limpias"

"te crees mi madre"

"quítatela la lavare de inmediato, me niego a luchar con un enemigo tan sucio"

"¿Qué?"

Naruto piensa, este tipo es tan raro, najenda quien tiene su mano en la frente dice:

"Susano siempre con su obsesión con la perfección"

Leone dice riendo:

"al menos es muy gracioso"

Najenda dice con autoridad:

"eso no importa Susano, es un enemigo elimínalo"

Susano es interrumpido cundo está intentando quitarle su ropa a naruto por la fuerza el cual esta sorprendido por la obsesión del tipo, Susano le dice:

"bueno si usted lo dice me conformare con destruirlo, lo sucio no merece vivir"

Naeruto dice:

"su chakra cambio ahora tiene sed de sangre"

Los jaegers han caído en la trampa de night raid y justo ahora kurome a usado su teigu los muertos se han levantado, ¿Quién vencerá? ¿Qué pasara? Y ¿susano intentara lavar la ropa de naruto por la fuerza de nuevo? Descúbranlo la próxima semana.


	12. Chapter 12

Akame ga kyubi 12

La segunda parte del arco de 3 capítulos de jaegers vs night raid disfrútenlo en la tercera daré un importante anuncio

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kill o naruto sus desechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic echo por fans para fans

…

Akame ga kyubi 12- jaegers vs night raid: parte 2-naruto vs Susano

En el capítulo pasado los jaegers persiguieron a los night raid en distintas direcciones, bols, wave y kurome cayeron en una trampa pero naruto llego a salvarlos pero no será suficiente, que pasara podrá naruto evitar los planes de night raid véanlo.

A las afueras de la capital en la base del ejército revolucionario

Los generales del ejército revolucionario están reunidos en una junta de último momento uno de los generales dice:

"se podría saber la razón de esta reunión"

Otro general le contesta:

"calma el líder supremo del ejército revolucionario nos ha pedido venir por algo y creo saber que es"

El sonido de pasos inundan la sala los generales voltean viendo a dos hombres portando armadura, uno tenía armadura plateada que cubría todo su cuerpo y otro tenia armadura dorada que igual lo cubría por completo (la forma de las armaduras las dejó a su imaginación), uno delos generales dice:

"yan y yin, los guarda espaldas del líder supremo del ejército revolucionario, eso significa que el líder ya está aquí"

Los dos caballeros se hacen a un lado dejando pasar a un hombre vestido con un saco militar rojo, pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos negros, guantes blancos y una capa blanca con el símbolo de night raid, el rostro del hombre no se podía distinguir por una sombra que lo tapaba, sentándose en una silla con sus dos guarda espaldas en cada lado el comenzó a hablar:

"bien ¿saben por qué los reuní aquí hoy a todos? bueno no a todos, najenda está ocupada con otra cosa ahora"

"se trata de los últimos ataques a nuestras bases al sur las cuales fueron destruidas y no hay sobrevivientes"

"Exacto de eso quiero hablar con todos"

El líder chasquea los dedos y el caballero plateado saca unas fotos las cuales mostro a todos, en las fotos se podía ver las bases destruidas y los soldados asesinados brutal mente, uno de los generales enfurecido dice:

"maldita capital esta asesinando a nuestros hombres sin compasión"

"de seguro que fueron esdeath o budo solo ellos podrían hacer algo así"

Mientras en la capital

Todos los generales de la capital estaban reunidos, budo tomo la palabra diciendo:

"¿Cómo NUESTRAS BASES AN SIDO DESTRUIDAS?, ¿Nuestros hombres masacrados cruel mente? Y ¿otros desaparecidos? ¿Qué significa esto?"

Un general le responde:

"no lo sabemos pero al parecer el ejército revolucionario a estado destruyendo nuestras bases y asesinando horrible menta a nuestros hombres"

Budo observa las fotos delante de el, en las cuales están soldados brutal mente asesinados, bases destruidas y civiles asesinados budo con ira dice:

"incluso asesinaron a los civiles, ¿dónde está esdeath? ella también debe saber esto"

"lo sentimos esta en una misión cazando a los night raid"

"night raid de seguro ellos son los culpables de esta masacre, si ay soldados desaparecidos eso significa que deben tenerlos para sacarles información, por lo menos nuestros soldados están bien entrenados como para morir antes de decir algo"

En una de las bases destruidas del ejercito de la capital

Podemos ver a un hombre que se arrastra con las piernas rotas escupiendo sangre y con varios cadáveres por todos lados este dice:

"ghh…maldito…com…..¿como…es…posible….que…una…. sola persona…..lograra….derrotar…todo…..un…ejersito….y….5….usuarios….de…teigu?"

El hombre es apuñalado en una de sus piernas gritando del dolor mira a su atacante, un misterioso hombre encapuchado el cual lo está apuñalando con un kunai:

"ho no, aún queda uno con vida lo siento debo matarte"

"maldito también a los civiles ¿Por qué?"

"ese es un secreto"

El encapuchado con un rápido movimiento con su kunai decapita al soldado moribundo y dice para si mismo:

"bien la última base del día espero poder descansar ya, aunque es muy divertido matar a los debiluchos de la capital"

Mientras con night raid y los jaegers

Kurome había invocado a sus marionetas y todos están luchando por separado, bols y una de las marionetas están luchando con akame y leone, tatsumi y Chelsea luchan con un gorila y un extraño hombre con mascara y capucha, mine está enfrentándose a una rana gigantesca, nejenda luchado con la marioneta de un antiguo general y amigo de la capital, Susano lucha con naruto mientras el gigantesco lagarto esquelético los ataca, naruto le dice a kurome sentada sobre una piedra:

"oye kurome, ¿porque tu lagarto me ataca a mí también?"

Kurome solo se rie y dice:

"no lo sé creo que no le agradas"

"sé que tú lo controlas no me engañas"

"ho ¿eso será?"

Kurome solo sonríe tierna mente burlándose, un naruto chibi la mira enojado, pero este se le pasa cuando bloquea el Bo de Susano con su brazo, el propio Susano sorprendido le dice:

"es impresionante que alguien sin teigu pudiera parar eso y estar ileso"

"tu no lo ases nada mal"

El esqueleto de lagarto viviente dispara un ataque de su boca con dirección a naruto y Susano, los cuales saltan para esquivarlo Susano dice:

"supongo tendré que encargarme el primero, najenda"

Najenda la cual está peleando dice:

"tan rápido Susano, bueno no importa, usa tu as bajo la maga y asesina a al esqueleto gigante junto a naruto"

Naruto confundido dice:

"¿as bajo la manga?"

Najenda golpea rápida mente al general muerto mandándolo a bolar hasta el lagarto esquelético el cual lo pulveriza con el ataque de su boca, najenda dice:

"bien con eso estoy libre para que puedas usarlo como quieras sin preocuparte por mi"

Susano junta sus manos y dice:

"manifestación de magatama"

Mi entras en la lucha de akame y leone contra bols y la marioneta de kurome:

Akame intenta arcarse a bols pero la marioneta no lo deja y debido a que este es un muerto la teigu de akame no le afecta, leone intenta atacar a bols pero él la mantiene a raya usando su lanza llamas, bols mira a akame y le dice:

"akame ¿por que desertaste de la capital?, siendo sincero serias mejor como aliada que como enemiga"

Akame le dice con firmeza:

"es porque mi corazón decidió que era lo correcto, sigo el camino en el que creo"

"es una respuesta fácil de entender, gracias pero no dejare que me mates"

Con tatsumi

Tatsumi esta luchando con un gorila, pero el encapuchado ataca por sorpresa intentando matarlo a lo cual tatsumi no tiene opción más que retroceder, el encapuchado pronto be a un enmascarado proveniente de su tribu, esto lo deja paralizado y dice:

"aliado"

El enmascarado se acerca y le dice:

"no, lo siento"

Este inyecta rápida mente una jeringa en la frente del encapuchado dejándolo inmóvil cosa que tatsumi aprovecha para partirlo a la mitad con su lanza, tasumi dice:

"Gracias Chelsea"

El enmascarado se transforma en Chelsea la cual le dice:

"de nada, ahora encárgate del gorila"

En eso Chelsea sale corriendo mientras tatsumi lucha con el gorila

Mientras con kurome

Está sentada en una piedra junto a su marioneta natala, kurome piensa, espero que wave este vivo ese golpe lo mando muy legos, en eso es sorprendido en cundo se da cuenta de que dos de sus marionetas están destruidas, kurome dice:

"han derrotado a dos de mis marionetas, que se le va a hacer tendré que pelear"

En eso una mine está siendo comida por una rana gigante mientras esta dice:

"maldita sea"

Kuromo junto a natala llegan viendo a mine siendo devorada y esta dice:

"te están atacando, ese es káiser frog, una rana muy peligrosa pues sus asidos disuelven todo lo que devoran"

Mina grita:

"NO CREAS QUE BOY A MORIR AQUÍ"

"ahora que lo recuerdo uno de tus compañeros murió devorada por koro no, pues así tendrán la misma muerte"

Mine grita:

"NO MORIRE AQUÍ"

Mine es tragada por la gigantesca rana mientras kurome la acaricia y dice:

"buen chico, uno menos"

En el gorila cae alado de kurome derrotado estando tatsumi acercándose a el y diciendo:

"usar a los muertos como juguetes esa teigu es despreciable"

"natala es mucho más fuerte que el gorila ya lo veras"

Mientras Susana activado su as su cuerpo se transforma (no sé cómo describirlo así que por favor si no sabe de su forma manifestación del magatama búsquenla en google imágenes) naruto está sorprendido por el cambio de Susano esta empieza a bolar sacando una espada y cortando a la mitad al gigantesco lagarto cosa que impresiona aún más a naruto, susano dice:

"tu sigues"

Naruto solo le sonríe y dice:

"te espero"

Con increíble velocidad Susano vuela a naruto, quien apenas dándose cuanta tenia enfrenta de el a Susano el cual empieza a dar varios puñetazos, los cuales naruto esquiva y bloquea con su modo sennin naruto piensa, este tipo es rápido y tiene la misma fueras física que yo pero no es tan rápido como el raikage ni tan fuerte como sakura, naruto comienza a contratacar y un intercambio de puñetazos empieza en el cual lamentable mente para Susano naruto domina, najendo los be y dice:

"imposible aun con esa velocidad es incapaz de golpear a naruto y su fuerzas están igualadas, ¿quién eres uzumaki?, no importa esto saldrá como lo tengo previsto"

Susano se alega sacando su espada y intentando cortar a naruto con ella, naruto esquiva sus ataques con facilidad contratacado con barios golpes a Susano naruto piensa, este tipo es resistente ya lo golpe barias beses con mi sennin mod y aun así no cae tendré que dar más duro, naruto salta alegándose de Susano naruto ase su pose de manos y dos clones aparecen uno ataca a Susano y otro se queda con naruto, Susano lucha con el clon cuerpo a cuerpo lo grando golpearlo y derrotarlo pero es recibido por el naruto original con un rasenga el cual lo impacta y lo arroga contra la pared de piedra detrás de el dejando una nube de polvo naruto alterado dice:

"hahaha me pase espero no esté muerto debo curarlo"

Najenda solo sonríe y le dice:

"no te preocupes el no morirá con eso ni siquiera puede morir, después de todo es mi teigu"

"ese tipo es una teigu"

El polvo se disipa mostrando a un Susano con el estómago destrozado, pero para sorpresa de naruto este se empieza a regenerar, como si nunca hubiera habido una herida ahí, naruto sorprendido dice:

"tienes que estar bromeando, es como un edo tense"

Susano recuperado vuela en dirección a naruto el cual ase otro rasengan y salta para impactarlo en el, pero susano grita:

"ESPEJO YATA"

Un espejo aparece frente a naruto, absorbiendo su rasengan y devolviéndoselo saliendo naruto volando y estrellándose en la pared detrás de el, por suerte el poder de kurama lo cura rápida mente naruto se para poniéndose en posición y diciendo:

"¿eso es todo?"

Pero lo peor sucedió naruto no se dio cuenta pero su sennin mod se había desvanecido, el seninn mod es una técnica la cual consiste en acumular energía natural del ambiente que rodea al usuario, pero la técnica tiene dos debilidades, 1) el usuario es incapaz de combatir mientras acumula energía y 2) el modo sennin solo dura 5 minutos siendo que el usuario pierde sus habilidades cuando el combate se alarga más del límite de tiempo, ay una forma de eliminar las dos debilidades y es invocando a los sapos fukasaku y shima los cuales al fusionarse con el usuario podrían brindarle energía natural mientras el usuario combate, pero naruto nunca pudo fusionarse con los sapos, actual mente la razón por la cual naruto no se dio cuenta es por exceso de confianza, cierta mente el modo sennin es más que suficiente para derrotar a cualquiera en la capital pero el exceso de confianza de naruto por este hecho, provocó que naruto olvidara por completo la debilidad del modo sennin y provocó lo siguiente.

Sin que naruto pudiera verlo Susano estaba enfrente de el golpeándolo fuerte mente en el abdomen, naruto sintió como una de sus costillas se rompía naruto grita de dolor:

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Naruto piensa, no pude verlo ¿pero cómo? el modo sannin acaso llegue a mi límite, Susano vuelve atacar lanzando otro puñetazo naruto lo be venir y intenta bloquearlo con su brazo, pero grande seria su sorpresa cuando su brazo se rompe con el puño de Susano, naruto siente el dolor y grita:

"HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sin su modo sennin naruto pierde la fuerza con la cual podría volquear los poderosos golpes de Susano, sin su fuerza intentar bloquear sus golpes serian como intentar bloquear un golpe con un popote, naruto sentía todo el dolor, najenda sonríe y dice:

"es tal como lo pensé, tiene un límite será más fuerte que cualquier persona que allá conocido, pero sigue siendo humano y como todo humano tiene límites se cansa se desgasta, por otro lado Susano no el es una teigu su ventaja es que el puede seguir luchando días, meses o incluso años, lo siento tu debilidad fue tu humanidad"

Susano sin piedad continúa golpeando al uzumaki el cual siente como barias de sus costillas se rompen y sus órganos son dañados, cuando Susano deja de golpearlo naruto cae al suelo escupiendo sangre, 5 costillas rotas, 1 brazo roto, órganos internos dañados, era un milagro que todavía pudiera moverse, naruto piensa, kurama rápido, pero kurama le dice:

"no puedo tus heridas son demasiado grabes mi chakra está ocupado intentando salvarte la vida, mocoso lo único que podemos hacer es escapar"

Naruto grita:

"MALDISION"

Susano saca su espada mientras se acerca a naruto y le dice:

"uzumaki naruto, najenda me a contado sobre ti eres impresionante desde que te vi por primera bes, cuando levantaste a ese monstruo"

Naruto recuerda cuando lucho con stylish, Susano sigue ablando:

"tus ideales son nobles pero, en este oscuro mundo solo pueden llevarte a un lugar la muerte, lamento tener que matar a alguien con un corazón tan noble, pero te metiste en nuestro camino"

Susano prepara su espada para decapitar a naruto con ella pero, un milagro paso una enorme explosión sale de la nada, Susano reaccionando toma a najenda y sale volando de ay, naruto aprovecha y con el poco chakra que le queda usa un jutsu de parpadeo el cual lo tele transporta legos de la explosión.

Momentos antes de la explosión

Tatsumi está luchando con natala, kurome lo observa pero es sorprendida por un disparo que sale del interior de su rana el cual lo mata y del agujero sale mine la cual le dice:

"esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida te matare por eso"

Pero una pistolera rubia vestida de vaquero aparece apuntando a mine en su espalda pero esta es interceptada por tatsumi el cual logra burlar natala y salvar a mine, la cual no pierde tiempo y dispara a kurome la cual apenas lo esquiva, kurome está rodeada por tatsumi y mine.

Con bols La marioneta que peleaba con él ha sido derrotada por akame y su tenigun rota por leone, bols sin más opción, avienta al aire el tanque de su teigu y oprimiendo un botón esta explota, tanto bols, kurome y naruto aprovecharon para escapar.

De regreso al presente

Naruto se encuentra tirado en el bosque la voz de kurama suena y le dice:

"mocoso ya cure tus órganos internos, pero tus huesos seguirán rotos por un tiempo agradese que salimos con vida de ay"

"no puedo tengo que asegurarme que bols y kurome estén bien"

En eso de los arbustos sale kurome la cual camina Asia naruto y le dice:

"naruto estas bien"

"kurome y tu yatsufasa"

"se me callo pero la recuperare luego, lo importante es encontrar a bols"

"si es cierto"

Naruto intenta ponerse de pie ayudado por kurome, pero naruto siente algo raro naruto se dice así mismo:

"sed de sangre"

Pero es demasiado tarde, naruto siente como una aguja atraviesa su cuello, la responsable kurome la cual se transforma rebelando que es Chelsea, la cual le dice:

"descansa en paz y rencarna en el nuevo mundo que estoy por crear"

Naruto cae al suelo aojándose pues la aguja atravesó su tráquea sin la cual no puede respirar, naruto cae al suelo retorciéndose agonizante, Chelsea le dice mientras se alega:

"volveré por ti al ejército revolucionario le interesa mucho tu cuerpo, dos menos falta 1"

Naruto escucha esto y piensa, falta uno entonces asesino a bols o a kurome maldita sea debo hacer algo, la vista de naruto se torna borrosa mientras be a Chelsea alegarse, naruto está al borde de la muerte no sabe qué hacer y si no actúa pronto morirá, y a quien a matado Chelsea a bols o a kurome, descúbranlo en es próximo capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Akame ga kyubi 13

Bien pues el importante anuncio que tengo que dar es que por desgracia el próximo capitulo después de este será el último, pero no se preocupen no será el final sino un cierre de temporada ya que la historia que tengo planeada esta legos de terminar y e tenido muchas ideas para otras historias pero es difícil concentrarse con tantas historias al mismo tiempo así que pausare esta y la continuare después de escribir las otras espero disfruten estos dos últimos episodios

…

Akame ga kyubi 13:jaegers vs night raid-parte 3: arrepentimiento

Anterior mente en akame ga kyubi Naruto es brutal mente derrotado por Susano bols auto destruye su teigu logrando escapar tanto el como kurome y naruto, pero naruto es engañado por chelsea y atravesado en el cuello naruto está al borde de la muerte y no sabe a quién de sus compañeros mato chelsea podrá naruto salvarse.

En una cabaña en el bosque

Dentro de la cabaña están los night raid recuperándose de la pelea resiente con los jaegers todos menos Chelsea y lubbock, tatsumi con una mirada confundida dice a najenda:

"espera ¿por qué el ejército revolucionario quiere el cadáver de naruto?"

Najenda despreocupada le dice:

"es por sus habilidades sobre humanas, no es un misterio ver el increíble poder que naruto tiene el cual lamentable mente esta de lado de la capital, naruto no es usuario de teigu, tatsumi sabes por qué no se han creado más teigus"

"¿no?"

"las teigus están hechas de los restos de poderosas bestias con habilidades increíbles, pero lamentable mente se extinguieron para poder crear las teigus"

"entonces no existen más bestias con las cuales crearlas no"

"asi es, pero como ya sabemos las habilidades de naruto son propias no necesita ninguna teigu, esto nos hace pensar que talvez si asesinamos a naruto y nos llevamos su cuerpo podríamos crear nuevas teigus"

"¿nuevas teigus?"

"naruto pose no una sino barias habilidades las cuales podemos usar para crear más de una teigu, imagina un grupo de soldados con teigus que les den los poderes de naruto serían un ejército imparable podríamos derrocar a la capital sin sacrificar a nuestros hombres, incluso asesinar a esdeath y budo"

A tatsumi no le agrada la idea pero sabe que es la única forma de superar el poder de la capital sin sacrificar a nadie así que decide seguir con el plan, el plan original de najenda era asesinar a bols y kurome luego cazas a naruto para crear las nuevas teigus pero la suerte le sonreía naruto, kurome y bols están heridos indefensos sus 3 objetivos están a su merced ho eso creía, Lubbock entra por la puerta corriendo y diciendo:

"¿esta Chelsea aquí?"

Todos lo miran confundido y najenda contesta:

"no, ¿paso algo?"

"beran después de que nos retiráramos Chelsea cazo a los jaegers me la encontré diciéndome que asesino a naruto y bols solo falta kurome, le dije que iba con ella pero me dijo que, ella se así cargo luego me veía en la cabaña, pero no está aquí"

najenda pensativa dice:

"mmm…logro asesinar a bols y naruto, pero ir tras kurome ella sola es peligroso, tatsumi tu be por Chelsea, leone tu iras por el cuerpo de naruto"

Tanto tatsumi y leone asienten al mismo tiempo:

"si"

Mientras con naruto

Naruto esta inconsciente, pero mientras él piensa que está muerto el chakra de kurama lo esta salvando serrando la herida en su cuello, para unos 10 minutos naruto se despierta y se dice:

"¿estoy vivo?"

La voz de kurama resuena diciéndole:

"lo estas, agrádeseme mocoso si no fuera por mí ya estarías muerto"

"gracias kurama, ahora debo buscar a bols y kurome"

Naruto concentra su chakra entrando en sennin mod y localizando a sus compañeros, pero lo que naruto encuentra lo preocupa y sale corriendo mientras piensa, ojala llegue a tiempo.

Mientras

Bols esta inconsciente recordando si vida mientras espera la muerte.

Flash back

Un bols joven y sin mascara está en la plaza de la capital quemando a los sentenciados a muerte, uno le grita:

"piedad por favor soy inocente"

Pero es callado por las llamas de la teigu de bols, 2 horas después dentro de un bar, el joven bols está bebiendo con con otro hombre vestido igual que el:

"¿que pasa bols? No te bes animado"

"rufus los criminales que acabo de quemar, no puedo olvidarlos"

"son solo criminales arrestados por múltiples asesinatos no tenemos que preocuparnos"

"pero ellos gritaban ser inocentes"

"eso ase cualquier criminal que quiere salvarse"

"pero sus gritos y sus miradas me decían que ellos no eran los asesinos que se nos dijeron"

"eso crees, bols no siempre podemos pensar en ello"

"rufus tu ¿por qué trabajas en la capital?"

"veras mi pueblo tiene muchas deudas y conseguir un trabajo en la capital me ayuda a pagarlas"

"eso es un noble acto, yo sin embargo lo hago porque para eso me criaron pero, no me justa mi trabajo"

"bols, no te agobies solo recuerda que es tu trabajo y no fue personal, mira alrededor todas las personas que bes aquí, hacen lo mismo que nosotros incluso peor mira"

Rufus señala a un enorme hombre con mascara de verdugo tomando un trago con orto que usa una máscara de gas:

"esas personas de ahí son los que merecen ser quemados, ellos tortura hasta la muerte a sus presos, tu sin embargo te preocupas por los demás los conozcas o no incluso muchos prefieren que tú los mates antes que ellos, tu les das la muerte más piadosa y rápida posible"

"supongo que tienes razón gracias rufus"

Al dia siguiente, el joven sin mascara bols estaba caminando por las celdas cuando alguien se le acerca por detrás y le dice:

"ho así que tú eres bols"

Bols voltea viendo a un anciano el cual le dice:

"te estado buscando"

"a mi ¿Por qué?"

"veras ahí un trabajo que necesito que ajas para la capital y tengo que darte un arma para ello"

"¿un trabajo? ¿Arma?"

Bols y el anciano salen de la prisión, caminando a la armera de la capital done se encuentran las teigus del imperio, ahí el aciano les enseña un lanzallamas blanco y le dice:

"esa teigu es Invitación al Purgatorio: Rubicante, una teigo de llamas imposibles de apagar y ahora es tuya"

"¿por qué me la da?"

"te dije que tienes un trabajo y la necesitaras para él, veras cerca de aquí a las afueras de la capital un pueblo a sido tomado por varios criminales, y necesitamos que lo quemes con ellos"

"¿pero y los pobladores?"

"lamentable mente los criminales los mataron, te necesitamos bols"

Bols sin más preguntas salió con rubicante en dirección al pueblo que le dijeron, bols llego en la noche y pensando que quemar las casa durante la noche sería la mejor manera de atrapar a los asesinos por sorpresa, y así lo hizo bols quemo todo el pueblo toda casa en él fue quemada, pero bols vio algo que lo horrorizaría una mujer sale quemándose de su casa con un bebe en manos cayendo al suelo violenta mente, bols correría a ayudarla pero se da cuente que ella y el bebe están muertos pero eso es solo el principio, bols oye las boses de cientos de personas gritando por ayuda hombres, mujeres y niños, todos están siendo quemados vivos bols be la horrible escena dándose cuenta que no había ni un solo criminal entre ellos, bols en desesperación corre intentando salvar a todos los que pudiera de las llamas que el mismo había colocado, bols corrió por todo el pueblo intentando salvar a alguien pero no lo consiguió.

A la mañana siguiente en un pueblo hecho cenizas en el centro de ellas está un bols llorando con el cadáver de una niña en sus brazos, bols se dice:

"soy un monstruo yo hice esto"

Entre los cadáveres quemaos se encontraba el cuerpo de su amigo rufus, bols se enteraría que en realidad el pueblo que quemo tenía muchas deudas con la capital y su orden de quemarlo no fue otra cosa más que una forma de dar un ejemplo de lo que pasaría si algún otro pueblo no pagaba sus deudas, desde ese incidente bols termino usando una máscara para cubrir su cara, para bols es un simbolismo de que el ya no es un ser humano sino un monstruo que debe ser asesinado.

Actual mente bols se enamoró, se casó y tuvo una hija, pero a pesar de que los años pasan él no puede olvidar las muertes que causo cargando con una enorme culpa, es por eso que bols nunca se quita su máscara.

Fin flash back

Naruto llega adonde esta bols, camina hasta el poniéndose de rodillas naruto levanta su cuerpo con el brazo que no está roto, y mirando figa mente a bols se pone a llorar, a llegado tarde bols está muerto:

"no…bols…"

Naruto deja a bols en el piso pues todavía debe salvar a kurome, limpiándose las lágrimas corre en dirección a kurome.

Mientras con kurome

Kurome está débil apenas pudiendo ponerse de pie, esta es sorprendida por un bols el cual le dice.

"kurome estas bien"

"bols me alegra ver que tu estas bien"

"asi es pero lamentable mente tuve que destruir mi teigu para escapar"

"no te preocupes lo importante es que estamos vivo, vamos hay que buscar a naruto"

Para cuando kurome se da cuenta una ajuga atravesó su cuello, kurome cae al suelo viendo como bols se transforma en Chelsea, la cual toma a yatsufusa y comienza a retirarse mientras oye a kurome decir:

"one-sama"

Chelsea dice:

"murió nombrando a su hermana, que triste ojala rencarnes en mi nuevo mundo, objetivos asesinados misión termina"

"HEY"

Chelsea asustada mira atrás viendo a kurome levantarse y diciendo:

"ese ataque me dolió mucho"

"pero es imposible como, te di en un punto vital"

"de seguro mi hermana te abra contado que nosotros nos implementaron con drogas, pero poco después de que nos abandonara nosotros recibimos una nueva mejora una que nos agota mucho pero nos vuelve más resistentes, asi que si quieres matarme tienes que destrozar mi corazón o cortarme la cabeza"

Sin que Chelsea se diera cuenta kurome le quita su teigu de la mano y comienza a desenfundarla, rápida mente Chelsea lanza una bomba de humo al suelo escapando o eso cree Chelsea piensa mientras corre, debo transformarme para escapar, sacando su teigu pero una bala destroza su teigu junto a sus dedos, Chelsea mira a tras y be a la pistolera llamada boya y a natala persiguiéndola, Chelsea solo se maldice mientras kurome dice:

"había dicho objetivos asesinados entonces mato a bols y naruto"

Con ira kurome dice:

"NATALA, BOYA TRAS ELLA CORTENLA EN PEDASOS"

Chelsea corre todo lo que puede pero no es suficiente, un disparo le da en su espalda asiendo que esta caiga en el suelo, natala llega para decapitarla pero un cuchillo negro se interpone entre ambos el cuchillo era un kunai con un papel bomba en el, kurome lo mira y al saber lo que es dice:

"natala, boya aléjense"

Natala y boya hacen caso y saltan legos mientras el kunai explota, kurome mira en dirección del kunai viendo a naruto el cual tiene un brazo roto y tiene problemas para levantarse kurome dice:

"naruto estas bien"

"si"

"¿por que?"

"ella mato a bols yo tenía que vengarlo, aunque la explosión pulverizo todo no hace falta que revises"

"es la primera bes que veo que matas a alguien"

"lose siempre hay una primera bes"

Pero sin que kurome lo supiera la explosión no mato a nadie, en el lugar de la explosión hay un agujero en el cual está un clon escondido con una Chelsea noqueada, mientras kurome y naruto se retiran del lugar.

3 horas después con night raid

Los nigth raid tienen miradas preocupadas mientras najenda dice:

"asi que no pudiste encontrar a Chelsea"

Un tatsumi serio dice:

"no lo siento"

"leone tampoco pudiste encontrar el cuerpo de naruto"

Leone seria mente dice:

"no lo siento"

"no tienen que disculparse al parecer naruto no murió y chelsea solo podemos suponer lo peor"

Al día siguiente en la casa temporal de naruto

Un Chelsea se levanta asustada después de recuperar la compostura mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no está en ninguna base del ejército revolucionario o night raid sino en una casa normal, mientras Chelsea se pregunta dónde está la puerta de la habitación se abre entrando aria con un tazón de ramen Chelsea la mira y le dice:

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"en mi casa"

"de eso me puedo dar cuenta, tu eres"

"mi nombre es aria"

"aria"

Chelsea recuerda cuando tatsumi le conto de aria la chica que matos a sus amigos y a mucha gente, pero que fue salvada al final por naruto siendo de las pocas sobrevivientes a un ataque de night raid.

"sé que eres miembro de night raid y de seguro que te han contado de mi"

"entonces vas a matarme"

"la antigua yo lo habría hecho pero ahora soy diferente"

Aria deja el tazón de ramen en una mesa alado de la cama donde esta aria:

"sabes tú y tu grupo dañaron seria mente a un amigo mío"

"soy parte de la organización de asesinos que mato a tus padres y te busca a ti para matarte, si quieres sacarme información no importa lo que hagas no diré nada"

"eso no me interesa por cierto no intentes nada"

"acaso tienes miedo de que te mate"

"no lo dijo por eso lo dijo por tu mano y piernas"

Chelsea esta extrañada así que mira su mano izquierda la cual está bien pero al ver su mano derecha se horroriza al ver que le faltan dedos, preocupada mira sus piernas descubriendo están bien o eso ella pensaba, Chelsea se dio cuenta que no puede moverlas aria solo la mira y le dice:

"ese incidente te dejo sin 4 dedos y invalida"

"¿qué paso?"

"Al parecer un disparo en tu columna te dejo invalida y otro te bolo los dedos"

"no creas que por ello no podre matarte"

"no lo creo lo sé, además él tiene que hablar con tigo"

"¿?"

Alguien entra por la puerta y se para alado de aria Chelsea esta sorprendida:

"tu sigues vivo, naruto"

"lo estoy"

"¿tu me salvaste de kurome?"

"si, y tu mataste a bols"

"no me arrepiento"

"sabes que mataste a alguien inocente que no merecía morir"

"el merecía morir, quemo toda una aldea mujeres niños a todos los quemo vivos"

"bols el, lo pude sentir barias beses él vive con culpa mucha culpa, él se sentía culpable por lo que iso lo pude sentir cuando use el sennin mod"

"si tan culpable se sentía por que no se nos unió"

"bols creía en cambiar por dentro la capital, su teigu ya estaba destruida el ya no podía pelear entonces por qué matarlo"

"te lo dije el merecía pagar por sus pecados, si murió fue un castigo justo del karma no me culpes a mí él lo merecía"

"eso crees, tu no decides quien merece morir"

"lose lo decide el karma"

"al demonio el karma, sabes que bols ya había sufrido mucho"

"de seguro que el mundo está mejor sin él, que importa si murió podrá rencarnar en el nuevo mundo que crearemos"

"eso crees"

Naruto sale de la habitación para luego entrar con una silla de ruedas:

"vamos te llevare a ver algo"

Momentos después fuera de la casa naruto, aria y Chelsea despidiéndose de nyau, air, luna y faln, nyau dice:

"cuanto tardaran"

Naruto lo mira sonriendo y dice:

"no mucho pronto volvemos"

Con estas palabras dichas naruto, aria y Chelsea se retiran adonde llevara naruto a Chelsea y que aran ahí no se pierdan el próximo y último capítulo de esta temporada.


	14. Chapter 14

Akame ga kyubi 14

El capítulo final de esta temporada, espero lo disfruten y esperen por la segunda temporada que prometo será explosiva.

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kyubi ni naruto sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

…

Akame ga kyubi 14: nuevo amanecer

Naruto, aria y Chelsea van en dirección a la capital, ¿pero por qué razón naruto lleva a Chelsea a la capital que es lo que espera conseguir?, estas eran las preguntas que Chelsea se hacía así misma conforme el tiempo paso habían llegado a su destino un cementerio, naruto dice:

"te quedaras con aria yo tengo que ir ay"

Naruto señala a un funeral que está llevándose a cabo en estos momentos, naruto camina en dirección al funeral, Chelsea en una mirada más cercana be a los jaejers a todos, aria le dice:

"que te asustan"

"este es el funeral de bols no"

"asi es"

"no crean que por ver llorar a sus compañeros cambiare de opinión"

"eso crees concéntrate en otra cosa con en eso"

Dice aria mientras señala a una niña acompañada de su madre la niña decía:

"¿mama donde esta papa?"

La madre no le decía nada solo la miraba con tristeza.

"¿Qué hay en esa caja"

Decía la niña mientras miraba el ataúd de su padre, la madre derrama lágrimas, no es la única naruto, wave, kurome, seryuu y run también esdeath solo mira para otro lado:

"¿mama por qué todos lloran?"

La madre se pone de rodillas poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de si hija y diciendo:

"hija escucha, sin importar lo que pase promete que serás fuerte"

"¿de que hablas mama?"

La lluvia comienza a caer:

"tu padre…..esta…mm….muerto"

La niña entra en shock:

"mama eso…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

La noña corre en direcsion al ataúd aferrándose a el y gritando:

"PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA"

La madre rompe en llanto, Chelsea mira la escena con una mirada llena de tristeza aria le dice:

"es duro verdad ver la otra cara de la moneda"

Aria tenía razón, hasta ahora Chelsea había asesinado sin preocuparse por sus víctimas pues ya siempre pensó que si morían era por el karama, siempre que asesinaba a alguien todos a su alrededor siempre estaban felices pero ahora si asesinato no hizo feliz a nadie, no la estaban felicitando no estaban celebrando, están llorando, están maldiciéndola, la escena es todo lo contraria lo que ella esperaba aria le dice:

"sabes no los odio por matar a mis padres en el fondo sé que ellos se lo buscaron, pero personas como bols no lo conozco pero por lo que me ha dicho naruto de él, el no merecía ser asesinado así dejando a una niña y esposa abandonadas así"

"el había matado a mucha gente y además su teigu era muy peligrosa habría sido un problema para el ejército revolucionario"

"lo olvidaba ustedes los revolucionarios no saben perdonar, solo están llenos de odio y ese odio los consume los transforman en lo que mas odian un asesino"

"YO ASESINO PARA EL PUEBLO, ELLOS SON PROTEGIDOS POR MI Y NIGHT RAID"

"enserio entonces que es lo que estamos viendo aquí, el pueblo no parece estar feliz de tu hazaña"

Chelsea miro o trabes el funeral viendo a personas llorando que no trabajaban para la capital eran del pueblo, aria dice:

"con solo verlo lo noto, dime las personas a las que mataste ¿mataban sin compasión alguna a otros?"

Chelsea la mira con enojo:

"eso me dice que si, pues dime las odiabas verdad…y ¿que has estado haciendo tu?"

Chelsea la mira sorprendida:

"es duro darse cuenta que eres igual a las persona a las que has matado"

"cállate"

"corrígeme si me equivoco acaso, esas malas personas no sonreía al matar a alguien sintiendo un gran placer haya sido bueno o malo"

"cállate"

"pero naight raid ase lo mismo no, sentiste eso verdad el placer de matar a alguien"

"cállate"

"lo disfrutaste verdad, matas y matas pero sabes, real mente no sabes que significa matar"

"CALLATE"

"esa persona cometió errores como cualquier ser humano, pero para eso son los errores para aprender de ellos para poder caminar a un mejor futuro, pero ustedes no caminan al futuro se aferran al pasado y no olvidan no perdonan, solo odian dicen que traerán la paz pero ustedes disfrutan de la guerra de la muerte no son más que una bola de hipócritas"

Esas palabras atravesaban el corazón de Chelsea, ella no lo quería admitir pero aria tenía razón se empezó a cuestionar real mente están haciendo lo correcto, Chelsea recordó su primer asesinato uno que hizo feliz a mucha gente y desde entonces asesino sin compasión todo para crear el nuevo mundo, pero nunca vio la cara de la otra moneda a las persona que lloraban por las muertes de sus víctimas ahora que lo hace ella sentía un enorme peso sobre su cuerpo uno que no la dejaba tranquila ¿que era? Chelsea estaba desesperada ¿Qué es esto que siento? Para cuando se da cuenta ella esta llorando, ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Aria le dice:

"eso que sientes es culpa, la culpa esta sobre ti y no se ira nunca, te sientes arrepentida aunque no lo quieras tu corazón no miente"

Chelasea rompe en llanto

"perdiste cuatro dedos y la movilidad de tus piernas pero, ni ese dolor se comparan con el que estas sintiendo ahora"

"como….puedes…ss..saber…l..lo..lo que…yo…..si..si..siento…..ahora"

"lose porque yo pase por lo mismo, pero aprendí que existe la segunda oportunidad, sé que nunca podremos remediar el daño que hemos hecho pero si se que existe el perdón perdónate a ti misma luego la mejor cosa que podemos hacer es trabajar lo mejor para que podamos para evitar que esto suceda o trabes"

Chelasea mira a aria sorprendida ella piensa, deber dad esta es la aria de la que me hablo tatsumi el dijo que aria era una persona cruel y sin sentimientos una persona que se regocijaba con el sufrimiento ajeno de otras personas inocentes pero esta aria era todo lo contrario, de verdad la gente puede cambiar existe el perdón y las segundas oportunidades, Chelsea sentía como si una luz la ilumina algo que le hizo decir:

"estuve tan siega todos estos años"

Aria sonríe mientras separa enfrente poniendo un puño enfrente de Chelsea y diciéndole:

"nunca es tarde, caminemos al futuro y dejemos el pasado en el pasado"

Chelsea con lágrimas en los ojos sonríe y estira su puño chocándolo con el de aria y dice:

"si"

La lluvia se detiene y el funeral termina naruto desde legos mira a aria y Chelsea chocar los puños este sonríe al ver esto.

Al día siguiente en la caza temporal de naruto:

Naruto está durmiendo en su cama tranquilo cuando a la habitación entra fal la cual entra en silencio cuando salta sobre naruto asiendo que este se levante escupiendo aire:

"PERO QUE TE PASA FAL"

"aria me mando a despertarte el desayuno está listo"

"despiérteme de mejor manera a la procsima"

Fal solo le saca la lengua y le dice:

"no lo are todos lo días"

"oye.."

Fal sale corriendo de la habitación con naruto corriendo tras ella, abajo naruto corre tras fal pasando alado de air y luna air dice:

"fal haciendo bromas otra vez"

"es lo más entretenido de esta casa"

Su persecución cambia a la sala donde están nyau y Chelsea tomando te Chelsea dice:

"ho tienen mucha energía"

Nyau le dice:

"asi es casi todos los días"

Fal y naruto llegan corriendo a la cocina donde esta aria la cual los mira y enfurecida dice:

"¿qué creen que están haciendo?"

Aria golpea fuerte mente a naruto en la cabeza dejándolo ko en el piso fal traga saliva mientras be como aria la mira con ira.

Horas después naruto y fal los dos con chichones en la cabeza sentados en la meza air dice:

"a otra ves hicieron enojar a aria"

Luna dice:

"eso lo hacen a diario"

nyaun dice:

"aria es la única persona en el continente capas de noquear a naruto"

Chelsea dice:

"ya sabes lo que dicen no hay cosa pero que la ira de una mujer"

Aria empieza a servir platos de ramen a todos y dice:

"menos charla y mas coman"

Todos comienzan con su desayuno, Chelsea mira como todos hablan se ríen y se tratan como si fueran una familia. Chelsea piensa, no puedo creer que casi destruyo esto, ella sonríe mientras los mira a todos.

Horas después

Naruto dice:

"bueno es hora de irme tengo que trabajar"

Aria dice:

"que te baya bien"

Sin que naruto escuche Chelsea le dice a aria:

"ho pero que buena esposa"

Aria se sonroja y le dice:

"que estás diciendo"

En eso naruto abre la puerta rebelando dos sombras paradas enfrente naruto los mira y se sorprende diciendo:

"pero si ustedes son"

Mientras con night raid

Los night raid están cabalgando hasta llegar a a una base del ejército revolucionario tatsumi dice.

"jefa ¿por que venimos aquí?"

"es obvio tengo una reunión urgente con el líder del ejército revolucionario, los traje por que él quiere conocerlos"

Akame dice:

"ahora que lo pienso es la primera bes que veremos al líder del ejército revolucionario"

Najenda le dice:

"eso es porque su identidad esta en anonimato si se supiera la capital no pararía de mandar asesinos tras el"

Caminando por la base se encuentran con 2 hombres con armadura una es dorada y la otra es plateada tatsumi pregunta:

"¿Quiénes son esos tipos?"

Najenda le contesta:

"esos son los guarda espaldas del líder, yan y yin son los usuarios de teigu más poderosos del ejército revolucionario"

Mine le pregunta:

"¿y dónde están sus teiguns"

"las estás viendo, sus armaduras son sus teigus, por cierto yin es el dorado y yan el plateado"

Yin se acerca a los night raids diciéndoles:

"night raid el líder a esperado por ustedes pasen"

Los night raids entran en una habitación en la cual está un hombre con saco militar rojo, pantalones negros, guantes blancos y una capa blanca con el símbolo de night raid:

"najenda que bien verlos a ti y tus subordinados"

El rostro del líder es rebelado mostrando a un anciano de pelo blanco y cara arrugada diciendo:

"mi querida hija"

Najenda le sonríe y le dice:

"si papa"

Todos los demás están sorprendidos al escuchar eso, najenda es hija del líder supremo del ejército revolucionario.

Mientras en la capital

El primer ministro esta comiendo cuando un hombre encapuchado sele acerca, el primer ministro dice:

"asi que as vuelto de tu viaje shura"

"asi es padre y he visto mucho del mundo, pero también hice lo que me pediste"

"ho"

"reuní a un grupo de personas especiales"

Mientras los jaegers

Los jaegres están esperando por naruto para empezar su reunión wave toma la palabra:

"esta tardando mucho"

Kurome dice:

"es increíble que en solo dos días se curara de su brazo roto, talvez está cansado"

Run dice:

"me pregunto cómo fue capaz de recuperarse tan rápido de todas esas heridas"

Seryuu dice:

"debe ser por su amor a la justicia"

Esdeath la cual está molesta dice:

"no importa si está curado, night raid pagara por lastimar a mi amado y por asesinar a mi subordinado"

Esdeath está furiosa solo piensa en asesinar a night raid de la forma más dolorosa mente posible, los demás jaegers la miran un poco asustados.

Mientras en konoha

Shikamaru está con kakashi y le dice:

"así que estos son los pergaminos que naruto ha estado enviando"

"es obvio que oculta algo es muy malo ocultando cosas"

"¿que aras?"

"ya hice algo"

"¿..?"

"lo acabo de enviar a el para que descubra lo que naruto no nos quiere decir"

"la verdad te tardaste"

"es difícil localizarlo en su auto exilio"

"que problemático"

En uno de los muelles de konoha se puede ver a sasuke quien está preparando una pequeña balsa este se dice asi mismo:

"en que problema te metiste ahora idiota"

Después de decir eso sasuke zarpa con dirección a un solo lugar el nuevo continente.

Mientras en algún lugar del nuevo continente dentro de una cueva esta liver el cual esta con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos mientras dice:

"esto es imposible, si esto es verdad debo informar de esto de inmediato"

Liver intenta irse pero una voz lo detiene y le dice:

"nadie te creerá además si le dices a alguien él te matara"

Liver lo mira y le dice:

"no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada al saber de esto"

"acaso crees que ahí alguien en la capital capaz de vencerlo ni esdeath y budo juntos podrían con él, ni siquiera la teigu suprema lo dañaría"

Liver mira en dirección a la misteriosa vos y le dice:

"no si ahí alguien, lo suficiente mente poderoso como para derrotarlo"

"¿de quién hablas?"

"de la persona que estoy seguro traerá esperanza a la capital no al mundo entero, uzumaki naruto"

Mientras en un bosque a las afueras de la capital el misterioso encapuchado camina y se dice asi mismo:

"la diversión esta por comenzar tal cual como usted lo planeo señor zetsu"

Devuelta con naruto

Este está parado en la enfrente de su casa temporal con dos personas paradas enfrente de el naruto le dice:

"asi que orochimaru los envió aquí suigetsu y karin"

Suigetsu le dice sonriente:

"asi es orochimaru-sama nos pidió que te diéramos la información de las teigus"

Karin dice:

"la verdad es algo extraño encontrar armas así en un continente sin chakra"

Naruto los mira confundido y les dice:

"acaso las teigus….."

Suigetsu le dice:

"asi es orochimaru-sama descubrió que las teigus necesitan chakra para funcionar"

"¿qué estás diciendo? Las teigus necesitan ¿chakra?"

El secreto de las teigu está por ser rebelado, ¿cuál será el plan de zetsu que el encapuchado dijo?, najenda es hija del líder del ejército revolucionario, esdeath enfurecida, ¿Qué planean shura y el primer ministro?, ¿Quién es la persona con la que está ablando liver y a que se refiere conque nadie puede con él? y sasuke se dirige a la capital que sorpresas y misterios aguardan a naruto en el nuevo continente, espero hayan disfrutado esta y esperen por la segunda temporada que prometo será explosiva nos vemos en la segunda temporada se despide su amigo soul.

Gracias por leer este fanfic.


End file.
